


Divided we fall

by Hell_be_joy, Muse_from_Mars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_be_joy/pseuds/Hell_be_joy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse_from_Mars/pseuds/Muse_from_Mars
Summary: Академия Щ.И.Т.а - престижное учебное заведение, выпускающее лучших шпионов, ученых, хакеров, боевиков и их командиров. Казалось бы, в таком заведении должны царить порядок и дисциплина, но царит веселье, разгораются страсти и процветает подпольный бар.





	1. Новые знакомства и неожиданные последствия

**Author's Note:**

> Разновидность - колледж!ау обыкновенная со штампами и пасхалками, на оригинальность идеи мы не претендуем. Всем мир и пончиков от Старка!
> 
> Фикбук - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4945404

      Стив опускает сумку на одну из скамеек, которыми усеян, кажется, каждый десятый метр парковой зоны перед Академией Щ.И.Т.а, и, наконец, вдыхает полной грудью. Прощай, Бруклин, его ждет новая жизнь! И, похоже, она будет еще более удивительной, чем он предполагал изначально.  
  
      Они стояли на небольшом холме, в низине которого располагались пять больших зданий, построенных в стиле модерн, несколько крупных спортивных площадок и десяток поменьше, куча маленьких двухэтажных зданий-общежитий и несколько больших ангаров — все это и было Академией Щ.И.Т.а.  
  
      — Впечатляет, да? — радостно пробасил Сэм где-то у него за спиной. Роджерс услышал, как друг швырнул свою сумку к его, и согласно кивнул на вопрос. — То ли еще будет, Стиви, то ли еще будет! Я таких отзывов начитался, что мама не горюй!  
  
      Уилсон подошел поближе и слегка наклонился, чтобы прошептать прямо на ухо Стиву:  
  
      — Мне тут по секрету шепнули, что на территории есть нелегальный студенческий бар, ты представляешь? Это ж насколько надо быть поехавшими, чтоб под носом у преподавателей обустроить забегаловку!  
  
      — Обычные байки, которыми кормят новеньких, — фыркнул Роджерс. — Сам подумай, как можно устроить бар, чтобы об этом никто не прознал? Пьяные студенты, шатающиеся по округе, как минимум, привлекли бы внимание. Не говоря уже обо всем другом, вроде поставок алкоголя.  
  
      Сэм лишь пожал плечами и фыркнул:  
  
      — Вот и узнаем.  
  
      Уилсон был настроен испытать все прелести студенческой жизни, и вечеринки были одним из главных пунктов. Стив подобного желания не испытывал, он вообще не очень любил шумные компании, о чем не переставал уже который год напоминать лучшему другу.  
  
      Роджерс и Уилсон были неразлучны с детства. Сэма не то чтобы привлекала перспектива заботиться о вечно полудохлом парнишке из соседней квартиры, но выбора у него особого не было — их родители дружили со школьной скамьи и надеялись, что такая же дружба будет и у их отпрысков. Так и случилось, хотя поначалу болезненность Роджерса отталкивала от себя непоседливого Уилсона, которому только и надо было, что гулять, бегать, лазить везде и убегать от неприятностей (с этим он справлялся мастерски до тех пор, пока не познакомился со Стивом). Лишь спустя какое-то время Сэмюэль-младший понял, что за тонкой кожей вечно кашляющего задохлика скрывается умный парень, страстно любящий рисовать и защищать слабых (которые на его фоне казались супергероями).  
  
      Уилсон был совершенно не готов к тому, что с девятнадцатилетием его придет поздравлять не щуплый ботан-дальтоник, глуховатый на левое ухо, а перекачанная гора мышц, мямлящая, как его лучший друг, что-то о сыворотке Эрскина, экспериментах и Академии.  
  
      — Все еще уверен, что хочешь поступить сюда вместе со мной? — неуверенно спросил Роджерс, будучи готовым к любому возможному варианту. — Это ведь не то, о чем ты мечтал. Планировал поступать на медицинский и…  
  
      — Смею напомнить тебе, что некто на пару сотен фунтов худее мечтал стать художником и рисовать комиксы, — Сэм скрестил руки на груди и скептично посмотрел на друга, уши которого предательски заалели, — а вместо этого исчез на полгода и вернулся вот этим! — парень руками обрисовал нечто, похожее перевернутый треугольник. — Ты похож на начос, чувак!  
  
      — А ты похож на придурка, но я же молчу, — несильно ткнув друга кулаком в плечо усмехнулся Стив, не скрывая своего облегчения. — Все, пора на заселение.  
  
      — Надеюсь, мне в соседи не попадется такой же зануда, как ты. Потому что иначе я просто свихнусь!  
  
      — Жаль все же, что не получилось поселиться вместе, — вздохнул Роджерс, что со стороны выглядело весьма забавно, потому что его футболка «на-три-размера-меньше-ну-да-ладно-сойдет» едва не разошлась по швам на мощной груди.  
  
      — Что? Нет! Это просто прекрасно, дружище! Мне тебя дома хватило рядом, а тут такой шанс сбежать от всей этой твоей серьезности, ответственности и вообще всей «стивовости», что я с удовольствием им воспользуюсь! — засмеялся Сэм, подхватывая со скамьи обе сумки и вручая одну другу. — Но не переживай, я буду заходить, чтобы смахнуть с тебя пыль, мой друг.  
  
      — Невероятное проявление чувств с твоей стороны, — хмыкнул Стив, закидывая сумку на плечо и устремляя взгляд в сторону причудливого серого здания, которое больше напоминало музей современной архитектуры, чем центр Академии. — Нас ждет удивительное время.  
  
      Со своим соседом Стиву удалось познакомиться не сразу: когда он вошел в отведенную ему комнату (которая по размеру дала бы фору небольшой квартирке в центре Бруклина), вещи его соседа уже были разбросаны по кровати, тумбочке и письменному столу, но самого его не было. Особой чистоплотностью он, видимо, не отличался, либо просто решил таким образом пометить территорию. Роджерс же, вздохнув, закинул сумку на стул и забрался на кровать, удобно опершись спиной о стену.  
  
      Еще год назад никто бы и подумать не мог, что он — главный дохляк Бруклин Хайтс — поступит в элитную Академию для специальных агентов. Да большая часть толпы и не слышала о существовании такой! А он тут, еще и в компании лучшего друга и нового тела. Да… с последним придется повозиться. Хоть он и провел почти полгода в компании доктора Эрскина и его команды, он все еще не смог в полной мере оценить собственные силы и возможности, да и чувство размера порой подводило — когда ты всю жизнь смотрел снизу-вверх, трудно научиться смотреть сверху-вниз. И хрупкие предметы, да, это тоже большая проблема. Именно Авраам Эрскин посоветовал ему подать заявление в эту Академию — здесь он, во-первых, научится понимать собственное тело, во-вторых, будет в безопасности.  
  
      За этими мыслями Стив незаметно для себя задремал, но провалиться в полноценный сон так и не успел. Громко хлопнувшая дверь, а после и быстрый поток речи, обрушившийся на него, вырвали его из расслабленного состояния.  
  
      — О, привет, ты мой сосед? Ну, очевидно же, что да, раз дрыхнешь тут. Кстати прости, не хотел будить, думал, тут еще никого. Я Клинт Бартон.  
  
      — Стив Роджерс, — парень одновременно пожал протянутую руку и зевнул. — Да я и не спал, так, задремал немного после дороги.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты не сильно устал, — Клинт уже носился по комнате в поисках чего-то, — потому что я слышал, что тут есть чумовой бар! Хэй, телефон, ну не смешно уже, куда ты запропастился?  
  
      — Так это правда?  
  
      — А? — новоявленный сосед на мгновение отвлекся от перерывания собственной сумки и удивленно посмотрел на Роджерса, после чего кивнул каким-то собственным мыслям и снова по пояс залез в сумку и уже оттуда ответил: — Да-да, есть офигенный бар, Наташа уже про него всё разузнала, а Барнс открестился, назвав алкоголиком, к тому же он еще не приехал, поэтому ты моя последняя надежда, я еще никого не знаю и вообще…  
  
      — Хэй, парень, ты слишком быстрый, притормози! — усмехнулся Стив, мысленно прикидывая что-то. — Кто такая Наташа? И Барнс?  
  
      — Наташа Романофф, моя девушка, и она реально горячая и идеальная, но, хэй, я тебе этого не говорил, а то она меня убьёт! — Бартон с победным кличем вылез из сумки, держа трофейный телефон. — А Барнс, ну… это Барнс. Сам увидишь, когда вы познакомитесь, он тут часто будет зависать, потому что мой лучший друг и потому что вы будете учиться вместе. Ты же на Боевой факультет поступил, да?  
  
      Стив подумал, что ему, видимо, придется смириться с болтливым соседом и его компанией. Не то чтобы он был против, просто иногда безумно хотелось тишины. Оставалось верить и надеяться, что у Сэма был сосед потише.  
  
      — Это так очевидно? — со смешком спросил Роджерс, вставая с кровати и подхватывая сумку. Надо бы разложить вещи. Форму, инвентарь и канцелярские товары обещали обеспечить на первых занятиях, так что у него с собой был прожиточный минимум — несколько рубашек, пара джинс и футболок, которые Уилсон называл «мечта качка», нижнее белье, пара любимых книг и художественные принадлежности. С какой-то обреченностью Стив вспомнил о лежащем на дне сумки ноутбуке и мысленно с ним попрощался — после всех бросков он вряд ли выжил.  
  
      — Прости, но ты не похож ни на шпиона, ни на научника — они все на голову больные, поверь мне! — ни на связиста, ты не кажешься слишком общительным. Ты можешь, конечно, учиться на Командном, но мне что-то подсказывает, что ты все-таки боевик. Ну, знаешь, твои параметры, — Клин обрисовал перевернутый треугольник и случайно швырнул телефон в мусорку, стоящую рядом с входной дверью. — Упс!  
  
      — А ты меткий, — присвистнул Стив, проследив траекторию полета. — И в наблюдениях, и в бросках.  
  
      — Ты еще не видел, как я играю в дартс! — воскликнул Бартон, подпрыгнув, словно Марио в знаменитой игре, и отправился спасать свой мобильник.  
  
      Не успел он склониться над мусоркой, как дверь распахнулась с такой силой, что вдарила ему по пятой точке.  
  
      — Бартон!  
  
      Клинт по-девчачьи вскрикнул и попытался прикрыться дверью.  
  
      На пороге появилась разъяренная девушка, рыжие волосы которой едва ли не стояли дыбом. Перед собой на кендо-стике она держала носки.  
  
      — Я даже спрашивать не буду, что твои грязные носки делают в моей сумке, Бартон! Я просто запихну их тебе в глотку и скажу, что так и было!  
  
      Перекувыркнувшись, Клинт оказался рядом с Роджерсом, за которого, недолго думая, и спрятался.  
  
      — А это вот Наташа, — выглядывая из-за соседа, улыбнулся Бартон, тут же уворачиваясь от брошенной в него палки и улетевших куда-то за стол носков. — Я как раз рассказывал Стиву о баре, о котором ничего бы не знал, если бы не твоя невероятная способность добывать информацию!  
  
      — Не заговаривай мне зубы, — приближаясь, угрожающе прошипела девушка. — На меня твоя болтовня не действует.  
  
      — Попытаться стоило. Да-да, я знаю, что это уже миллионная проваленная попытка, не начинай, — речь Клинта разгонялась. Казалось, этот человек просто не способен говорить медленно. — И вообще, знакомься, это Стив, и мы будем жить вместе!  
  
      — Искренне сочувствую, — хмыкнула Наташа, пожимая большую ладонь и тут же из мегеры превращаясь в спокойную девушку. — Совет от профессионала в делах общения с этим неугомонным: беруши — действительно крутая вещь.  
  
      — Спасибо, я учту, — улыбнулся Роджерс, где-то на фоне запищал Клинт:  
  
      — Мы его теряем! Вызывайте спасателей, Людей Икс, Доктора Кто! Мы! Его! Теряем!  
  
      Слова худого не говоря, Наташа отвесила ему подзатыльник и потянулась за кендо-стиком.  
  
      — Роджерс, брат, не верь ей! — продолжал голосить Бартон, повиснув на стивовых плечах. — Она русская, она тебя сожрет после спаривания! Она ж эта самая! Черная Вдова!  
  
      — Как быстро вы побратались, — процедила Наташа, постукивая стиком по ладони свободной руки.  
  
      — Ты особо переваренным не выглядишь, — пробормотал Стив, удивленно вздернув бровь.  
  
      — У меня иммунитет! — тут же приосанился Клинт и огреб-таки палкой по голове.  
  
      — Сядь и заткнись, а то и правда сожру, — Наташа, бросив последний презрительный взгляд на своего парня и попутно осмотрев его кровать, села на кровать Стива. — Касательно бара. Во-первых, он есть. Во-вторых, сегодня посвят новичков, поэтому мы туда пойдем, но вместе со старичками, чтобы нас не зацепило. Я уже познакомилась со своей соседкой — Пегги — она тут уже второй год учится и у нее есть связи, так что она проведет нас по своим путям.  
  
      — Что за посвят? — решил прервать речь девушки Роджерс. — То есть, я, конечно, знаю, что это такое, но что он в себя включает?  
  
      — Каждый год это что-то новенькое, поэтому нам надо очень постараться, чтобы этого избежать, — Бартон запрыгнул на свой стол, достал откуда-то из глубин толстовки яблоко и смачно его надкусил.  
  
      — Баром заведует сынок Старка, он его, собственно, и основал, уж не знаю, как провернул это под носом учителей, но узнаю. Называется странно — «Альтрон», но, как говорится, чем бы душа миллиардерского сыночка не тешилась, лишь бы он искусственный интеллект создать не пытался. После прошлогоднего посвята численность первокурсников резко сократилась — Тони возжелал трусов преподавателей.  
  
      — Так что сегодня нас ожидает не только выпивка, но и шоу, — оживился Клинт, — при этом даже без риска быть участниками всего этого беспредела.  
  
      — Если не перестанешь действовать мне на нервы, — ехидно улыбнулась Наташа, — то скажу Пегги, что в глаза тебя не видела, а мой парень — это Стив. Вот уж мы посмеемся, глядя, как ты будешь выкручиваться.  
  
      — Сурово, — одобрительно присвистнул Роджерс.  
  
      Клинт лишь пожал плечами, догрыз яблоко и не глядя швырнул огрызок в урну. Огрызок приземлился точно в центр мусорной корзины.  
  
      — Я уже говорил, что ты меткий? — приподнял бровь Стив.  
  
      — Ага, а я сказал, что это еще цветочки. Вот сегодня в баре увидишь, когда я сделаю всех в дартс. Я надеюсь, у них есть дартс. Впрочем, всегда можно метать чем-то в бармена.  
  
      — Так, все, пойдем, Зоркий Глаз, — Наташа уже стаскивала парня со стола за капюшон, — у нас еще дела.  
  
      — Соколиный! Соколиный Глаз, Нат, могла бы и запомнить, раз сама меня так называешь. Да не тяни меня так, задушишь и как дальше без такого очаровательного меня жить будешь? Все, Стив, будь готов через два часа! Форма одежды — офигительная, настроение в тон, уяснил? Приду тебя забирать и проверю!  
  
      Около двери Наташа придала Бартону ускорение пинком под зад и обернулась.  
  
      — Было приятно познакомиться, до встречи.  
  
      — Взаимно, — улыбнулся тот.  
  
      Только когда в комнате стало тихо Стив поймал себя на мысли, что болтовня Бартона его совершенно не напрягала. Возможно, годы, проведенные рядом с Уилсоном, дали о себе знать, а, возможно, все гораздо проще — Клинт ему понравился. Так что Роджерс мог смело говорить лучшему другу, что сосед по комнате ему вполне по душе.  
  
      Выудив телефон из заднего кармана, Стив набрал друга, включил громкую связь и, бросив телефон на кровать, принялся распаковывать вещи. Книги и художественные принадлежности отправились на стол вместе с ноутбуком, который выглядел на удивление целым. Роджерс очень надеялся, что тот остался все еще в рабочем состоянии.  
  
      — О, неужели уже соскучился? — послышался после пятого гудка жизнерадостный голос в трубке. — Или звонишь доложить о том, что ты уже разложил все вещи и, как прилежный мальчик, идешь искать библиотеку?  
  
      — Вообще-то хотел рассказать, что тот бар, о котором ты мне говорил, все-таки не миф, — хмыкнул Стив, развешивая рубашки в шкафу. — Но раз тебе больше хочется подкалывать меня, то валяй.  
  
      — Стоп, что? — в голосе Уилсона удивление мешалось с весельем. — То есть ты хочешь сказать, что узнал о реальности бара, в который, смею напомнить, даже не верил, раньше меня? Чувак, ты меня разыгрываешь?  
  
      — Не только о реальности, дружище, но и о том, кто им заправляет, — засмеялся Стив. Все же обойти лучшего друга в поиске веселья, да еще и в первый день в Академии, это классное чувство. Особенно если этот самый друг считает тебя занудой. — К слову, через два часа нужно быть готовым.  
  
      — Что? Да как вообще ты умудрился? — кажется, только сейчас Сэм осознал сказанное другом в полной мере. — Не прошло и трех часов, как мы сюда приехали, а ты уже в курсе всех событий. Да как так?  
  
      — Ну, со всеми событиями ты явно погорячился. А как так получилось? Мне просто повезло с соседом, — достав из сумки последние вещи Роджерс прицельным пинком отправил ее под кровать. — А у тебя, кстати, как с соседом?  
  
      — Еще не знаю, я тут пока один. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что тебя мне в этом вопросе уже не обогнать. Бьюсь об заклад, что ты уже рад, что не поселился со мной.  
  
      — О да, безумно рад, — довольным голосом протянул Стив, вытягиваясь на кровати. — Терпеть твою физиономию круглыми сутками — выше моих скромных сил.  
  
      — Остроумие — это не твое, Роджерс, — хмыкнул собеседник. — Так что ты там говорил, через два часа быть готовым? Окей, договорились, жду от тебя смс с координатами.  
  
      Сбросив вызов, Стив довольно потянулся всем телом. Ну что ж, новая глава его жизни начинается ярко и весело, и он надеется, что так и пойдет дальше.


	2. Альтрон открывает свои двери

      Ровно через два часа, Бартон стоял на пороге их со Стивом комнаты и придирчиво осматривал Роджерса и Уилсона, ходя вокруг них кругами.  
  
      — Мда, вы явно были «завсегдатаями» вечеринок, — пробубнил, наконец, парень, одергивая свою белую футболку с яркой фиолетовой стрелой, — только галстуков не хватает, и можно было бы на выпускной. Спасибо, что в джинсах, а не в брюках.  
  
      — Ну не всем же выглядеть, как бомж, — закатила глаза Наташа, пожимая руку Сэма. — Приятно познакомиться.  
  
      — Взаимно, — улыбнулся Уилсон. — Прекрасно выглядишь, зеленый тебе к лицу.  
  
      — Я все еще здесь, ау! — вклинился между ними Бартон, излучая недовольство — как это так, комплименты Наташе, да не от него? — Не сметь подбивать клинья к моей девушке при живом мне!  
  
      — Ну, это легко можно исправить, — мило улыбнулась Романофф, оттаскивая парня за ухо. — И вообще, комплимент — это не подкат, а вежливость, грубая ты свинья с фермы.  
  
      — Я из цирка!  
  
      — Сути дела это не меняет, — вздохнула девушка и перевела взгляд на наблюдающих за ними парней. — Рубашки — это, конечно, хорошо, но в следующий раз можно менее официально. Готовы?  
  
      — Всегда готовы! — Уилсон шутливо отдал честь и открыл дверь. — Прошу. Куда, кстати, идем?  
  
      — В котельную, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Бартон, обгоняя новоявленных друзей.  
  
      — Пегги не сможет нас провести, она немного занята — у Старка появилась очередная гениальная идея, и Пеппер запросила помощь. Но она достаточно подробно рассказала, как нам пройти, плюс отдала мне запасной ключ, — пояснила Наташа, обгоняя Клинта, чтобы идти впереди. — И да, мы действительно идем в котельную. Нам очень повезло, что вы, парни, живете в третьем корпусе — достаточно спуститься в подвал и будем практически на месте.  
  
      — Система туннелей! — заговорщицким шепотом оповестил парней Клинт, едва ли не начиная подпрыгивать от возбуждения. — Раньше под Академией был военный бункер, о котором благополучно забыли, и документов об этом не сохранилось, а Старк его нашел и…  
  
      — Ори погромче, чтобы точно все узнали, — шикнула на него Романофф, с помощью Стива открывая тяжелую армированную дверь, которую перед этим отперла серебряным ключом. Роджерс мимоходом отметил, что на кольцо ключа была повязана яркая алая лента, которая не могла не привлечь внимание, но также была бы хорошим маяком при потере.  
  
      Между тем Бартон достал из кармана тонкий предмет, похожий на плеер, и потряс им перед лицом рыжей (за что чуть не схлопотал по собственному):  
  
      — Глушилка спасет человечество, Нат, сама же говорила! Включил её, как только мы начали собираться, — радостно пропел парень и первым шагнул на темную хлипкую лестницу, которая подсвечивалась лишь красными люминесцентными лампами. — Воу, тут довольно опасный спуск и вообще глубоко.  
  
      — Сам говорил про бункер, — закатила глаза Наташа, хватая Клинта за шкирку и начиная спуск, не обращая никакого внимания на его писк. — Ни связи, ни интернета — Старк из принципа отказался проводить вай-фай.  
  
      — Хлипкая у них какая-то дверь, — между тем отметил Сэм, начиная спуск вслед за Стивом. — Закрывается на один оборот и…  
  
      — Ключ — это лишь данность какой-то странной эстетике Тони, — пояснила Наташа, не дав ему закончить мысль, — над дверью висит нано-камера, на случай появления на горизонте преподавателей, а в бородке ключа спрятан чип, который считывается в замочной скважине и размагничивает замки.  
  
      — И преподаватели еще ни о чем не узнали? — спросил Роджерс, подсвечивая себе под ноги фонариком с телефона.  
  
      — Может и узнали, но доказать ничего не могут, — Клинт, наконец, вырвался из захвата Наташи и на всякий случай шел на несколько ступеней позади неё, — было несколько облав, но пока они возились с замками, Старк успел все спрятать. Не спрашивай меня, я не в курсе, какие у него там магические технологии. В общем, преподаватели обнаруживали лишь чистенький подвал.  
  
      — Что как бы наводит на подозрение, — пробормотал Уилсон.  
  
      — Наводит еще как, но не получается у них пока ничего доказать, — Наташа остановилась перед очередной дверью и снова применила магический ключ Старка. — Добро пожаловать в бар «Альтрон»!  
  
      — Это просто…  
  
      — Охренеть! — закончил Сэм за Стива, вглядываясь в буйство красок и полуголых тел.  
  
      Они вчетвером оказались на небольшом балкончике, справа от которого находился своеобразный VIP для старшекурсников со своей барной зоной и развлекательным углом, а слева — лестница, ведущая на нижний уровень с танцполом. Там-то и творилась какая-то адская вакханалия — иначе это никак не назвать: первокурсники разных возрастов бегали по бару в костюмах горилл и дрались за бананы, развешанные по помещению, а то время как старшекурсники, не попавшие в лаунж-зону второго этажа, чинно пили, общались и просто отдыхали, сидя за столиками, возле каждого из которых стояло по одному железному костюму в качестве охраны от забега приматов.  
  
      — Нормальная у них такая система безопасности, — присвистнул Клинт, по пояс свесившись вниз и выцепив связку бананов из-под носа у зазевавшегося первачка.  
  
      — Роджерс, бог миловал нас, познакомив с мисс Романофф! — воскликнул Уилсон, перевесившись через перила и наблюдая за прыжками и угрозами в сторону Бартона от обидевшегося неудачника.  
  
      — И мисс Романофф еще поплатится за это, — раздалось у них за спинами, и Стив, удержав едва не свалившегося друга за шлевку джинс, обернулся.  
  
      Перед ними стоял никто иной, как владелец и учредитель подпольного бара — Тони Старк.  
  
      — Милая козлиная бородка, Старк, — промурлыкала Наташа, отбирая у парня его бокал, — и костюм короля-макаки тоже ничего.  
  
      — Это король Луи из Книги Джунглей, русская ж ты деревенщина! — притворно оскорбился Старк, прижав руку к реактору, который слабо просвечивал сквозь редкую шерсть костюма на груди. — Ранила меня до самого осколка!  
  
      — Хм, не слишком глубоко, значит, — удовлетворенно протянула Романофф, извлекая оливку из мартини и выкидывая её с балкона под болезненный вздох Тони. — Как ты вообще узнал, что мы здесь, а не носимся внизу вместе с теми, кто хочет завоевать твоё расположение и получить доступ к алкоголю?  
  
      — У меня свои каналы, детки!  
  
      — Пегги рассказала о нас Пеппер, а она — Тони, — попытался замаскировать ответ под кашель Клинт, за что и был награжден уничтожающим взглядом от Тони. — Что?  
  
      — Кажется, нас не представили? — язвительно протянул Старк, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
      — Это Стив Роджерс и Сэм Уилсон. Ну, с Нат ты уже знаком, да. А ты Тони Старк. Крутое место, серьезно! Не представляю, как тебе удалось все это обустроить, да еще и так, чтобы не спалиться, не расскажешь? Нет? Ну и ладно, со временем выпытаю. О, пиво, — приметив официантку воскликнул Бартон, — мне три, да похолоднее, и мартини для дамы. А, да, я же сам не представился! Клинт Бартон, можно по имени, можно по фамилии, милым только не зови, это разрешено только Нат и Баку, ну да не суть. Сколько с меня?  
  
      — За мой счет, — послышался смеющийся голос за спиной Бартона. — За то, что перепиздел самого Тони Старка, раньше я думал, что на это способен я один. Уэйд Уилсон, можно Дэдпул и даже Сладенький, я не обижусь. Могу, конечно, челюсть сломать, но точно без обид.  
  
      — Только тебя мне здесь и не хватало, — закатил глаза Старк, схватив с подноса находящейся в прострации официантки бокал с виски и жестом отослав её куда-подальше, а точнее за заказанным пивом.  
  
      — Я знаю, что ты по мне скучал, поэтому я здесь, та-дааам! — Уэйд шутливо поклонился и почесал голову через маску. — Чувачок-паучок немного запаздывает, но ничего страшного, он, скорее всего, ботанит над учебниками. Ты его совсем загонял в своей лабаратории, ни стыда, ни совести, так хоть стипендию повысь! Белый со мной, между прочим, согласен, и второй тоже поддакивает где-то на фоне… А, это у желтого газы. Ну да ничего, чимичанга все равно была великолепной и…  
  
      — А я думал, что я много болтаю, — ошалело пробормотал Клинт, навалившись на плечи Роджерса и Уилсона.  
  
      — Знаешь его? — тихо поинтересовался Стив, наблюдая за активно жестикулирующим Уэйдом.  
  
      — Никого не смутило, что мы однофамильцы? — так же тихо спросил Сэм.  
  
      — Однофамильцы? — мигом переключился Уэйд поворачиваясь к первокурсникам, — привет, братишка! И остальным привет от всех нас.  
  
      — От всех это от кого? — уточнил Бартон.  
  
      — Народ, вы довольно быстро усвоите, что в Академии каждый второй — псих, но вот этот, — Старк постучал указательным пальцем по плечу Уилсона, — псих покруче всех остальных. Как минимум потому…  
  
      — Как минимум потому, что максимум. Максимум личностей в одном теле. Однозначно больше, чем у кого-либо из присутствующих в этом баре. Хотя, если кто-то беременный пятью детенышами сразу, тогда в этом человеке личностей больше.  
  
      — А теперь, детишки, — Старк жестом прервал болтовню Уилсона, — папочка пойдет и выдаст свою приветственную речь в честь начала нового года.  
  
      Тони направился в сторону персонального балкона, откуда каждый год вещал свою проникновенную речь, а компания передвинулась поближе к бару, чтобы сделать очередные заказы помимо пива для Клинта. Как-то незаметно испарился в толпе Уэйд, но никто не придал этому большого значения.  
  
      — А теперь минутку внимания, — раздался усиленный микрофоном голос хозяина заведения, все присутствующие повернулись в сторону говорящего. — Все мы безмерно рады началу нового года в Академии, а также тому, что «Альтрон» продолжает быть невидимкой для всего руководства. Поэтому напоминаю старшекурсникам и ввожу в курс первогодок: никаких фото в интернете, если хотите и дальше отдыхать в этом прекрасном месте.  
  
      — Первое правило бара «Альтрон» — не говорить о баре «Альтрон», — послышался смешок со стороны кого-то из старшекурсников.  
  
      — Именно! Никаких восторженных описаний в твиттере, как бы не хотелось, — кивнул Старк. — Так же смею напомнить, что здесь действуют немного другие законы, так что алкоголь доступен всем, кому уже стукнуло восемнадцать. Не благодарите.  
  
      — А это вообще законно? — нахмурился Стив.  
  
      — А тебе ли не все равно? — удивился Бартон, потягивая пиво прямо из запотевшей бутылки. — Ты и Сэм, вроде, наши с Барнсом и Нат одногодки. Вам же по девятнадцать, да? Уже не восемнадцать, пить разрешается!  
  
      — Его совесть будет грызть, ты что, — хохотнул Сэм, покрутив в руке свою порцию пива. — А заодно и нас с тобой. Меня, как лучшего друга, а тебя, дружище, как ближайшего оболтуса, которого нужно наставить на путь истинный. На самом деле я должен бы поставить тебе пиво за то, что эта груда мышц теперь твоя головная боль.  
  
      — Тогда мы просто обменяемся пивом, потому что твой сосед — мой лучший друг и, поверь, тоже личность та еще, — хмыкнул Клинт. Он уже успел выяснить где и с кем будет жить Барнс.  
  
      — И последнее, — громкий голос Старка прервал начавшуюся было беседу о занудных лучших друзьях. — Ставки принимаются с завтрашнего дня. Вот теперь все. Поздравляю всех с открытием сезона, ура!  
  
      — Ставки? — оживилась Наташа. — А на что ставки-то, пояснить не мог?  
  
      — А на что угодно, — ответила ей незнакомая шатенка в очках, сидящая через два стула от компании. — Кто первым вылетит. Какую пару первой сорвут в этом году. Где прогремит первый взрыв. Так же на парочки ставят, я в прошлом году неплохо поднялась на Уилсоне с Паркером, мало кто верил, что Уэйд добьется Питера. Наивные. Если планируешь делать ставки, то рекомендую начать с простого и касающегося первогодок, например, кого первым вызовут к директору. На более серьезные вещи ставь не раньше, чем через месяц, когда во всем разберешься.  
  
      — Кто из нашего курса первым удостоится чести увидеть кабинет директора? — хмыкнула Нат, — Завтра же поставлю на Бартона, если еще будет актуально. А за советы спасибо.  
  
      — Дарси, — протянула руку девушка, — если нужна инфа, смело обращайся. Чем смогу — помогу.  
  
      — Наташа, — пожала руку в ответ Романова. — Обычно я и сама неплохо справляюсь с ее поиском, но все равно учту.  
  
      Прошло полчаса, за которые компания первокурсников успела познакомиться поближе с помещением бара и некоторыми посетителями. У барной стойки Наташа приметила несколько досок, на которых, судя по всему, и велся тотализатор. Видимо, ставки принимались действительно на что угодно, по крайней мере мелки рядом лежали всех цветов радуги. Бартон выяснил, что подзаработать денег можно не только на ставках, но и на играх в бильярд и дартс, чему обрадовался и тут же направился за дротиками, а Сэма со Стивом отправил на бильярд. В честь первого дня играли исключительно на выпивку, зато можно было прощупать почву и оценить с кем стоит играть в будущем, а с кем лучше не связываться.  
  
      Клинт, перебравшийся за стол к Роджерсу и Уилсону, как раз прицеливался для очередного удара, когда на его шее крепко сомкнулась рука, и недовольный голос прошипел в самое ухо:  
  
      — Бартон, однажды я тебя прикончу и не посмотрю, что мы знакомы хренову тучу лет, — услышав угрозу Стив и Сэм напряглись, готовые в любую секунду прийти на помощь.  
  
      — Спокойно, народ, — со смехом прохрипел тот, плечом оттолкнув угрожавшего парня и тут же радостно обняв, — это Барнс, мой лучший друг, а убить он меня грозится со дня нашего знакомства, так что можете не воспринимать его слова о моем смертоубийстве всерьез.  
  
      — Да тебя все хотят убить с первого дня знакомства, — засмеялась Наташа, тоже обнимая пришедшего. — Народ, знакомьтесь, Джеймс Барнс, человек, способный заткнуть Бартона.  
  
      — Одним ударом, — хмыкнул Джеймс пожимая руки Стиву и Сэму.  
  
      — Это было один раз, Барнс, и я отвлекся, а ты подло ударил меня, когда я не был к этому готов! — вспыхнул Клинт. — И вообще, как ты здесь оказался? И как тебе бар? Крутое местечко, да? Ой, не кривись так, будто я тебе теплого молока вместо холодного виски налил.  
  
      Поток речи был прерван просто, но эффективно — Барнс закрыл рот друга ладонью.  
  
      — Если ты хочешь, чтобы люди отвечали хотя бы на часть твоих бесконечных вопросов, то дай им такую возможность, — не обращая внимания на мычание и гневный взгляд спокойно произнес Барнс. — Меня провела Пегги, которая сейчас ищет Старка, чтобы цитирую: «Выбить из его гениальной башки хоть часть идиотизма».  
  
      — А вот, кстати, и она, — первой свою соседку по комнате заметила, конечно же, Наташа, и пока мужская часть компании знакомилась с новоприбывшим, она наблюдала за происходящим.  
  
      Пегги, одетая в джинсы и темно-зеленую футболку, выглядела элегантно и устрашающе одновременно. По крайней мере угрожающе для Тони, которому девушка отвешивала внушительной силы подзатыльники.  
  
      — Скажи мне, пожалуйста, Тони, — в раздраженном голосе Пегги проступал английский акцент, — какого черта я полчаса отбивалась от твоих мартышек, пытающихся нарядить меня в подобную себе макаку? Учти, если это твоя очередная шуточка в честь открытия сезона, я узнаю, и ты об этом пожалеешь!  
  
      — Картер, хватит меня лупить! Ты вообще толпу нелегалов притащила в обход ежегодному испытанию, но я же молчу!  
  
      — Вот и молчи, прекрасно же знаешь, что спорить с мисс Картер — дело заведомо провальное и даже я не рискую в это соваться, — заржал проходящий мимо Уэйд. — О, Паучок, неужели тебя принесло на огонек! Пардон, леди и джентльмены, моя любимая задница пришла, срочно нужно затащить его в укромный уголок.  
  
      Уилсон умчался куда-то в сторону входа, где и заметил улыбающегося парня со взъерошенными волосами. Пегги и Тони, переругиваясь, направились к кабинету Старка. Бартон лишь пожал плечами и взялся за кий.  
  
      — Готовься, Уилсон, сейчас я тебя обыграю! — потирая наконечник кия мелом ухмыльнулся тот.  
  
      — Уравняем шансы, — хлопнул друга по плечу Джеймс, — комната против комнаты. Мы с Сэмом против вас со Стивом. Проигравшие покупают пиццу.  
  
      — Тогда лучше бы нам выиграть, — хмыкнул Сэм, — потому что Роджерс ест, как два слона!  
  
      Партия выдалась напряженной. Бартон хоть и был метким, но на стороне Барнса был опыт игр с лучшим другом — он знал все слабые места Клинта, а Сэм и Стив быстро заразились азартом от своих партнеров по команде.  
  
      Решающий удар наносил Уилсон и, казалось, что победа уже у них с Барнсом в кармане, но шар остановился за пару сантиметров от лузы.  
  
      — Какого?! — в один голос воскликнули Сэм и Джеймс.  
  
      — Удача сегодня на нашей стороне, — самодовольно усмехнулся Клинт, хлопая Стива по бицепсу, удивленно ойкая после этого и потирая руку.  
  
      — Не совсем удача, но на вашей, да, — на зелёном покрытии стола буквально из ниоткуда появился человек в странном костюме. Парень что-то нажал, открывая лицевую панель на шлеме и улыбнулся. — Всем привет, я Скотт. Без обид, парни, я просто болел за них и не смог побороть своей тяги к жульничеству. Да и любопытно стало, действительно ли этот здоровяк так много ест, как говорят.  
  
      — О, Лэнг, вот и ты! — Старк вылетел из кабинета и стремительным шагом направился к бильярдному столу. — Тебя мне только и не хватало!  
  
      — Что сразу Лэнг? Что я сделал? — засуетился парень, судорожно раздумывая — стоит ли ему слезать со стола, либо просто уменьшаться и скрываться в неизвестности, чтобы не огребать почем зря.  
  
      — Помощь нужна в перевозке особо крупных, ну ты понимаешь, — Тони обрисовал в воздухе бутылку и нервно ухмыльнулся. — Фьюри поклялся, что он найдет на нас управу, поэтому все близлежащие склады за нас закрыты. Но мы так просто не сдаемся, так что ром у нас теперь будет карибский, а виски — шотландский!  
  
      Толпа взорвалась одобряющим гулом и смехом, а Старк раскланялся в шутливых овациях. Стив и Сэм переглянулись и улыбнулись друг другу. Не такого первого дня они ожидали, но то, что произошло, было в тысячу раз лучше. Оставалось надеяться, что так пойдет и дальше.


	3. О первом учебном дне, побоях и кофеине

      Утро первого учебного дня для Стива началось с удивительного открытия: утренний Бартон — тихий Бартон. Казалось, что Клинт продолжал спать даже в вертикальном положении и только каким-то чудом смог нормально одеться и ни во что не врезавшись дойти до столовой, где их уже ожидали друзья.  
  
      — Судя по твоему пришибленному виду, — вместо приветствия ухмыльнулся Джеймс, откладывая сендвич на тарелку, — ты находишься под впечатлением от аномально тихого Бартона. Да, природа заложила в него время наименьшей активности и, к великой радости окружающих, это именно утро.  
  
      — Если бы он был самим собой и по утрам, — зевнула Наташа и потянулась к кофе, — то его дано бы уже убили.  
  
      — Зато утренний Стив — это наказание для кого угодно, — прожевав тост буркнул Уилсон. — «Сэм, мы опаздываем! Сэм, оторви свой зад от кровати! Сэм, мистер Крингл убьет нас, если мы опоздаем на физкультуру!». До сих пор бесит.  
  
      — Так как давно вы знакомы? — поинтересовался излишне бодрый Барнс, параллельно скидывая голову Бартона со своего плеча.  
  
      — А меня больше интересует вопрос, что Стив делал по утрам в твоей спальне? — приподняла бровь Нат. Роджерс залился румянцем.  
  
      — Я тебе так скажу, чувак, — оживился Сэм, проигнорировав вопрос девушки, — пусть и прозвучит пафосно, но мы были знакомы до своего рождения!  
  
      Стив изобразил трагический фейспалм и, пока Уилсон с ухмылкой осматривал ошалелые лица их товарищей, поспешил объяснить:  
  
      — Наши родители были знакомы со школы, мы жили на одной лестничной площадке и, как любили шутить наши отцы, были запланированы в одно время. Именно отсюда пошли шуточки про то, что мы были знакомы до рождения.  
  
      — Слишком сложно, — сквозь сон буркнул Бартон, снова пуская слюни на футболку Джеймса, — давайте о чем-нибудь другом поговорим.  
  
      — Это нормально? — поинтересовался Роджерс, разрезая омлет.  
  
      — Вполне, — ответила Наташа, подталкивая отчаявшемуся Барнсу салфетницу. — А когда он перевозбужденным ложится спать, то болтает во сне.  
  
      — И иногда поет или декламирует стихи, так что готовь беруши, — буркнул Джеймс, оттирая салфетками футболку и подкладывая пару под щеку друга.  
  
      — Просто готовь беруши, я тебе это уже советовала, — хмыкнула Нат и, посмотрев на часы, засобиралась. — Советую вам поспешить с завтраком, растолкать Бартона и доставить себя вместе с ним к третьему спортивному комплексу. Говорят, что тренер настолько зло во плоти, что запирает двери на замок и не пускает опоздавших. И живых не выпускает. До скорого!  
  
      — Ложь и провокация, — пробормотал Клинт вслед уходящей девушке и снова засопел.  
  
      — А третий спортивный комплекс — это где? — осмотрев компанию, поинтересовался Сэм.  
  
      Ответом ему было тяжелое молчание.  
  
      Занятие по боевым искусствам проходило у всего первого курса одновременно, не зависимо от факультета. Когда первокурсники — включая Бартона, которого удалось привести в стабильное положение в пространстве благодаря энергетику — прибыли в зал, то ни у кого не возникло сомнений, что вести его будет человек с немалым опытом. Во взгляде мужчины читалась твердость, которая приобретается только в бою.  
  
      — Оружие — незаменимо для оперативника, — осмотрев выстроившихся в шеренгу студентов начал Брок Рамлоу, — но случается, что оружие недоступно. Оперативник, не способный постоять за себя без оружия, — мертвый оперативник. Для начала мы проведем несколько общих занятий, чтобы выявить ваши навыки, а после уже разделим вас по группам. По опыту могу сразу сказать, что научный факультет практически полным составом отправится на самооборону, вам большего и не нужно. Факультет связи так же, в основном, отправляется на самооборону. Поверьте, совсем скоро остальные будут вам завидовать.  
  
      После первого же спарринга всем сразу стало ясно, почему им предстоит завидовать тем, у кого будет более легкая программа. Студентов Рамлоу не щадил, его не волновало парень перед ним или девушка, не волновала комплекция и уровень подготовки. Ребята, которым не посчастливилось попасть с ним в спарринг, к концу тренировки равномерно покрылись синяками, ссадинами и цветастым матом тренера — в выражениях мужчина не стеснялся.  
  
      — «Уилсон, какого хера ты спишь? Даже у Максимофф этот прием получается лучше, а она девчонка, которая не только в два раза меньше тебя, но еще младше! Либо ты собираешься, либо не тратишь мое время и пиздуешь к связистам!», — лежа на матах передразнивал Рамлоу Сэм. В зале осталось всего несколько людей, которые постепенно переползали в сторону душевых. — Да какого хрена? Вводное занятие, первая, мать его, тренировка! А я еще думал, что слухи о нем преувеличены. Да его еще недооценили.  
  
      — Сэм, не ной, — поморщился Стив. В чем-то он был согласен с другом, но тем не менее тренировка была интересной. — Ты же будущий оперативник, тебе придется драться, так что терпи и учись.  
  
      — У меня нет супертела, которое восстановится даже после падения со второго этажа, дохляк, так что дай немного пожаловаться на жизнь, — хмыкнул Уилсон, с кряхтением поднявшись с пола и направляясь к раздевалкам.  
  
      — Дохляк? — удивленно окинув взглядом Стива, поинтересовался лежащий в паре метров Барнс. — За что это он тебя так?  
  
      — Это долгая история, которую я до сих пор толком не знаю, как рассказать, — Роджерс потер шею, взлохматил пятерней волосы, а после взглянул на собеседника. — Если коротко, то раньше я был раза в два с половиной меньше, раза в три легче и болел всем, чем только можно. Видел сегодня Ванду Максимофф? Я был даже меньше ее.  
  
      — Чувак, я много лет дружу с Бартоном, у моих ушей иммунитет на лапшу, — хмыкнул Джеймс, — не хочешь рассказывать, так и скажи.  
  
      — Да я вообще-то серьезно, — спокойным тоном произнес Стив. После первого шока Сэм просто засыпал его вопросами и приколами, так что у Роджерса был свой иммунитет. — Я был мелким и больным, а потом меня нашел один доктор и предложил экспериментальное лечение. Гарантий было мало, но у меня в принципе было не слишком много шансов дожить до двадцати, так что я согласился. Лечение помогло не только с болезнями, но еще и в добавок наградило меня вот этим всем, — Стив вырисовал рукой какой-то странный жест, имея ввиду свое новое тело и силу.  
  
      — То есть, ты сейчас не прикалывался? — Барнс принял сидячее положение и внимательнее рассмотрел Стива.  
  
      — Ну да, — Роджерс выглядел немного смущенным. Этого факта своей биографии он не скрывал, но и рассказывать вот так о нем не любил. — У Сэма в телефоне явно сохранились фото, так что могу потом показать.  
  
      Джеймс собирался что-то сказать, но его отвлек шум — в помещение влетел ярко-красный дрон, покрутился и взял курс к ним со Стивом. Зависнув на уровне глаз Роджерса, дрон заговорил голосом Тони:  
  
      — Я вас двоих уже обыскался! Значит так, после занятий направляетесь в кафешку, Бартон уже в курсе, так что координаты уточните у него.  
  
      — Ну и зачем нам в кафе? — поднимаясь на ноги поинтересовался Джеймс, не слишком надеясь на ответ. К местной атмосфере творческого, а точнее гениального, безумия он уже потихоньку начал привыкать, хотя с утра был весьма удивлен, встретив в коридоре общежития робота, монотонно бубнящего что-то о подготовке к зачетам.  
  
      — Затем, что там уютно, вкусный кофе, не менее вкусная еда и шикарная компания, — оказывается, дроны могут выглядеть самодовольными, если их создатель — Тони Старк.  
  
      Продолжение дня выдалось не менее безумным и напряженным. Студенты-первокурсники, не знакомые с планировкой корпусов, постоянно забредали не в те кабинеты или же просто блуждали по коридорам в поисках знакомых ориентиров или людей, которые подскажут дорогу. Старшекурсники же развлекались, как могли — отправляли первогодок не в ту сторону, с серьезным выражением лица указывали подробный путь до аудитории, на деле оказывающимся дорогой к туалетам. В корпусах царили бардак и веселье.  
  
      — Не хочу вас расстраивать, — изрек Сэм, в очередной раз увидев перед собой табличку совершенно не того кабинета, который был им нужен, — но мы, судя по всему, окончательно заблудились.  
  
      — Найду и выбью всю дурь из этих шутников, — прорычал Барнс.  
  
      — Джеймс, остынь, — успокаивающе произнес Стив, положив руку на плечо товарища, — у нас еще есть время до начала занятия, а где-то недалеко я видел план эвакуации, можем сориентироваться по нему.  
  
      — Как ты по нему ориентироваться собрался? — нервно дернув плечом поинтересовался Джеймс. — Там вообще-то не пишут номера кабинетов.  
  
      — Чувак, — хохотнул Уилсон, — Стив способен вывести нас по любой карте, думаю, даже по игральной. У него талант, которым он сводил с ума весь класс в школе, зато преподаватель географии был от него в восторге.  
  
      Развернувшись в обратном направлении, парни пошли на поиск плана эвакуации.  
  
      — Из-за этого умника страдали все! — продолжал рассказ Сэм. — «Ребята, берите пример со Стивена, умение читать карты может однажды спасти вам жизнь». Так этот мелкий засранец еще и не давал списывать!  
  
      — Сэм, — укоризненно глянув на друга протянул Роджерс.  
  
      — Да, я помню, — перебил его Сэм и продолжил, пародируя лучшего друга: — «Сэм, ты должен сам в этом разобраться, иначе в этом никакого смысла». Ботан!  
  
      — Лентяй, — не оборачиваясь парировал Стив.  
  
      Около стены, изучая тот самый план эвакуации, стояла Ванда, с которой они уже успели познакомиться во время утренней тренировки у Рамлоу. Вид у девушки был совершенно спокойный, ничто не выдавало в ней нервозности по поводу того, что девушка заблудилась.  
  
      — Тоже дорогу ищите? — с улыбкой спросила та у подошедших парней. — Нас Лэнг отправил сюда, а вас?  
  
      — Уилсон, — буркнул все еще раздраженный Барнс, — найду и руки оторву.  
  
      — Кровью все заляпаешь, — беззаботно улыбнулась Максимофф, — лучше переломай пальцы. Ему ничего не сделается, а ты успокоишься.  
  
      — Какая добрая девочка, — засмеялся Сэм одновременно с совета и последовавшей гримасы Роджерса. — А ты тоже умеешь находить дороги по всем видам карт?  
  
      — Это? — Ванда перевела взгляд на стену. — Ничего не понимаю в картах. Брат попросил тут подождать, пока найдет дорогу, у него это получится явно быстрее.  
  
      Именно в этот момент всех присутствующих обдало сильным порывом ветра и рядом с девушкой появился ее брат. Выглядел парень ярко даже для такого сумасшедшего и эксцентричного места, как Академия. Черные джинсы и футболка с принтом рок-группы очень ярко дополнялись серебряными кроссовками, курткой и волосами до плеч.  
  
      — Привет однокурсникам, я Пьетро и нам вон в ту сторону, — широко улыбнулся парень и пошел в указанном направлении. — Советую поторопиться, черепахи, времени у нас не так уж и много.  
  
      Пожав плечами и не задавая лишних вопросов, друзья последовали за возглавившими их маленькую процессию близнецами. Впереди была последняя пара, а после можно и отдохнуть, тем более, никто не отменял поход в кафе.  
  
      В шесть вечера, пользуясь навигатором в виде Клинта, Стив зашел в кафе с запоминающимся названием «Серебряный Серфер» и замер у входа, потому что обстановка ну никак не вязалась с названием.  
  
      — Прекрасно понимаю твои чувства, парень, — с усмешкой заявил Бартон, хлопая его по плечу. — Владельцы сначала сделали что-то вроде серфинг-бара, но сам посуди! Тут на мили вокруг ни одного водоема крупнее лужи нет, а все туда же. В общем, пришел Старк, за ним пришёл Беннер, а вместе с ними — Пеппер, Бетти, Дарси и Пегги, поэтому мы имеем то, что имеем. Добро пожаловать!  
  
      Во всем кафе чувствовалась женская рука, и Стив понимающе улыбнулся. Это место было домашним, здесь хотелось остаться. На белых диванах лежали уютные клетчатые пледы и яркие подушки, вокруг круглых столиков стояли плетеные стулья, под деревянным потолком висели массивные белые светильники и украшения в виде флажков. Большой зал был разграничен книжными стеллажами, а одну и стен занимала огромная меловая доска, часть которой занимало меню, а другую отдали на растерзание посетителям.  
  
      На барной стойке устроились автомат для приготовления молочных коктейлей и кофемашина, обклеенные яркими наклейками они больше походили на игрушечные, чем на настоящие. Несомненно, это было дело рук Дарси, которая подрабатывала здесь бариста. За спиной девушки на полках стояло множество ярких бутылочек со всевозможными сиропами и топингами, вперемешку с милыми статуэтками.  
  
      В углу рядом со стойкой мостился массивный музыкальный автомат, наклеек на нем было в разы меньше, но они явно пополнялись, о чем свидетельствовала пачка новеньких стикеров в руках у улыбающейся девушки.  
  
      Компания друзей, включающая Сэма, Наташу, Джеймса и Пегги, удобно расположилась на трех диванах в углу заведения. На кофейном столике между ними стояла куча разноцветных глиняных чашек, явно рассчитанная на большее количество людей, и несколько вазочек с всевозможными конфетами, булочками и печеньем.  
  
      — А вот и мы! — довольно протянул Клинт, заваливаясь на диван рядом с Наташей, и потянулся за поцелуем. Вместо этого он получил в зубы сдобную булку, на чем и остановил свои поползновения — обед они вместе с Сэмом и Стивом благополучно пропустили, потому что весь поток задержал профессор Пим, отбирающий новых лаборантов в свои классы.  
  
      — Нас ждете? — поинтересовался Стив, присаживаясь рядом с Пегги.  
  
      — Не только. Наших «Научных братанов» все еще нет, — пояснила девушка и протянула ему руку для рукопожатия. — Нас вчера не представили. Пегги Картер, приятно познакомиться.  
  
      — Стив Роджерс, взаимно, — немного смущенно улыбнулся Роджерс, пока Сэм довольно очевидно фыркал в чашку, пытаясь скрыть смешки. Барнс лишь понимающе улыбнулся и подмигнул ему.  
  
      — Пеппер и Бетти не будет, я правильно понимаю? — немного обиженно спросила Нат, помешивая кофе. Девушка довольно легко влилась в компанию старшекурсниц и со стороны могло показаться, что общается со всеми уже не первый год.  
  
      — Хилл, — коротко ответила Картер, словно это все объясняло, — и Коулсон.  
  
      Наташа понимающе кивнула, оставив парней недоуменно переглядываться, но, судя по всему, комментировать для них девушки ничего не собирались. Ситуацию с неловким молчанием спас свалившийся рядом со Стивом Старк:  
  
      — Я вот неверующий человек, но, Господи! — вскричал Энтони, отбирая у Пегги чашку чая и залпом выпивая половину. Лишь после этого он обратил внимание на содержимое и скривился: — Мало мне было Коулсона, так еще и чай с молоком! Не любишь ты меня, Пег!  
  
      Картер, недолго думая, наклонила Стива, влепила Старку подзатыльник, отобрала свою чашку и похлопала Роджерса по плечу, намекая, что он может сесть ровно.  
  
      — Итак, что случилось? — поинтересовалась она, заново наливая чай и разбавляя его молоком.  
  
      — Коулсон запретил ему открыть пончиковую на территории Академии, — к их столику подошел парень в белоснежном халате и скромно улыбнулся. — С вами, благодаря Старку, я заочно знаком и даже знаю, кто как выглядит, а меня зовут Брюс Беннер, приятно познакомиться.  
  
      — Тебя он просто вырвал из лаборатории, я так погляжу? — поинтересовался Джеймс, кивая на медицинский халат.  
  
      — Что поделать, — пожал плечами Брюс. — Иногда легче согласиться, чем объяснять, почему мы этого делать не будем.  
  
      — Вот прям Стива в особо тяжкие дни описал, — ухмыльнулся Сэм, расслабленно закинув руки на спинку дивана. Беннер понимающе хмыкнул и принял протянутую Барнсом кружку с кофе.  
  
      — Ну, а что сразу Старк? — между тем поинтересовался Тони, выливая в чистую кофейную чашку алкоголь из припасенной фляги. Алкоголя в данном заведении не водилось, а стратегический запас у него был всегда при себе. — Да, я сразу завожу личные дела на каждого посетителя клуба, в конце-то концов, у меня должна быть база постоянных клиентов!  
  
      — И подпольный тотализатор, — ухмыльнулась Романофф.  
  
      — Твой Бартон сейчас на первом месте по дартсу, а еще народ поставил на то, что кто-то из четырех парней, игравших в бильярд, переспит до конца учебного года. Советую делать ставки, — не стал отпираться Старк, не обращая внимания на громко возмущавшихся Бартона с Барнсом, смущенного Роджерса и смеющегося Уилсона, — но не об этом сейчас. Коулсон — вот корень всех проблем.  
  
      — Ты хотел переделать один из корпусов в пончиковую из Симпсонов, его запрет был более, чем обоснован, — со вздохом прервал его Беннер, явно объясняя всё это не в первый раз.  
  
      — И все-таки, в чем-то я согласна с Тони, — хмыкнула Пегги, протягивая красному Стиву вазочку с печеньем. — Коулсон — та еще заноза в заднице.  
  
      — Такие прекрасные слова, да еще и с твоим очаровательным британским акцентом… Я бы тебя поцеловал, но не хочу, — Старк послал воздушный поцелуй в сторону Картер и обворожительно улыбнулся. Пегги предпочла его проигнорировать и всё-таки рассказать первокурсникам об упомянутом преподавателе:  
  
      — Вы с ним еще встретитесь, он, вроде, у всех ведет, независимо от факультета.  
  
      — А еще он кадровик и заместитель заместителя директора, — хмыкнул Тони, разбавляя виски кофе, — так что вы встретитесь с ним, хотите этого или нет. Он — отсутствующий глаз Фьюри!  
  
      — Ага. Но самая главная его особенность — он патриот. До мозга костей. На нашей первой паре он полтора часа заливался соловьем про то, как прекрасна Америка и что-то там не менее патриотично-возвышенное.  
  
      Уилсон засмеялся, подавился кофе, откашлялся и едва ли не проорал на все заведение:  
  
      — Ты только что описала Роджерса! Да мы же не переживем, если их будет двое!  
  
      — Да я вообще британка! — между тем продолжала возмущаться девушка.  
  
      — Вива ля королева! — заорал Клинт, вскакивая с насиженного места и размахивая выхваченной у Пегги чашкой, к всеобщей радости уже без чая. — Да здравствует Манчестер Юнайтед!  
  
      — Уберите его, иначе футбольные фанаты убьют нас всех, — замогильным голосом проговорил Барнс, излучая тлен и безысходность от дружбы с этим бараном.  
  
      — Вот уж вряд ли, — покачала головой Картер, в который раз за вечер отбирая свою чашку обратно, и улыбнулась Сэму, протянувшему чайник. — Тут все давно привыкли к выходкам Старка, да и большинство все же фанаты американского футбола.  
  
      — Не убьют, так покалечат, независимо от предпочтений, — «оптимистично» продолжила мысль Барнса Наташа, при этом применяя удушающий захват на собственном бойфренде. — Сто баксов на то, что он не доживет до выпускного.  
  
      — Это официальная ставка? — Тони едва не выплюнул кофе.  
  
      — Нет, — Романофф мило улыбнулась, похлопала пытающегося отдышаться Бартона по спине и продолжила: — иначе я разорюсь. Он настолько же раздражающий, насколько и удачливый. Из любой ситуации вылезет. И из канализации.  
  
      — Ну один раз было, ну, Нат, ну ты чего! — возмутился синюшный Клинт, на всякий случай прижимаясь к Барнсу.  
  
      — И хорошо бы, чтобы в последний, — вздохнула девушка, понимая, что обречена.  
  
      — Вот и пусть удачу нам приносит. Ну, за талисман команды! — буркнул Старк и опрокинул в себя очередную чашку с жидкостью, состоящей на восемьдесят процентов из виски и на двадцать из кофе.


	4. О взаимопомощи и ставках

      Прошло почти три месяца учебы, когда до Стива, наконец, дошло, где он учится, и что это все не сон. И что уже середина октября. Понял он это, натолкнувшись на украшающих коридоры студентов, которыми руководил довольный по самые штаны Уэйд и не такой уж довольный Паркер, которого заставили ползать по стенам и вешать растяжки. Дарси и еще пара незнакомых ему девушек развешивали украшения на мебель и растения в общей зоне. Даже на дверь коридора, ведущего в бар, была наклеена объемная модель тыквы, которая каждому проходящему мимо орала голосом Гендальфа «Ты не пройдешь!».  
  
      Стив остановился рядом с Уэйдом и, не слушая его болтовню, пожал ему руку. Внимание Роджерса привлекла колоритная троица, украшающая окна и стены рядом с ними. Сидящий на подоконнике Мэтт Мёрдок что-то спокойно объяснял Фрэнку Каслу, которого заставили расклеивать на стеклах бумажных летучих мышей и тыквы.  
  
      — Да я вообще без пяти минут выпускник! — бубнил себе под нос тот, кого с легкой подачи Старка все называли Карателем за его изощренное чувство справедливости — ни один проказник не уходил без синяка или профилактического подзатыльника, если ему не повезло угодить в дежурство Фрэнка в общежитии. — Где эти припадочные близнецы-первокурсники?  
  
      — Ванда, Пеппер и Бетти украшают лаборатории, потому что только их руководство в лице Старка и Беннера разрешило впустить в свою обитель, а Пьетро вырезает твои любимые страшные лица на тыквах, — пояснил привалившийся к стене Фогги, исполняющий роль человека «подай-принеси-сними Мэтта с подоконника». — Ты, кстати, тыкву неправильно повесил.  
  
      — Я сейчас на твоей тыкве новое лицо вырежу и повешу как надо, — огрызнулся Касл, с силой прилепляя ни в чем не повинную летучую мышь на самый верх окна. — Почему вообще привлекли нас, а не перваков?  
  
      — Пожалей их, у них и так половину предметов руководящий состав ведет, — хмыкнул Фогги, который очень сильно гордился тем фактом, что дожил до второго курса вместе со своими друзьями. — И Мэтта пожалей — ему приходится за прошлый год единоборства отрабатывать у этого отбитого Рамлоу.  
  
      — А нечего было притворяться Гермионой Гренджер и брать дополнительные предметы, тогда бы не пришлось прогуливать, — хмыкнул Касл, спрыгивая с подоконника и приветственно кивая Роджерсу. — Но он же больной на голову, ему предметы третьего курса надо пройти в самом начале первого, потому что у него план и вообще на третий год куча дел! Эй, Роджерс, когда у вас там следующая тренировка с Рамлоу?  
  
      — Завтра должна быть, — Стив поправил висящую на плече сумку. — Но на отработку можно в любой день приходить.  
  
      — Ты-то где успел отработку схлопотать? — серебряной вспышкой рядом материализовался Пьетро, смачно лопая жвачку прямо на ухо Фогги. — Меня вот припахали за то, что я вышел из зала раньше него, вы прикиньте?  
  
      — Не мельтеши, убогий, — Каратель схватил парня за воротник, заставляя замереть на месте, — иначе еще и у меня отработку получишь. Будешь отдирать все это непотребство после Хэллоуина на нормальной для человека скорости.  
  
      — Да кто тебя вообще назначил старшим по корпусу? — возмутился Максимофф, не пытаясь, однако, сбежать на своей супер-скорости. — С таким-то характером…  
  
      — Нормальный у меня характер, а ты… — дослушивать перебранку Роджерс не стал и, пожав руки Фогги и Мэтту, предпочел ретироваться из их поля зрения.  
  
      Отработку у Рамлоу он получил за то, что не рассчитав силу поставил преподавателю фингал. Как и почему удар пропустил сам Брок — оставалось тайной для всех. Клинт успел уже мысленно попрощаться с другом и посокрушаться о тратах на здоровенный такой гроб, но все обошлось дополнительными занятиями и последующим отмыванием спортивного зала.  
  
      Вернувшись с тренировки, Стив хотел лишь спокойствия и тишины, но обнаружил комнату в полнейшем беспорядке: вещи Клинта были разбросаны не только по его кровати и полу рядом, но и по всему помещению в целом. С общей книжной полки свисали джинсы, на люстре болтались две любимые футболки Бартона — белые с фиолетовыми стрелами, а на собственной кровати Роджерс обнаружил толстовку с пятнами от пиццы и галстук. Стив уже собирался испугаться за судьбу друга и прибраться, когда дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошел Барнс.  
  
      — Судя по состоянию комнаты, Бартон ушел на свидание с Нат? — приподнял бровь парень, осматривая все с порога.  
  
      Лучшего друга он знал, как облупленного, и мог даже пересказать в лицах, какие вопли тут стояли, когда Клинт собирался.  
  
      — Не знаю, я сам только пришел, а тут этот хаос, — Стив собрал вещи соседа в ком и швырнул ему на кровать. — А ты по делу или просто?  
  
      — Скорее просто, — пожал плечами Барнс, проходя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. — Сэм умотал куда-то, стало скучно, вот и пришел.  
  
      — Если подождешь полчаса, пока я напишу задание по тактике и доделаю карту, то потом можем сходить поесть, — предложил Стив, сбрасывая носки Клинта с собственного рабочего стола и раскладывая на нем карту.  
  
      — Полчаса на тактику? Ты серьезно? — Джеймс закинул вещи друга в шкаф, не удосужившись сложить их или развесить, после чего растянулся на освобожденной кровати.  
  
      — Ну да, тема же легкая, я уже все разобрал в голове, осталось только записать и начертить, — Роджерс, вооружившись линейкой, уже крутил перед собой атлас, раздумывая, как лучше проложить путь для спецгруппы через перевал Бреннер.  
  
      Барнс лишь удивленно уставился на спину склонившегося над столом парня и промолчал. Назвать легким задание по тактике у него язык не поворачивался — предмет у их курса вел лично директор Фьюри, и требования он предъявлял соответствующие: идеальность во всем от и до. Казалось, что он видит любую, даже малейшую несостыковку в представленном ему плане, после чего разносил работу в пух и прах, и не дай Бог тебе не суметь защитить свою точку зрения — проведешь неделю, согнувшись в три погибели над дополнительными заданиями.  
  
      Бартон вообще начинал показательно страдать, стоило ему только услышать о «любимом» предмете. Впрочем, они с Барнсом уже давно поняли, что для Стива практически не существует невыполнимых задач — особенно в том, что касается учебы. Сэм часто рассказывал об их жизни до Академии, и за юмором Уилсона Джеймс смог рассмотреть и понять для себя, что же представляет собой Стив Роджерс.  
  
      Стив был… занятным. Он казался вечно смущающимся простачком, который не видел жизни и был примерным сыном и другом, если бы не одно «но»: он был хитрым сукиным сыном, который на фоне окружающей действительности выглядел просто ангелочком с нимбом и крылышками. Уилсон, не скупясь на подробности, рассказывал о том, с какой тщательностью мстил Роджерс своим обидчикам, когда едва дышал им в пупок. Взять хотя бы тот случай, когда Стив, дождавшись урока физкультуры в средней школе, наполнил насадки для душа в мужских душевых пищевыми красителями. И ведь не докажешь ничего! Во-первых, во время физкультуры в школе его не бывало, во-вторых, с его ростом просто невозможно дотянуться на такую высоту, чтобы устроить мстительный сюрприз. Да и кто вообще подумает на доброго и прилежного Стива? Подумал Сэм, который искренне не понимал, за что порция красного цвета досталась ему, но радовался, что на темной коже этого почти не заметно.  
  
      — Как насчет сходить в «Альтрон» завтра? — неожиданно для себя, спросил Джеймс, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
  
      — А? — Роджерс поднял голову от карты и пару раз моргнул, возвращаясь в бренную реальность. — А, да-да, завтра идем, Старк начал угрожать, что если я пропущу еще несколько «реально крутых тусовок», то он натравит на мой компьютер всевозможные вирусы, которые я без его помощи не уничтожу.  
  
      Джеймс закусил губу, понимая, что он спрашивал не про их обычные групповые посиделки, в которых участвовали все новоявленные друзья, а про что-то другое. Его уже давно мучила мысль, что было бы неплохо встретиться со Стивом в другой, более неформальной обстановке, без вечно маячащих рядом друзей. Но, во-первых, он не знал, заинтересован ли в этом сам Роджерс, во-вторых, не знал, разделяет ли тот его ориентацию, поэтому промолчал.  
  
      — Все нормально, Джеймс? — спросил парень, и Барнс тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли.  
  
      — Да, порядок. Просто устал за неделю, висну уже.  
  
      — Страшно подумать, что будет во время экзаменов, — хмыкнул Стив, пятерней взлохмачивая волосы и тяжко вздыхая. — Мы, наверное, умрем…  
  
      — О, просто заткнись, — закатил глаза Джеймс, падая обратно на подушку. — Тебя любит большая часть преподавательского состава, кроме, разве что, Рамлоу, который до скончания веков будет тебе свой фингал припоминать. Доделывай домашку, и пойдем на ужин.  
  
      Уши Стива предательски заалели, но он послушно склонился над своим тактическим заданием, снова погружаясь в расположение горных дорог и пещер. Барнс лишь хмыкнул на эту прилежность и устроился поудобней — за полчаса он успеет подремать.  
  
      По случаю окончания учебной недели в Альтроне было людно — выбрались даже те, кто, казалось, жил в библиотеке или лаборатории.  
  
      — Народ, небольшое объявление, — взяв микрофон привлек к себе внимание Тони. — В следующую субботу объявляется костюмированная вечеринка. В честь того, что мне так захотелось. Ставки на лучший костюм принимаются уже сейчас!  
  
      — Старк, скоро и так Хеллоуин, какая костюмированная вечеринка? — со смехом выкрикнула со стороны бара Романофф. — Лучше подготовить праздник со всем твоим грандиозным размахом.  
  
      — Идея разумная, принято, — прокричал Тони, совершенно забыв о микрофоне и вспомнив о нем только после хора различных матов, в том числе и на других языках. — Прошу прощения. Значит так, вечеринка отменяется, точнее переносится на Хэллоуин. А вот ставки в силе, принимаются, как всегда, на баре и на что угодно.  
  
      — Скучные ставки в этом году, — потягивая яркий коктейль, обратилась к Наташе Дарси, кивая на полупустые доски. — Ну сама посмотри на это безобразие. На дартс уже никто не ставит — все уверены, что Бартона никто не обойдет, на бильярд после игры твоих парней тоже особо не заглядываются. Ты со своей ставкой на Бартона и его рандеву с директором пролетела, как и большинство, потому что первым там оказался шустрый Максимофф. Он, кстати, туда не дошел, потому что его не поймали.  
  
      — Кстати, как насчет бильярдных парней и секса? Бартон весь уже извелся, — хмыкнула Нат, вслушиваясь в нытье девушки и параллельно рассматривая доски.  
  
      — Более-менее, но без конкретики, так что тоже не очень. Ставки должны быть интересными, вызывать ажиотаж, порождать теории, догадки и сплетни, а эта висит мертвым грузом. Только и пользы, что парней подкалывать есть чем.  
  
      — Двадцатку на то, что это будут Барнс и Роджерс, — доставая деньги и делая жест бармену улыбнулась рыжая. — Так интереснее?  
  
      — Намного. Двадцатку, что Барнс и Уилсон, — поддержала пари Дарси, задорно подмигивая бармену. — Заодно и разными вариантами внимание привлечем.  
  
      — А на что ставим? — обнимая со спины свою девушку поинтересовался подошедший Бартон.  
  
      — Догадайся сам, — хмыкнула Льюис, протягивая парню бутылку пива.  
  
      — Тогда пятьдесят на Барнса и Роджерса, — широко улыбнулся Клинт, когда Наташа изложила суть ставки. — И анонимная десятка на Бартона и Уилсона.  
  
      — А вот и сплетни, — довольно улыбнулась Дарси.  
  
      — То ли еще будет, — ухмыльнулась Романофф, перевешиваясь через барную стойку, чтобы достать из-под неё початую бутылку виски. — Отметим?  
  
      — Это мы вовремя! — радостно воскликнул у них за спиной Сэм, потирая руки. Стив лишь закатил глаза и улыбнулся. — Бухать, да без нас, да вы не посмеете!  
  
      — Да за мой счет! — Старк возник словно из ниоткуда. — Наслаждайся пока можешь, Романофф.  
  
      Наташа лишь подмигнула ему и разлила алкоголь по поставленным барменом бокалам.  
  
      — За что хоть пьем, юные алкоголики? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Тони, расталкивая бокалы по рукам.  
  
      — За твое здравие, Человек-железная-печень, — заржал Бартон, параллельно не давая Старку выпить. — Тормози, герой, еще не все наши подтянулись.  
  
      — Беннер завис в лаборатории над своими гамма-лучами, а пока мы дождемся Барнса, я состарюсь! — пробрюзжал ученый, пытаясь вырвать из рук Клинта собственный бокал. — Да отдай ты, несчастный!  
  
      — Не дождешься Барнса, не получишь алкоголя! — пропыхтел Бартон. — Наташа, скажи ему!  
  
      — Нам нужна охрана, — как-то напряженно ответила девушка. — Да зависните вы статично в пространстве, там драка!  
  
      Буйный запал у Старка и Бартона исчез в этот же момент, и забытый бокал разбился, выпав из ослабевших рук. Около входа действительно была потасовка: плакала какая-то девочка-первокурсница, а рядом с ней уже собиралась свистящая и улюлюкающая толпа, наблюдающая за дракой.  
  
      — Черт возьми, там Барнс! — проорал Клинт, забравшись на барную стойку, чтобы увидеть дерущихся.  
  
      Не успел он слезть, как Стив вручил Сэму свой бокал и бросился в гущу событий. Растолкав толпу, он влетел в толпу дерущихся, пытаясь выцепить среди них Джеймса, который в этот момент пытался повалить парня с третьего курса. Остальные зачинщики драки как-то резко сдулись, узнав в здоровяке-первокурснике парня, о силе которого уже шли слухи по Академии, и постарались отползти в тень, но тут в игру вступил Старк. Рядом с драчунами материализовались железные костюмы, и наблюдающие поспешили отползти по своим местам, чтобы не огрести от злого распорядителя.  
  
      — Уорд! — на весь бар заорал Тони, подходя ближе. — Я тебя, паскуда такая, предупреждал уже! Какого черта на этот раз произошло?  
  
      — Барнс! — в тон ему проорал Бартон, подлетая к лучшему другу и отвешивая ему подзатыльник. — Ты жив, мой мальчик!  
  
      — Стив опять за старое, — простонал стоящий вместе с девушками у бара Уилсон, — стоит увидеть хоть намек на драку, так он уже там.  
  
      — Всё! Достали! — продолжал бушевать Старк. — Барнс и Роджерс в мой кабинет, а Уорд со своей компанией пошли к черту из моего бара, чтоб духу вашего тут больше не было! И это всех касается, придурки! Еще одна драка в Альтроне, и бухать будете в своих комнатах.  
  
      Развернувшись на каблуках и жестом приказав парням следовать за собой, Тони пошел в кабинет. Лишь когда за Дарси и Наташей закрылась дверь, он, кажется, смог выдохнуть.  
  
      — Черти что и сбоку бантик! Нет, я понимаю, Уорду силу деть некуда, но ты-то куда полез, патлатый? — возмущенно поинтересовался Старк, наливая себе бренди на два пальца и ударяя по рукам Бартона, который потянулся за бокалом. — Зона свободная от алкоголя, здесь пью только я!  
  
      — Они на девушку лезли впятером, — хлюпая разбитым носом, ответил Барнс.  
  
      — Какого черта ты полез один, Джеймс?! — воскликнул Стив, уставившись на парня, вокруг которого уже суетилась Дарси с аптечкой. Сам Роджерс от медицинской помощи отказался, на нем было лишь несколько ссадин, от которых к утру не останется и следа. Фразу «кто бы говорил» от Сэма он пропустил мимо ушей.  
  
      — Баки, — хмыкнул тот. — Мы только что вместе вылезли из заварущки, так что можешь звать меня Баки.  
  
      — Нихрена ж себе, — присвистнул Бартон, незаметно подмигивая Наташе, намекая на их ставки, — даже я заслужил это право только после третьей совместной драки. Роджерс, да ты у нас уникален!  
  
      — Роджерс у нас защитник униженных и оскорбленных, — закатил глаза Уилсон, привалившись спиной к стене около двери. — Бросался в драку, даже когда был размером с цыпленка. Тощая гроза всех хулиганов Бруклина.  
  
      — За это надо выпить! — громогласно объявил Клинт и, когда его все поддержали и вывались из кабинета в общую зону, склонившись к Барнсу прошептал: — И пригласи его, наконец, на свидание, патлатый!  
  
      Весело насвистывая, Бартон вышел из кабинета, оставив Баки в одиночестве.  
  
      — Идиот. Мой лучший друг — идиот. Клинический. И не лечится, — пробормотал Барнс себе под нос и улыбнулся. У него есть примерно несколько лет, чтобы набраться смелости и спросить, не хочет ли Стив поужинать с ним.


	5. Взлом системы и знакомства по второму кругу

      В середине дня, сидя на паре у Коулсона, Стив получил смс от Старка: «Общий сбор в Серфере после окончания пар», судя по доставшим свои мобильные друзьям, они получили то же самое. Оставшееся время все гадали, что же такого важного, интересного или идиотского опять придумал Тони. Клинт даже предположил, что их ожидает открытие нового бара, потому что Альтрона под землей и Серебряного серфера на поверхности явно маловато для такой толпы народа. Получив подзатыльник от Барнса, укоризненный взгляд от Стива и смешок от Сэма, Клинт решил, что обиделся и до прихода в кафе слова друзьям не скажет.  
  
      — Самому же и страдать от этого, — пожал плечами Джеймс, — а у нас хоть уши отдохнут.  
  
      Клинт лишь надулся в ответ.  
  
  
      В кафе уже собралась вся компания во главе со Старком. Что удивительно, никаких лишних посетителей больше не было, видимо, Тони постарался и над этим — выгнав всех. Усевшись на диван, Клинт взял чашку с кофе и с нескрываемым наслаждением заговорил:  
  
      — Нет, ну что за друзья мне достались? Я с ними несколько часов не разговаривал, а они только рады. Вот как можно быть такими черствыми? — вышеупомянутые друзья лишь пожали плечами и расселись по свободным местам. — Вы посмотрите, они даже не радуются, что я опять заговорил!  
  
      — Романофф, — не выдержал Старк, — где у твоего парня звук отключается? Или хотя бы тише делается?  
  
      — Могу вырубить, — улыбнулась Наташа.  
  
      — И вы туда же! Что за люди меня окружают? Кошмар! Уйду я от вас, к музыкальному автомату, он меня любит, он меня понимает и не пытается убить-вырубить.  
  
      — Если хочешь продолжать представление и пропустить кино, то вперед, мешать не буду, — ухмыльнулся Тони.  
  
      — Какое кино? — заинтересованно поднял голову от мобильного Сэм.  
  
      — Увлекательный и познавательный фильм под названием «Собрание преподавательского состава у директора Фьюри», — продекламировал Старк попутно доставая ноутбук из сумки и подключая его к плазменному экрану, который временно поселился в центре меловой доски. — Но если не интересно, то, уверен, музыкальный автомат составит увлекательную компанию. И не советую разговаривать с кофемашиной о чае, они поругались, так что упоминания об этом козле ее только расстраивают.  
  
      — Мммм, выпуск какого года мы будем смотреть? — поинтересовалась Пеппер, отвлекаясь от диалога с Бетти.  
  
      — Этого, шер ами, — хмыкнул Энтони, вводя какие-то непонятные коды. — Фьюри решил, что если он перенесет педсовет на неделю раньше, то я не узнаю! Но он недооценивает силу моих жучков в преподавательской столовке.  
  
      — Ты взломал камеру в кабинете Фьюри? — восхищенно спросила Наташа, когда на экране появилось изображение.  
  
      — У нас с ним конкурс — я взламываю его камеры, он ищет Альтрон. Я пока что выигрываю, как ты понимаешь, — Старк подключил колонки к ноутбуку, и помещение тут же наполнилось гулом от собирающегося преподавательского состава.  
  
      Когда все преподаватели расселись за большим овальным столом, в кабинете Фьюри повисла гробовая тишина (в кафе Бартон слишком громко хрустел печеньем). Перестали перешептываться между собой физруки, Рамлоу, до этого щелкающий затвором, убрал пистолет в кобуру, Хилл и Коулсон молча раскладывали какие-то бумаги и папки, а профессор Пим и доктор Стрэндж о чем-то очень тихо переговаривались. Казалось, что все замерло в ожидании Фьюри.  
  
      — Все остаетесь без новогодних премий! — хлопнув дверью, оповестил собравшихся директор. — А лаборатория Пима еще и без стипендии Говарда Старка.  
  
      — Что вы опять с ним не поделили? — показательно равнодушно поинтересовался Александр Пирс, преподающий политологию у младших курсов.  
  
      — Тендер они не поделили, а страдают студенты, — хмыкнул Коулсон, всегда болезненно воспринимавший любые невзгоды своих «деток». — Как и всегда, впрочем.  
  
      — А Старк-то на что покусился? На частицы Пима?  
  
      — На частицы Старка, — фыркнул Рамлоу, скрещивая руки на груди. — Я так понимаю, наши премии пойдут на стипендии пимовских лаборантов? Я протестую.  
  
      — Протест отклонен, работать надо за идею, — спокойно ответил Коулсон, раскладывая перед директором личные дела студентов.  
  
      — Пусть студенты учатся за идею, они и так на государственном обеспечении, — огрызнулся Брок.  
  
      Фьюри ударил кулаком по столу, привлекая к себе внимание:  
  
      — Прекратить балаган. С этим разберемся потом, сейчас слушаем доклады по особо отличившимся студентам. Прошло три месяца обучения, вы оценили первый курс, может кто-то из старших тоже проявил себя. Как декан командного факультета объявляю, что у меня все выдаются только в минус, поэтому докладывать о них я не буду. Росс, как у вас на боевом?  
  
      — Глухо, как в танке, — недовольно ответил седой мужчина. — Сплошные калеки и мутанты. Вот объясните мне, почему этот клоун — Максимофф — у меня? Ну ладно Ванда, у неё есть силы, а этот-то куда?  
  
      — Генерал, ближе к делу. У нас на носу тестовые миссии, и важно правильно составить команды. К тому же, те студенты, которых вы выделите, получат повышенную стипендию, что для ваших подопечных тоже важно.  
  
      — По стандарту выделяю Уилсона, который Дэдпул, с четвертого курса, и добавляю к нему первокурсника Роджерса. Чуть ниже в рейтинге — Уилсон, который Сэмюэль, и Барнс. Тоже с первого курса. У меня всё, — кивнув своим собственным мыслям, Росс сел на место, а Коулсон, тяжело вздохнув, встал.  
  
      — Про Уэйда в двух словах для тех, кто еще не знает, — детдомовский пройдоха в семнадцать лет попал в плен, где на нём проводились эксперименты, сбежал и регенирирует. Стивен Роджерс — новейший научный эксперимент коллаборации доктора Эрскина и Говарда Старка. Получил новое тело и силу, но мозговит от природы. До эксперимента со своим списком болезней мог не дожить до двадцати. Сэмюэль Уилсон, к счастью, ничем таким не отличается. Спортивный, сильный, готов на риск — до поступления в Академию собирался идти добровольцем в Ирак. Джеймс Барнс… ну, вы все знакомы с его историей. Идет по стопам родителей, пока никак себя не проявляет, мы продолжаем следить.  
  
      Фил замолчал, чтобы перевести дух, и продолжил:  
  
      — Как декан факультета Связи и международных отношений, могу выделить мисс Вирджинию Поттс с третьего курса, конечно же, и мистера Мердока, который наконец-то сосредоточился на программе своего — второго — курса. В представлении они, я думаю, не нуждаются и…  
  
      — Мистер Коулсон, я попрошу вас представить мисс Поттс, — прервал его Фьюри, постукивая ручкой по столу. — Думаю, нашему новому декану научного факультета — доктору Ричардсу — будет интересно.  
  
      — Конечно, сэр. Вирджиния Поттс — дочь дипломатов. В шестнадцать лет была похищена. Похитители собирались убить её экспериментальным орудием — Экстремисом, но вместо этого наделили её силой, границы которой мы не знаем до сих пор. Доктор Ричардс, кого бы из студентов своего факультета вы хотели бы выделить?  
  
      — Энтони Старка, Брюса Беннера и Питера Паркера — все третьекурсники.  
  
      — Энтони Старк — сын Говарда. Сам себя называет скромно — гений, плейбой, миллиардер, филантроп. Как ни прискорбно, действительно гений, когда-нибудь, возможно, превзойдет своего отца…  
  
      — Именно из-за младшего Старка вы получили эту должность, — тихо проинформировал Рида Ричардса сидящий рядом с ним Рамлоу. — Пим настолько взъелся на его папашу, что начал мстить Тони. Говарду это, естественно, не понравилось, они с Хэнком тут чуть лабораторию не разнесли в прошлом году. Именно поэтому почти девять месяцев факультет был без декана — Фьюри не рискнул деньгами Старка, поэтому снял Пима с должности.  
  
      — Доктор Ричардс, что вы знаете о Халке? — спросил директор, одним движением вытолкнув чье-то личное дело на середину стола.  
  
      — Признаться честно, немного, — ответил Ричардс, притягивая к себе папку удлинившейся рукой и открывая её. — О… оу.  
  
      — Именно, — хмыкнул Пим. — Он, конечно, гений, но без мозгов. Не соблюдал элементарную технику безопасности. Его бы знания, да в нужное русло, да…  
  
      — Он, по крайней мере, не уменьшал танк, чтобы при случае кинуть его в Старка-старшего, — рявкнул Фьюри. — И вы знаете, что эти темы не обсуждаются. Мистер Коулсон, представьте нам Питера Паркера.  
  
      — Вундеркинд-третьекурсник, проводил опыты на паукообразных в корпорации Осборна, где и был укушен одним из подопытных. Приобрел, пожалуй, лучшие паучьи качества, о которых подробней можно узнать в его личном деле.  
  
      — Ему девятнадцать, во сколько же лет он начал работать на Осборна? — спросил Рид, открывая следующее личное дело.  
  
      — В пятнадцать. И он не то чтобы работал, скорее проходил практику в свободное от школы время. А через три месяца получил наше приглашение на новый учебный год. Еще какие-то вопросы, доктор?  
  
      — Нет, благодарю, мистер Коулсон.  
  
      — Тогда отдаю слово мисс Хилл — декану шпионского факультета.  
  
       — Я бы поаплодировал, но не буду, — пробубнил Рамлоу, пряча зевок в кулаке. — Вообще не понимаю, что мы все здесь делаем.  
  
      — Работаем, Брок. И я буду очень тебе благодарна, если ты заткнешься, наконец, — оборвала его речь Мелинда Мэй — тренер боевых искусств у старшекурсников и просто особо одаренных.  
  
      Между тем, Мария Хилл неспешно поднялась, прожгла Рамлоу равнодушным взглядом, и ровным голосом отчиталась:  
  
      — Мой доклад лежит на столе директора, и освещать его перед всеми я не собираюсь. Могу выделить только мисс Картер и остальных старшекурсников, среди первых курсов — мисс Романофф и мистер Бартон заслуживают отдельного внимания.  
  
      — Но мисс Романофф разве не у… — начал было говорить Росс, указывая пальцем на Коулсона, но был быстро остановлен шикнувшим на него доктором Стрэнджем.  
  
      — Мисс Романофф в начале года был предоставлен выбор — связисты или шпионы, и она его сделала, — спокойно объяснил Стивен, оглядывая собравшихся. — У генерала, видимо, была устаревшая информация. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
  
      Со всех сторон стали доноситься плохо маскируемые смешки, а щеки Росса покраснели либо от ярости, либо от смущения. Казалось, что он сейчас взорвется — у него даже усы встали дыбом.  
— Генерал, я попрошу вас реагировать на эту дезинформацию спокойней, — с саркастичной усмешкой продолжал Стрэндж. — А то, чего доброго, станете вторым Халком. Красным, например.  
  
      Кто-то из секретарей, ведущих отчет о совещании, не смог сдержать смех, да и присутствующим преподавателям было нелегко сохранить презентабельный вид. Однако, пока все хихикали над шуточками бывшего нейрохирурга, у Коулсона и Фьюри происходил свой диалог — они оба склонились над планшетом и что-то обсуждали, после чего директор поднял голову и, глядя прямо в камеру, рявкнул:  
  
      — Мистер Старк!  
  
      Еле сдерживая смех, Старк выдернул модем из ноутбука, и трансляция прервалась.   
  
      — Ну и ладно, все равно кое-какую информацию мы получили, — довольно протянул Тони, на пару с Пегги и Наташей заметая следы в сети. — А теперь, мисс Романофф, объясни-ка нам всем, что это они там такого интересного о тебе рассказывали? Ладно, неважно, что там они говорили, но как ты умудрилась нас всех держать в неведении?  
  
      — А это, друг мой, — улыбнулась Картер, — ответ на вопрос, каким шпионом Нат отсюда выйдет. Если даже ты не смог ее вычислить за три месяца обучения в Академии, то после выпуска ей не будет равных.  
  
      — А какими угрозами ты Бартона накормила? — заинтересованно посмотрел на подругу Джеймс. — Он не проболтался даже мне!  
  
      — Прости, дорогой, но мне кажется, теперь эта фраза более актуальна для Стива, — с мягкой улыбкой потрепала Барнса по плечу Пеппер.  
  
      — Народ, — запихивая технику в сумку, прервал смех Тони, — полагаю, у нас накопилось много вопросов друг к другу после увиденного и услышанного, так что предлагаю через час собраться в Альтроне и поболтать за бутылочкой-другой. Все равно сегодня закрыто, потому что все отправились в легальные бары отводить подозрения. Устроим себе небольшую приватную вечеринку.  
  
      Пустой Альтрон был непривычным зрелищем: без шумной толпы студентов, громкой музыки, железных костюмов-охранников здесь было странно. Странно, но по-своему уютно. Компания расположилась на втором этаже за вип-столом недалеко от бара.  
  
      — О, я все еще лидирую, — широко улыбнулся Бартон увидев на доске для ставок «Дартс — Клинт Бартон».  
  
      — Да кто ж сунется с тобой соревноваться, Соколиный глаз, — хмыкнул Старк расставляя принесенные с бара бутылки. — Мог бы притвориться, что не так хорош в этом, а потом сделать всех и неплохо подняться. Впрочем, ты и так неплохо заработаешь.  
  
      Барнс перевел взгляд на доску и подавился колой.  
  
      — Хэй, ты чего? — постукивая приятеля по спине обеспокоенно поинтересовался Стив. — С тобой все в порядке?  
  
      — Бартон, — прорычал Джеймс, откашлявшись, — я тебя убью!  
  
      — Да что я опять сделал? — поворачиваясь к другу воскликнул парень и рассмеялся, проследив, куда тот смотрит. — Это не я, дружище, видишь, мое имя там тоже фигурирует!  
  
      — Что здесь происходит? — Роджерс непонимающе смотрел на друзей.  
  
      — Третья строчка, — сидевшая рядом Наташа положила ладошку на щеку Стива и повернула его голову в нужном направлении.  
  
      Идея ставок Стиву не приглянулась с самого начала, поэтому и на доску он внимания не обращал. Теперь же он смотрел на крупные буквы и начинал понимать откуда взялись странные шуточки, преследовавшие его в последнее время. Роджерс моргнул, но надпись «Барнс/Роджерс» никуда не делась. Рядом виднелись пятна мела, где, судя по всему, приписывали ставки, а сейчас просто было написано, что за подробностями «бильярдной ставки» обращаться к бармену.  
  
      — Пришлось стереть все ставки, — ухмыльнулся Тони, — ваша четверка в этом году выигрывает в номинации «самая популярная ставка». Так что просто расположили варианты по популярности. Выше вас в рейтинге только Бартон в дартсе и надпись «Ставки».  
  
      Ситуацию спас Барнс. Увидев покрасневшего и явно незнающего, что сказать Стива, Джеймс изобразил заинтересованный взгляд, перевел взгляд на Романофф и, покачивая бокалом со спиртным, поинтересовался:  
  
      — Так мне все еще интересно, что там за история с твоим обучением?  
  
      Как Барнс и предполагал, уловка сработала идеально — все моментально переключились на Наташу, и никто не заметил благодарного взгляда Стива и ответной легкой улыбки Джеймса.  
  
      — Да ничего там интересного, — отмахнулась девушка и сделала глоток из собственного бокала.  
  
      — Вот давай не будем, — перебил ее Тони, — им, может, просто интересно, а у меня тут, между прочим, глубочайшая травма из-за того, что ты столько времени водила меня за нос. Рассказывай.  
  
      — Я сдала вступительные и на первом же собеседовании мне предложили на выбор два факультета. Выбирать, не зная, что и как на каждом из них я не захотела, поэтому меня зачислили сразу на оба. В следующем году уже буду решать, где останусь.  
  
      — Оставляй все, как есть, — хмыкнул Сэм и продолжил, когда на него все уставились: — А что? Уже сейчас понятно, что быть тебе не просто шпионкой, а очень крутой шпионкой. А это означает, что лишних навыков не бывает. У связистов научишься, как правильно общаться с людьми, как ими манипулировать, кстати, тоже. Я не говорю, что ты сейчас этого не умеешь, но там высший уровень, посмотрите на Дарси, которая с легкостью может добиться всего, что ей необходимо, просто мило поболтав с парой-тройкой человек. Хакерство и все, что связано с компами, думаю, тоже пригодится. А еще у них потрясный курс по психологии!  
  
      — Про психологию ты откуда знаешь? — удивился Бартон.  
  
      — Ставлю десятку, что он уже записался на дополнительный курс по этому предмету, — подал голос Стив, закатив глаза. — Сэм ее просто обожает, я вообще удивлен, что он учится тут, а не на очень крутого мозгоправа. Или мозголома, тут уж все от точки зрения зависит.  
  
      — Дружище, если бы не мое увлечение психологией, то кое-кто до сих пор сидел бы в своей комнате, боясь сломать все, что встретится на его пути, — тепло улыбнулся Уилсон, было видно, что он не пытался задеть друга.  
  
      — Да, ты прав, — улыбнулся в ответ Роджерс, почесывая переносицу. — И вообще, это была нормальная реакция.  
  
      — А разве с тобой не должны были работать психологи в клинике, где ты находился? — удивилась Пегги.  
  
      — Они и работали, — ответил за него Сэм, — но они же не знали с кем имеют дело. Это же Роджерс, человек, чей девиз по жизни — «Со мной все в порядке, не переживай». И так во всем, будь то синяки и ссадины после очередной драки или пневмония. Стив у нас никогда не признает собственной слабости, а сыворотка, судя по всему, еще и усилила в нем это качество.  
  
      — Баки, а что значило «пошел по стопам родителей»? — увел от себя разговор Стив, которому было действительно интересно узнать о Джеймсе побольше.  
  
      — Ой, нашел у кого спрашивать, — неожиданно оживился Бартон, едва не подпрыгивая на месте, — давайте я лучше расскажу, как было весело и круто в цирке, где я был!  
  
      — Мои родители работали в ЩИТе, — глядя в бокал произнес Барнс. По голосу было слышно, что говорить на эту тему ему тяжело, но он продолжил: — Однажды я вернулся домой из школы, а там все вверх дном. И три трупа. Я не знаю, кто это был, что они искали и за что убили мою семью. Не знаю, кем нужно быть, чтобы выстрелить в семилетнюю девочку… Но я узнаю. Прошу прощения, — с громким стуком поставив бокал на стол Джеймс поднялся и направился в сторону туалета.  
  
      — Говорил же, лучше о цирке… — грустно пробормотал Бартон и поднялся, но был остановлен Роджерсом.  
  
      — Сиди, я сам, — Стив выглядел потерянным, — в конце концов это моя вина, что ему пришлось это все вспоминать.  
  
      Когда Стив зашел в уборную, Барнс его даже не заметил. Он стоял, облокотившись двумя руками на раковину, и невидящим взглядом смотрел на утекающую в слив воду.  
  
      — Джеймс, — Стиву показалось неуместным называть его Баки. Сейчас он чувствовал себя слишком далеким и чужим, не имеющим права так называть стоящего перед ним человека. — Прости, я понимаю, что это не оправдание, но, если бы я знал, что тебе тяжело думать о прошлом, я бы не задавал этого идиотского вопроса.  
  
      — Если бы я не хотел рассказывать, то ты не услышал бы от меня и слова, — Барнс выглядел хреново, но по крайней мере ушла бледность, а во взгляде больше не было пугающей пустоты. — И мы, кажется, уже выяснили, что ты можешь называть меня Баки.  
  
      — Прости, Бак, — Роджерс сгорбился и Барнсу на секунду показалось, что он может видеть того, прошлого Стива, мелкого, болезненного, переживающего за всех, кроме себя.  
  
      — Держу пари, что сейчас Бартон, Сэм и девчонки переживают за меня, а Старку пофиг на всех, кроме себя, — задумчиво произнес Джеймс. — И никто даже не подумал, что о тебе беспокоиться нужно даже больше. Ну, Сэм, скорее всего близок к этой мысли. Стив, у меня такое ощущение, что твоя совесть в данный момент пережевывает просто огромный кусок твоей души. Серьезно, посмотри на себя в зеркало, ты выглядишь так, будто убил кого-то.  
  
      От подобного сравнения Роджерс поморщился, но в зеркало действительно глянул. В нем отражались два высоких парня с грустными взглядами. И если не знать, что произошло, то можно подумать, что именно Барнс успокаивал Роджерса, а не наоборот. Впрочем, судя по всему, именно так все и было. Зеркальный двойник Баки неожиданно широко улыбнулся, и Стив повернулся, чтобы увидеть улыбку не в отражении.  
  
      — Пойдем выпьем, дружище, — Барнс ободряюще сжал плечо Стива, — кажется, нам двоим это сейчас не помешает.  
  
      За короткое время отсутствия Стива и Баки атмосфера в Альтроне кардинально изменилась, а людей прибавилось. Около барной стойки возвышалась небольшая башня из ящиков с алкоголем, которую заинтересованно рассматривал Лэнг, облаченный в свой боевой костюм. Рядом с очень довольным видом стоял Дэдпул, которого самозабвенно материл Старк.  
  
      — Уилсон, ты придурок и это давно ни для кого не новость! Но скажи мне, какого хрена ты соорудил эту гребаную Пизанскую башню из дорогого алкоголя?!  
  
      — Старк, чтоб тебя, — послышался недовольный голос Сэма с первого этажа, — ты, когда материшь Уилсона, уточняй какого! Я из-за твоих воплей чуть ящик с пивом не уронил, истеричка!  
  
      — Вот, прислушайся к моему замечательному чернокожему братишке, Железяка, — кивнул Уэйд, — и перестань так громко орать, у нас голова болит. Не у всех, конечно, но у большинства. А с коробками твоими ничего не случится, потому что чувачок-паучок их страхует.  
  
      — Сколько раз просил не называть меня так, — покачал лохматой головой Паркер, — но нет же, все равно продолжает. Уэйд, запомни уже, что я — Человек-Паук!  
  
      — Как скажешь, сладенький, — окидывая своего парня голодным взглядом кивнул Дэдпул. — Хочешь, отрежу себе язык, за то, что посмел им назвать тебя неправильно?  
  
      — О нет, заткнись! — замахал руками Скотт. — Я хочу сегодня спать без кошмаров. И вообще, вы, ребята, самая странная пара, которую я когда-либо видел, серьезно.  
  
      — Человек-Паук, Человек-Муравей, — хмыкнул Барнс, — с фантазией у вас, народ, явно проблемы!  
  
      — О, а вот явились Человек-Скала и Человек-Хмурая-Рожа, — радостно воскликнул Уэйд и тут же задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Или он все-таки Человек-Мечта-Парикмахера? Да, эти патлы определенно пора покромсать…  
  
      — Ага, а на первом этаже у нас играет в свой любимый дартс Человек-Неприятность, — довольно громко, чтобы точно все услышали, подхватил Старк, в задницу которого через несколько секунд вонзился дротик. — Бартон, я тебя убью! И вообще, чего это ты такой обидчивый, я же даже смягчил и не назвал тебя Человек-Долбоеб.  
  
      Второй дротик пролетел в сантиметре от гениальной головы хозяина заведения и вонзился в доску для ставок.  
  
      — А что здесь вообще происходит? — улучив наконец момент, когда никто не говорил, поинтересовался Стив.  
  
      — Я совершенно забыл, что сегодня поставка алкоголя и вспомнил об этом только когда Скотт, Уэйд и Питер его уже притащили, — пояснил Тони. — Девушки решили, что бар преступно не подготовлен к приближающемуся Хэллоуину, и взяли в рабство, то есть я хотел сказать в помощники, Бартона и Уилсона. Теперь всей толпой украшают первый этаж, пока мы тут пытаемся не уничтожить дорогущее бухло по милости одного психа. Потом нарядим и второй этаж, а Паркер все завесит паутиной в день вечеринки.  
  
      — А почему именно Питер? — не понял Стив.  
  
      И именно в этот момент башня из коробок пошатнулась, опасно накренилась и была готова с громким звоном рухнуть, но была остановлена выпущенной Паркером паутиной.  
  
      — А вот тебе и ответ, — улыбнулся Барнс, Роджерс лишь кивнул.  
  
      — Я же говорил, что чувачок подстрахует. О нет, глупая твоя башка, ты опять произнес запретное слово, доставай нож!  
  
      — И я еще думал, что поступил в серьезное учебное заведение, — хмыкнул Стив.  
  
      — Ой, только не говори, что тебе не нравится, — закинув руку на плечи Роджерса, широко улыбнулся Баки.  
  
      — Нравится, — глядя прямо в глаза другу произнес Стив, не сдерживая улыбки. — Очень нравится.


	6. Хэллоуин, Купидон и адское похмелье

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Новогодние каникулы закончились, мы вернулись. Поздравляем всех с прошедшими праздниками, вышедшим Шерлоком и поцелуем Гарфилда и Рейнольдса. Спайдипул ис риал, живите долго и процветайте, да пребудет с вами сила!

      Стив лежал на кровати и листал какой-то учебник, когда дверь резко открылась и в комнату буквально влетел Клинт с чехлом для одежды в руках. Выглядел Бартон одновременно раздраженным и веселым.  
  
      — Перефразирую всех вас, — бросив чехол на свою кровать, Клинт повернулся к соседу, — Роджерс, я тебя убью!  
  
      — А я тут причем? — со смешком парировал Стив. — Не нужно было влезать в спор. Тебе все говорили, что ты не сможешь обойти меня в пейнтболе.  
  
      — Да ты жульничал! Я гребанный лучник! Снайпер! А ты победил, швырнув в меня свой шлем и выпустив всю обойму вслепую! Тебе к тому же Барнс помогал, а еще лучший друг называется! — Клинт раскраснелся, но настойчиво продолжал орать. — Спелись, из вас получилась отличная команда. И вообще, проиграл я тебе, значит и наказание должен был выбирать ты, а не этот кошмар, которым меня наградила судьба. Это нечестно, Стив! Где твоя совесть? Что скажет Коулсон, если узнает, что его гордость тот еще засранец?  
  
      — А что ты имеешь против шлема? Отличный отвлекающий маневр получился, между прочим! К тому же я решил, что у Баки фантазия лучше, тем более он знает тебя дольше, — довольно улыбнулся Роджерс, закидывая руки за голову, — и не ошибся! С нетерпением жду, когда увижу тебя в костюме!  
  
      — Говорю же, идеальная команда, познакомил на свою голову, — пробурчал Бартон отворачиваясь от друга. — Что я имею против шлема? А то, что ты бросил его со всей своей силой! У меня еще полчаса в глазах двоилось! Так вдобавок к этому ты еще и переманил моего лучшего друга на свою темную сторону. Да, я буду это еще долго тебе вспоминать! И вообще, что за привычка швыряться всем, что в руки попадет? Кто? Скажи мне, Стив, кто в этой вселенной вообще использует щит в качестве оружия? Даже Рамлоу в шоке был, когда ты от него матом защищаться начал на единоборствах! А потом? О, потом ты отжал у лаборантов их экспериментальный поднос, который оказался щитом из вибраниума, которым они от гамма-излучения прикрывались! И Рамлоу охренел второй раз, потому что явно не это имел ввиду, когда говорил прийти на следующее занятие с любым оружием на собственное усмотрение. Да он бы гранатам удивился меньше, чем твоему фрисби. Доведешь мужика до припадка и тогда нам не поздоровится, потому что он либо в край озвереет, либо свалит и тогда мы попадем в руки Мэй!  
  
      — Все, Бартон, хватит причитать, — Стив поднялся с кровати, накинул куртку и направился в сторону выхода, — оставляю тебя в одиночестве, все равно обещал Баки, что мы пойдем пострелять в тир. Он тоже придрался к моему щиту, так что я попал на внеплановый курс по стрельбе. А ты пока костюмчик примерь.  
  
      С громким смехом Роджерс вылетел за дверь и захлопнул её ровно в тот момент, когда в неё врезалось брошенное вслед яблоко.  
  
      Альтрон потихоньку заполнялся наряженными во всевозможные костюмы людьми. Начало вечеринки было назначено на десять вечера, и Старк не был бы собой, если бы не устроил месть опоздавшим. Тех, кто опоздал больше, чем на двадцать минут, ждал сюрприз — переступая порог непунктуальный народ получал неожиданный сюрприз в прямом смысле свалившийся на голову. Сложная система сенсоров и прочих механизмов улавливала появление опоздавшего и сверху на него высыпалась мука, выливалась бутафорская кровь или зеленая слизь и много всего другого — отсутствием воображения Тони Старк не страдал. К тому моменту, как припозднившийся Клинт перешагнул порог, по бару уже разгуливали окровавленные принцессы, покрытый зеленой слизью призрак, сходу получивший прозвище Лизун, и множество другой, более чистой нечисти. Сработавший сенсор и тихий щелчок были настолько неожиданными, что даже не успели сработать многолетние рефлексы, поэтому Бартон, покрывшийся неравномерным слоем блесток, только вздохнул.  
  
      — Отлично. Мало того, что приходится расхаживать в этом розовом безобразии, так теперь еще и сверкаю, как единорог, скатившийся с радуги кувырком, — разглядывая свою руку сетовал Клинт. — При этом еще и таскаю с собой игрушечный лук. Кошмар, завтра же пойду в тир, выпрашивать прощения за эту измену у настоящего. Спасибо, что хоть крылья не из фанеры.  
  
      Сделав глубокий вдох, Бартон расправил плечи и шагнул в шумное помещение бара, выискивая взглядом своих друзей, если их вообще можно так называть после такой подставы с костюмом. И ладно бы только розовый цвет стал условием проигрыша, как того хотел Стив, так нет же, нужно было влезть Барнсу и добавить свое условие.  
  
      — А вот и наш Купидон, леди и джентльмены, — раздался на весь бар усиленный микрофоном голос Джеймса, после чего на Бартона еще и навели прожектор.  
  
      — Вспомни придурка, вот и он, — буркнул Клинт и под бурные аплодисменты присутствующих направился на второй этаж, где его дожидались друзья. — Барнс, я тебя убью! Не посмотрю на долгие годы дружбы, просто возьму и пристрелю! Из этого самого пластикового безобразия!  
  
      Клинт достал из колчана, болтавшегося рядом с розовыми крылышками, стрелу с липучкой на конце, натянул тетиву и точным выстрелом послал ее в лоб лучшего друга. От каждого его движения с него во все стороны летели блестки, из-за чего парень еще раз горько вздохнул.  
  
      — Ты убил священника! — с наигранным ужасом воскликнула Наташа откуда-то из тени. — Феечка!  
  
      — Во-первых, я убил демона в обличии священника. Во-вторых, наш демон теперь просто обязан найти свою любовь. Я же гребаный Купидон, от меня так просто не отвертишься. Так что два добрых дела одним выстрелом! И, в-третьих, я не феечка!  
  
      — Кто-то сказал про демона? — рядом с Клинтом материализовался … Ртуть?  
  
      — Ты, блин, кто? — севшим голосом поинтересовался Бартон, широко раскрытыми глазами рассматривая темные волосы Пьетро, одетого весьма посредственно для него: клетчатая рубашка, широкие джинсы и кожаная куртка.  
  
      — Дин Винчестер! — с гордостью ответил парень, на что Ванда, сидящая у него на спине, лишь закатила глаза. Её длинные волосы были непривычно короткими из-за парика, и Стив, признаться, не сразу распознал в этом парне девушку.  
  
      — Ну какой из тебя Дин, Пьетро? — качала головой Ванда, видимо начиная спор заново.  
  
      — Шикарный, сестренка, — широко улыбался непривычно смотрящийся без коронной серебряной куртки парень. — А ты прекрасный Сэм. Заучка, зануда и с паранормальными способностями. Помнишь, как Сэмми демонов изгонял, лишь взмахнув рукой? Вот и ты такая же — стоит рукой пошевелить и все разбежались, а то и хуже! И не смотри на меня так, я имел ввиду твои замечательные кошмары, которые ты насылаешь на несчастных, посмевших тебя как-то обидеть!  
  
      — Как жаль, что на тебя это не действует, братишка, а то показала бы тебе кошмары, — безобидно буркнула девушка, потрепав его за волосы, на что парень лишь цыкнул на неё.  
  
      — О, смотри, братосестра, там какой-то черноглазый священник ошивается! — заметив Барнса, Максимофф передернул затвор водяного пистолета. — Сканируй, и пойдем изгонять!  
  
      Задумавшаяся Ванда неосознанно просканировала мысли Барнса и неожиданно улыбнулась.  
  
      — Кажется, я знаю, как помочь этому демону, — оглянувшись по сторонам девушка незаметно послала в сторону Джеймса магический импульс, который тут же взорвался ярко-красным фейверком вокруг смеющегося парня, под дружные причитания близнецов-Винчестеров на латыни.  
  
      — Ведьма ты! Вся в красном еще. Долой кровавую ведьму! Красную! Не, плагиат и вообще не интересно, так что будешь Алой Ведьмой! — заорал Бартон и, заметив не предвещающий ничего хорошего взгляд обоих «Винчестеров», поспешил ретироваться за Роджерса.  
  
      — Один хуже другого, — саркастично пробормотала Наташа, поправляя свою короткую стрижку. Она выбрала костюм Призрака в доспехах, и сейчас активно смущала парней полуголым телом. — Один — Купидон, второй — демонический священник…  
  
      — Я Джесси Кастер! — обиженно воскликнул Барнс. — Проповедник!  
  
      — Не важно, — фыркнула Романофф. — Третий вообще вырядился в утяжку Человека-Факела.  
  
      — Чем тебя не устраивает он? — с тяжелым вздохом спросил Роджерс, скрещивая руки на могучей груди, обтянутой синей тканью.  
  
      — Тем, что вы выглядите как братья близнецы и…  
  
      — Тем, что он может заявиться сюда, и он будет очень-очень удивлен! — слова Старка раздавались приглушенно из-за черного шлема.  
  
      — Ой, — тихо сказал Клинт. В разлившейся тишине, возникшей между друзьями и разрываемой лишь тяжелым дыханием Дарта Вейдера — Старка, все молча перевели взгляд на стоящего около бара Беннера в костюме Спока.  
  
      — Да как ты посмел прийти в форме Звездного флота?! А я тебе говорил, что нам надо согласовать костюмы! — рявкнул подлетевший к другу Старк, вцепляясь в синюю форменку Беннера-Спока.  
  
      — Это нелогично, Дарт Вейдер, прости господи, — спокойно ответил ему последний, поправляя съехавший на глаза парик.  
  
      — Ребят, тащите камеры, тут межгалактический махач намечается! Да и просто крутой кроссовер! — воскликнул Барнс, доставая телефон.  
  
      — Ага, я уже прям вижу, как джедаи на Энтерпрайз летят воевать с армией клингонов под предводительством Дарта Вейдера. МакКой орет, что он доктор и не собирается размахивать тут лампой дневного света, Кирк спокойно восседает в капитанском кресле, пожирая очередное яблоко, а Скотти тусуется с Р2Д2, пока Кинсер о чем-то беседует с Чубаккой, — вдохновленно вещал Клинт, размахивая луком во все стороны.  
  
      — Мне показалось, или я услышал что-то про Чубайса? — рядом как-то неожиданно материализовался Дэдпул в костюме Чипа или Дейла, поверх которого было надето кокетливое платье горничной с белым передником. — Стыд и срам!  
  
      — Ты где второго потерял, развратный бурундук? — лениво поинтересовалась Наташа, пытаясь оттащить Тони от Брюса. Помогать ей, однако, никто не спешил, поэтому битва между франшизами продолжалась.  
  
      — А, он с этим вашим… где-то там, — неопределенно махнул рукой Уэйд, обиженно нахмурившись под маской. — Отказался от парных костюмов горничных! Заставил одеться бурундуком! Желтый впал в депрессию, белый подал идею, поэтому я, — Дэдпул выдержал паузу и встал в позу Сейлор Мун, — Бурундук-горничная!  
  
      — С нашим кем? — недопонял Роджерс.  
  
      — А вот и мы! — заорал откуда-то знакомый голос, и в очередной раз вся компания резко замолчала. — Смотрите, ребят, я Человек-паук, классно, да, все заценили?  
  
      — Еще один претендент на роль человека-долбаеба, — пофигистично протянул Старк-Вейдер, потягивая отобранный у бармена виски прямо из бутылки.  
  
      — Нет, Скотти, ты не тянешь на Спайди, у тебя нет такой шикарной попки! — на весь бар заорал Дэдпул, Наташа, слова худого не говоря, вкатила ему подзатыльник, и парень обиженно засопел.  
  
      — Если костюмы продолжатся в том же духе, мы рискуем остаться немыми и ошарашенными, — пробормотал Барнс, сдерживая нервный смешок.  
  
      — Это ты еще Сэма не видел, — сочувственно похлопал его по плечу Стив, — он…  
  
      — Пират! — к ним вальяжной походкой подошел Уилсон в окружении Пегги и Пеппер.  
  
      — Серьезно, Сэм, Джек Воробей? — удивленно моргнул Питер, задравший голову-маску бурундука, чтобы попить воды.  
  
      — Капитан Джек Воробей! — поднял палец вверх Сэм. — Загоревший Капитан Джек Воробей.  
  
      Где-то позади него послышался грохот и громкий смех Барнса, уронившего врученный ему Пеппер поднос с какими-то сувенирами.  
  
      — Хорошо, что они мягкие, — пробормотала девушка, поправляя шейный платок.  
  
      — Должна отметить, дорогая, что тебе, конечно, идет блонд, но я все еще за рыжий, — Старк попытался поднять большие пальцы вверх, но перчатки плохо гнулись. Это он еще не заметил, что Скотт и Дэдпул стащили шлем Вейдера. — Пег, ты просто мужик! Вот на все сто! Вперед на конкурс косплееров… эээ… Чарли Чаплина?  
  
      Пеппер и Пегги синхронно закатили глаза, а Стив неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, понимая, что он тоже не может узнать персонажей девушек. Видимо, его чувства разделяли все представители мужского пола в их компании, потому что они как-то неловко пытались создать иллюзию занятости. И только Наташа, как всегда, знающе ухмылялась.  
  
      — Объявляю вечер классического кино в Серфере, — хлопнув в ладоши, решила Картер, пока Пеппер заносила напоминание в телефон. — Мы Бонни и Клайд, неудачники!  
  
      — Слишком. Сложно, — пробурчал Тони, опрокидывая в себя очередной бокал виски.  
  
      — Этому столику больше не наливать, — ухмыльнулся вернувшийся Барнс и направился к барной стойке, мимоходом чмокнув девушек в щеки. — Прекрасно выглядите, дамы.  
  
      — Хоть один галантный человек, — улыбнулась Пегги, подмигивая парню.  
  
      — Он демон! — успел крикнуть пронесшийся мимо Старка Пьетро, схвативший бутылку виски и попытавшийся смыться восвояси.  
  
      — МАКСИМОФФ!  
  
      — Зови меня Ртуть, детка!  
  
      — Верни бутылку на место, детка, — недовольно процедил в пустоту Старк, что-то активно набирая на своем падде и направляясь к своему кабинету. — Ну я тебе сейчас устрою, я тебя научу старших уважать!  
  
      — А наш Человек-Факел горяч, — облокачиваясь на стойку рядом с Барнсом, констатировала Нат.  
  
      — Что? — удивленно посмотрел на подругу Джеймс. — А Бартон в курсе?  
  
      — Бак, после этой вечеринки все в курсе, — засмеялась девушка. — Ты его задницу в этом костюме видел? Конечно видел, ты только и делаешь, что на нее пялишься!  
  
      Барнс подавился только что выпитым и закашлялся, Наташа с абсолютно спокойным выражением лица постучала друга по спине и продолжила:  
  
      — Не паникуй, никто больше не заметил, — девушка внимательно смотрела на Барнса поигрывая соломинкой в бокале с ярким коктейлем. — Но это чистое везение и лишь потому, что все заняты подколами друг друга, ну или таким же самым разглядыванием Стива. И от того, что я в курсе, проблем не возникнет, ты сам это знаешь, но просто представь, если этот голодный взгляд заметит Бартон. Можешь попрощаться со спокойной жизнью, он от тебя не отцепится.  
  
      — Он знает, — делая бармену жест вздохнул Баки. — И, как ни странно, пока не достает, но, боюсь, это лишь затишье перед бурей.  
  
      На стойку перед друзьями опустились два бокала — виски для Барнса и коктейль для Романофф. Джеймс поднял свой на уровень глаз, покачал, разглядывая игру света в кубиках льда, а после сделал глоток.  
  
      — Пригласи его куда-то, — тепло улыбнулась девушка. — И я не про свидание, я не Клинт, просто проведите время вдвоем, поговорите. Вы хорошо ладите, вдруг из этого выйдет что-то большее.  
  
      — Эй, там Бартон устраивает мини-турнир по дартсу, — к барной стойке подошел устрашающего вида Фрэнк Касл. Он и без костюма мог напугать кого угодно, но сейчас ему для этого даже ничего делать не нужно было. Бледная кожа, отдающая зеленью, кровавые потеки и раны, а в довершение линзы, делающие его глаза одновременно мертвыми и безумными, способны были напугать даже самых крепких посетителей Альтрона. Зомби выглядел очень реалистично. — Утверждает, что способен обойти всех даже с его игрушечным оружием.  
  
      — Фу, Каратель, у меня от твоего вида мурашки по коже, — передернула плечами Нат и подумав секунду добавила: — И есть захотелось. Ну пойдем посмотрим, что там наш Купидон удумал.  
  
      — Кстати об оружии, — перевел взгляд на Барнса Фрэнк, — У меня тут завтра дежурство в тире, так что приходи пострелять. Нам новые винтовки привезли — закачаешься.  
  
      Свой мини-турнир Бартон не выиграл, потому что действительно метал дротики при помощи игрушечного лука. Зрелище повеселило всех наблюдающих, да и самого Клинта, так что он даже не особо возмущался по поводу того, что занял второе место.  
  
      — Ну спасибо, что хоть проиграл хорошему стрелку, а не груде мышц, использующей в качестве оружия что угодно, кроме самого оружия, — засмеялся Клинт потрепав по плечу победившего Барнса. — Но так как я сегодня за силы добра, то с меня для вас двоих выпивка. В конце концов, давненько меня не обходили в стрельбе, да еще и так часто, за это определенно нужно выпить!  
  
      Устроившись за привычным столиком на втором этаже, компания подняла тост за победителей и принялась шумно обсуждать лучшие моменты турнира. Темы разговоров и тостов плавно перетекали из одной в другую, и никто не заметил, как в баре почти никого не осталось.  
  
      — А теперь папочка устраивает пижамную вечеринку! — пьяно улыбаясь выдал Старк, — Закрываем двери, выставляем оставшихся и гуляем до утра. Не, не та последовательность. Сначала выставляем, потом закрываем и гуляем. Да.  
  
      Утро в Альтроне наступало тяжело. Спящие по всему бару друзья медленно просыпались и сразу же попадали в крепкие объятия похмелья. Первым в себя пришел Старк.  
  
      — Что тут было, — оглядывая помещение удивился Тони и пополз в сторону холодильника с минералкой.  
  
      Бар выглядел так, будто здесь вчера была не вечеринка, а как минимум шабаш. С оргией и расчленениями. Буквально все было усеяно ошметками чужих костюмов, заляпано кровью — Тони искренне надеялся, что только бутафорской, — а также посыпано блестками, которые весь прошлый вечер осыпались с Клинта, чьи крылышки сейчас болтались на люстре рядом с лифчиком от костюма Наташи. В затуманенных мозгах Старка всплыло воспоминание о том, как девушка, матерясь на русском, отобрала у него ключ от кабинета и через пять минут вернулась оттуда одетая в одну из его любимых футболок, после чего и зашвырнула ненавистную часть костюма на люстру.  
  
      Бутылки в баре были украшены париками. Мозг что-то смутно подсказывал о том, что это было соревнование кто закинет свой парик на самую дорогую бутылку. Стак решил, что друзей к бару больше не подпустит.  
  
      — Да чтобы я еще раз с вами пил, — простонал из-под барной стойки Сэм. Ночью он решил, что все должны попробовать какой-то гениальный коктейль по его личному рецепту. Коктейль так и не был приготовлен, так как Уилсон зачем-то полез под стойку, да там и уснул.  
  
      — Не шуми, — пробурчал спящий на бильярдном столе в обнимку с головой бурундука от костюма то ли Дэдпула, то ли Паркера, Бартон.  
  
      Воспоминания о том, когда и куда пропала неугомонная парочка, были окончательно и бесповоротно стерты огромными дозами алкоголя. Кажется, ушли охотиться на нечисть вместе с близнецами. А вот девушки нашлись в кабинете, где мирно спали на разложенном диване.  
  
      — Кого-то не хватает, — открывая вторую бутылку с минералкой нахмурился Тони. — Брюс все еще дрыхнет на диванчике, где мы и вырубились пока спорили… не помню уже о чем, но явно чем-то важном и очень научном. Сэм за баром, Бартон на столе, дамы прямо передо мной. Стоп, а где Стив и Барнс?  
  
      — Да тут мы, не ори, — голос Джеймса звучал почему-то из шкафа.  
  
      Дверца открылась и явила миру помятого Барнса с взъерошенными волосами, темными кругами под разного цвета глазами — одну черную линзу он где-то потерял. Рядом с Барнсом в ворохе одежды все еще спал Роджерс, одетый в одно нижнее белье. От шума парень пошевелился, открыл глаза, в которых не читалось и капли мук от похмелья.  
  
      — Утречко, — довольно бодро улыбнулся Стив, поднимаясь на ноги. Не прошло и трех секунд, как он смог оценить свое состояние, местонахождение и почти полное отсутствие одежды.  
  
      — Роджерс, не вопи, какого хрена ты такой бодрый вообще, — поморщился Старк. — И как вы двое оказались в моем шкафу?!  
  
      — Эм, меня ночью достал мой костюм, и ты сказал, что я могу пойти взять что-нибудь из твоего шкафа, все равно Нат его уже осквернила своим вмешательством. На что Наташа сказала, что там черт ногу сломит, — Стив взъерошил волосы пятерней. — Бак предложил меня проводить и посмотреть будут ли черти ломать ноги в присутствии дьявола. А потом я споткнулся об коробку с обувью, мы упали, на нас посыпалась одежда и в итоге мы уснули. А бодрый я из-за чертовой сыворотки, у меня из-за нее не бывает похмелья и крайне сложно напиться. Вот.  
  
      Сидящий на полу Барнс держался за голову и хохотал в полный голос от лаконичного, но красочного объяснения. Разбуженные громким смехом и не менее громким матом Старка девушки, закидали шумящих подушками и велели без кофе не возвращаться, иначе всех убьют и дальше будут спокойно спать.  
  
      — Ну, раз уж ты у нас единственный живой, — отсмеявшись произнес Барнс, — то тебе и кофе нам варить.  
  
      На том и порешили.


	7. О неудачном дне, травмах и одной подорванной репутации

      Декабрь вступал в свои права, а день у Барнса не задался с самого утра. Начался он, как и любой другой неудачный день — с опоздания. Каким-то образом Баки и Сэм умудрились не услышать будильники, и только звонок от Стива, который интересовался почему они все еще не на завтраке, их разбудил. Вскакивая с кровати Джеймс запутался в одеяле и рухнул на пол, больно ударившись плечом об лежащую почему-то посреди комнаты книгу по психологии. Примчавшись в столовую, Барнс искренне надеялся, что выпьет кофе и все неприятности от него отстанут. Но, видимо, неприятности сегодня решили сделать именно его персоной дня, поэтому кофе был опрокинут на светлую футболку. Кое-как растолкав спящего на плече у Стива Бартона, Джеймс выпросил у него запасную футболку, которые у того всегда были при себе (потому что лучник был не только Соколиным глазом, но и знатной свиньей). Не просыпаясь, Клинт запустил руку в рюкзак, пошарил, достал нечто фиолетового цвета с зелёным смайлом и протянул другу. Барнс вздохнул, смирившись с тем, что до конца занятий ему придется ходить в расцветке вырви глаз, быстро стянул свою грязную футболку и буквально втиснулся в одежду друга, которая была размера на два меньше и поэтому облегала, как вторая кожа. Сэм присвистнул и поиграл бровями, Наташа даже не попыталась замаскировать смех под кашель, Бартон, не открывая глаз, что-то пробурчал про секс-бомбу, а Стив подавился соком.  
  
      — Дружище, ты в порядке? — посмеиваясь, постучал его по спине Сэм.  
  
      — Д-да, порядок, — переводя взгляд с Баки, который в данный момент собирал растрепавшиеся волосы в пучок, кивнул Стив, — все в норме.  
  
      — Опаздываем! — подрываясь с места вдруг заорал Бартон, бешеным взглядом окидывая друзей и останавливаясь на Барнсе. — Какого хрена на тебе моя футболка?! Ладно, не важно, может хоть это поможет тебе устроить личную жизнь, а то за твоими толстовками и футболками на восемь размеров больше никто ничего рассмотреть не может. Да, я знаю, что тело — не главное для отношений, и что я — доставший тебя до чертиков и думающий только о сексе придурок. Но это не отменяет того, что, просто сменив футболку, ты стал выглядеть примерно таким же горячим, как Роджерс. Стив, не красней, Нат, не убивай, я люблю только тебя, и вообще, чего расселись, мы опаздываем!  
  
      — Даже у Бартона иногда бывают здравые мысли и внезапно работающий внутренний таймер, — спокойно ответила Романофф, заметив удивленные взгляды друзей. — Вы тут собирайтесь, а я побежала, мне надо встретиться с мисс Хилл перед занятиями.  
  
      — И их осталось четверо, — хмыкнул Сэм, залпом допивая кофе. — Доедайте и отправляемся, у Коулсона какое-то особое собрание вместо лекции по политологии.  
  
      — Пирс будет в восторге, — закатил глаза Барнс, и Уилсон, ухмыльнувшись, подытожил:  
  
      — Аминь.  
  
      — Первое декабря ин да хаус, готовьтесь к пиздецу под названием «Подготовка к Рождеству» от Пегги, Пеппер и Бетти, — дружелюбно оповестил первокурсников Старк, поймав их в коридоре, когда они бежали на собрание Коулсона.  
  
      — Тебе обязательно сообщать нам об этом сейчас? — огрызнулся Барнс, одергивая постоянно задирающуюся футболку и параллельно пытаясь вырвать свою руку из железной хватки Тони. — Мы как бы опаздываем.  
  
      — Кто ты и что сделал с настоящим Барнсом? — показательно округлил глаза Тони и похабно улыбнулся. — Признавайся, тебя покусал Роджерс? Никогда еще тебя не пугали опоздания…  
  
      — К Коулсону страшно опоздать, брат, — фыркнул вылезший из каких-то расчетов Беннер и, схватив Старка за воротник, прямым курсом направился к аудитории, не прекращая вещать: — А что касается подготовки к Рождеству, то действительно лучше спрятаться в бомбоубежище. Если к святой троице присоединится Наташа, то у нас появятся свои всадники Апокалипсиса.  
  
      — В прошлом году они заставили нас покрасить стены в Альтроне, «чтобы было похоже на изморозь, Тони, это же прекрасно!» — фальцетом пролепетал Старк, показательно скривившись. — Не хочу я красить стены под изморозь, у меня там свой фен-шуй с намеком на дарквэйв.  
  
      — С намеком на антисанитарию, я бы сказала.  
  
      Резкий разворот на месте шестерых парней можно было бы наградить за синхронность Оскаром или двумя, но в этот момент их, к сожалению, никто не снимал. Разве что Дэдпул раздосадовано цокнул языком, представляя, как красиво смотрелось бы это на экране.  
  
      — О, Натали, какими судьбами, — встал в позу Энтони, прикидывая пути к отступлению. Где-то позади него, стараясь сдержать смех, фыркали четыре первокурсника и пытался стоять с непроницаемым лицом Брюс.  
  
      — Жду своих мальчиков, отправляю Пеппер и Бетти пересказ вашего с Беннером диалога. Дарси пообещала принести эпоксидный клей, — как ни в чем не бывало поведала Романов, набирая очередное сообщение в своем смартфоне. От её ехидной улыбочки у Старка задергался глаз.  
  
      — З-зачем?  
  
      — Чтобы вклеить тебя в костюм, естественно, — девушка грациозно спрыгнула с подоконника и направилась в аудиторию, бросив через плечо: — и если ты помешаешь нам красить стены в Альтроне под северное сияние, тебя ждет не только это.  
  
      Старк попытался изобразить обморок, но точным тычком под ребра от Беннера был приведен в вертикальное состояние и отправлен вслед за «одной из всадниц Апокалипсиса».  
  
      Только чудом компания умудрилась не опоздать и появиться в аудитории на две минуты раньше Коулсона. Заместитель заместителя Фьюри вошел в кабинет с планшетом в руках и без лишних слов приступил к делу, тяжелым взглядом оглядев присутствующих:  
  
      — После рождественских каникул вас ожидают первые учебные миссии, — Коулсон сделал паузу, пережидая возбужденный гул студентов, и продолжил: — До этого времени вы пройдете серию тестов, целью которых является выявление ваших сильных и слабых сторон, психологического состояния, совместимости с однокурсниками и многое другое. Все это в итоге поможет нам сформировать команды, состав которых вы узнаете непосредственно перед заданием.  
  
      — А вот и новая тема для ставок, — игнорируя продолжавшего речь преподавателя, хмыкнул Клинт, за что получил укоризненный взгляд от Стива и тычок под ребра от Барнса. — Ай, блин, чего вы такие серьезные?!  
  
      — Бартон, ты можешь помолчать и просто послушать? — прошипел Джеймс. — Тебя это, между прочим, тоже касается.  
  
      — Миссия в паре с Нат, она выполняет, я прикрываю, завершение раньше отведенного времени, — отмахнулся Клинт, записал сказанное на последнюю страницу тетради. — Что смотришь? Понесу делать ставки.  
  
      — Двадцать баксов на то, что Барнс и Роджерс будут в одной команде, — прошептала Дарси, перевесившись с заднего ряда. — Плюс-минус Сэмми, хотя он, скорее всего, будет с тобой и Наташей.  
  
      — Ставлю на себя с Беннером и Пеппер с Пегги, — протянул Старк, не отвлекаясь от расчетов на планшете, и тут же словил сильную оплеуху от мисс Поттс.  
  
      — Это не честно, Энтони, — девушка скрестила руки на груди и недовольно нахмурилась. — Ты не можешь ставить на нас, потому что нас объединяют в одну команду вот уже три курса подряд.  
  
      — На первом курсе мы неплохо поднялись на этом, — мечтательно протянула Пегги и тут же цокнула языком: — и тут же проиграли все Уилсону, который поставил пятьсот баксов на то, что в его команде будет первокурсник.  
  
      — Я так понимаю, это был Паркер? — хмыкнул Сэм, лениво чиркая что-то в своем блокноте, пока Коулсон вдохновенно вещал про патриотизм.  
  
      — Именно, — подтвердила Картер, скидывая в их групповой чат на фейсбуке фотографию довольного до беспредела Уэйда и менее довольного, и куда более маленького, Питера, словно старающегося испариться из кадра. — Руководство подумало, что ему, в силу юного возраста, нужен более опытный напарник, нежели его однокурсник, так что пятьдесят долларов на то, что близнецы Максимофф будут с Мердоком.  
  
      — Почему именно он? — поинтересовался Барнс, пока Клинт старательно выводил новую ставку в своей тетради.  
  
      — Он был в команде с Карателем, — ответил за девушку Брюс, — но Фрэнк уже на четвертом курсе, его отправляли на настоящие миссии, поэтому на тестовых ему делать нечего, соответственно…  
  
      — Мэтт остается без напарника, поэтому ему поставят новых, а он на втором курсе, значит логично, что это будет не сформированная команда и, возможно, кто-то поменьше, значит Максимофф! — закончил Старк, активно жестикулируя, чем и привлек внимание Коулсона.  
  
      — Вы хотите взять опеку над мистером и мисс Максимофф, мистер Старк? — с легкой улыбкой, не внушающей доверия, поинтересовался заместитель заместителя, заставив парня едва ли не сползти под парту.  
  
      — Никак нет, сэр, — проблеял Энтони, испепеляя взглядом друзей, которые даже не пытались скрыть смешки.  
  
      Следующей в расписании первого курса стояла тренировка по боевым искусствам. И именно здесь к Барнсу вернулось его утреннее «везение»: заходя в зал он умудрился зацепиться ногой за порог, в полете влететь прямо в спину Рамлоу и, пытаясь удержать равновесие, в итоге не только рухнуть вместе с тренером, но еще и ударить его коленом в печень при приземлении. Оценив ситуацию и маты Рамлоу Барнс пришел к выводу, что лучше бы сегодня вообще не выбирался из постели.  
  
      Роджерс быстро рванул на помощь другу, подняв его на ноги и протянув руку Рамлоу, за что тоже получил порцию мата.  
  
      — Барнс, Роджерс, быстро телепортировались с глаз моих подальше! — прорычал тренер, самостоятельно поднимаясь на ноги.  
Стив и Баки, переглянувшись, направились к однокурсникам, стоящим около ринга, вокруг которого были установлены камеры. Удивления у парней это не вызвало — Старк после лекции Коулсона успел объяснить, как проходят спортивные тесты: по сути, ими являлись обычные занятия, за которыми в режиме нон-стоп следили психологи и свободные от занятий преподаватели, которые потом подавали отчет по каждому студенту. Брюс успел пошутить, что у Фьюри есть коллекция с нарезками самых неудачных и смешных приемов, и если он когда-то решит выложить это в сеть, топы YouTube ему были обеспечены.  
  
      Однако другие студенты были крайне удивлены такому нововведению, что не укрылось от Рамлоу. Закатив глаза и пробурчав себе под нос что-то про недоразвитых баранов, Брок залез на ринг, обратив на себя внимание собравшихся:  
  
      — Слушать сюда, недоумки. Это все, — Рамлоу обвел руками зал, — ваша новая площадка для тестирования. Никаких специальных тестов, это все сплошной тест. Каждое ваше движение записывается и оценивается. В течение двух недель вы будете спарринговаться между собой, может даже с такими же недоумками со старших курсов, но не факт. Начнем с ходячей неприятности и громадного лабрадора. Роджерс, Барнс, в ринг, быстро, — прорычал тренер, — Бартон и Уилсон за ними, а то вам слишком весело, как я погляжу. Бой два на два, три раунда, кто выжил, тот молодец.  
  
      — Охренеть, мало того, что драться с друзьями, так эти же самые друзья являются самыми настоящими машинами для убийства, ну что за несправедливость? — в полголоса возмущался Клинт поднимаясь на ринг.  
  
      — Ворчишь так, будто мы прямиком с самообороны, а они — чемпионы мира по смешанным единоборствам, — хмыкнул Сэм. — Прорвемся. Надеюсь.  
  
      Прозвучал гонг, и с Бартона мгновенно слетела вся дурашливость. Начался бой, а значит нужно быть предельно собранным. Первая половина раунда состояла из пристрелочных ударов и оценки соперников. Стив, достаточно хорошо знавший стиль лучшего друга, пошел в атаку. У Сэма такого преимущества не было, так как с новым телом Роджерс обзавелся и новой техникой боя, учитывающей все сильные стороны, а их Уилсон толком не знал.  
  
      — Барнс, твою мать, дерись в полную силу, ты не бабу шлепаешь, в конце-то концов! — раздался крик Рамлоу, стоящего около ринга. — Уилсон, ты вообще в курсе о существовании блоков или хочешь трофейный синяк от Роджерса?  
  
      Прозвучал гонг, оповещающий об окончании первого раунда.  
  
      — Значит так, бойцы, если бы это был реальный бой, вы бы уже все лежали в нокаутах, — озвучил вердикт Рамлоу и подошел к углу Стива и Баки. — Барнс, не зажимайся и не сдерживай силу, об этом у вас в команде не ты беспокоиться должен. Роджерс, следи за ногами, не стой на месте, двигайся, тогда тебя будет сложнее свалить. Бартон, Уилсон, — повысив голос для привлечения внимания тренер направился к их углу, — Бартон, тебе нужно больше времени уделить рукопашному бою, потому что любой новичок сразу поймет, что ты привык работать с оружием и без него тебе сложнее дается бой. Уилсон, а ты не забывай, что это не один на один — следи за происходящим, я увидел три возможности подобраться со спины и закрыть тебя в удушающем.  
  
      Прозвучал гонг, бойцы вышли в ринг. Совершенно внезапно Барнс и Роджерс неуловимым маневром поменялись местами и противниками — теперь Стив дрался с Клинтом, а Джеймс — с Сэмом. Растерявшиеся от такого поворота противники не смогли вовремя сориентироваться, за что и получили несколько болезненных ударов — Клинт в челюсть, а Сэм по ребрам. Впрочем, на то, чтобы сориентироваться, не ушло много времени, и бой снова стал напряженным. Лишь к концу второго раунда Роджерс смог зафиксировать болевой прием на левую руку Клинта.  
  
      — Ну спасибо, что хоть рабочую пощадил, — отстукивая по рингу ладонью, хмыкнул Бартон, и раунд закончился.  
  
      В этот раз Рамлоу остался на своем месте, и после короткого перерыва бой продолжился. Сэм отбивался от Стива и Баки, а все присутствующие в зале и наблюдавшие через камеры удивлялись, видя идеальную слаженность их команды. Парни действовали так, будто всю жизнь только и занимались тем, что вместе дрались. Они будто читали мысли друг друга, вовремя давая простор для маневра или уклоняясь, тем самым давая возможность партнеру нанести неожиданный удар.  
  
      — Романофф, — в полголоса подозвал к себе девушку Рамлоу и, дождавшись, когда та подойдет ближе, продолжил: — давай в ринг, как можно незаметней. Берешь на себя Барнса.  
  
      Девушка лишь кивнула и уже через несколько секунд будто бы из ниоткуда появилась в ринге, а точнее на плечах у Барнса, и наносила удары. От неожиданности отвлекся и Стив, пропуская удар от лучшего друга.  
  
      — Роджерс, чтоб тебя, не залипай! — проорал тренер, — я конечно понимаю, что Барнс сегодня выглядит особенно прекрасно, но давай ты полюбуешься им после тренировки!  
  
      Стив слегка покраснел, но быстро откинул все лишние мысли и сконцентрировался на бое. Барнс занят Романофф, значит нужно менять тактику и по возможности не оставить лучшего друга с сотрясением мозга. Быстро прикинув варианты и оценив обстановку, Стив дождался очередного удара, поднырнул под руку и, переместившись за спину Сэма, зафиксировал удушающий.  
  
      — О чем я и говорил, — сквозь зубы процедил Рамлоу, наблюдая за тем, как Уилсон отключается, а Роджерс уже движется на помощь командному партнеру.  
  
      Наташа заметила движение, и в голову Стива угодил неожиданный для него удар ногой, который вывел его ровно на то время, которого хватило девушке, чтобы зафиксировать Барнса в треугольнике. От поражения Джеймса спас прозвучавший гонг.  
  
      — Романофф, отлично, оставайся на месте, — опираясь на ринг и глядя на студентов, произнес Рамлоу. — Барнс, Роджерс, тоже неплохо, но будь раунда четыре, можете быть уверены, она вас бы раскатала. Свободны. А в ринг идет Ванда Максимофф. Три раунда, без способностей, начали.  
  
      После нескольких боев других однокурсников, в ринг снова вышли Стив и Джеймс, на этот раз для боя друг против друга (в нем победил Роджерс), следом Рамлоу вызвал Бартона и Наташу. Романофф в первом же раунде зафиксировала Бартона в удушающем приеме, на чем все и закончилось. Сэму в противники досталась Ванда, и хоть девушка не использовала способности, бой прошел более напряженно, чем того все ожидали. Под конец Брок, видимо, решил окончательно отомстить Барнсу за удар в печень и подорванную репутацию, поставив его в третий бой, на этот раз против Пьетро.  
  
      — Боец должен быть готов драться несмотря на усталость, — дёрнул плечом тренер, даже не глядя на ринг.  
  
      Этот бой тоже проходил без использования способностей, но в середине второго раунда Максимофф по привычке двинулся быстрее положенного, что привело к неудачному падению и растяжению лодыжки у Барнса.  
  
      — Я даже не знаю, кто из вас больший неудачник, — раздосадовано потирая переносицу, пробормотал Рамлоу. — Эй, ты, золотистый ретривер в третьей степени, отнеси своего приятеля в медпункт, не надорвешься.  
  
      Проблема Стива заключалась в том, что он все приказы воспринимает слишком буквально, и стоило ему только наклониться, чтобы поднять Барнса, как он тут же замер с протянутыми руками, услышав раздраженное шипение. Расширившимися от удивления глазами он смотрел на Баки, который… зашипел на него? Вот же котяра.  
  
      — Я не инвалид, ты можешь просто помочь мне дойти до Серфера, — сказал Джеймс, хватаясь за протянутую руку Роджерса и позволяя ему поддержать себя, когда он сам едва не завалился от резкого движения. — Но никаких поднятий на руки, я не невеста.  
  
      — Я буквально слышу, как звенят колокола и шуршит падающий на землю рис, — Бартон изобразил высшую степень умиления и картинно утер глаза подолом собственной футболки. — Это так ми-и-ло!  
  
      — Убьешь его потом, — протянул Стив, утягивая Барнса в противоположную от друга сторону. — Почему Серфер?  
  
      — У третьего курса научников сейчас нет занятия, Брюс должен быть там, — все еще раздраженно ответил Баки, позволяя себе перенести большую часть веса на Роджерса. — Он уже помогал, когда на одной из первых тренировок какой-то придурок выбил мне плечо.  
  
      Стив поморщился, прекрасно осознавая, насколько это неприятно.  
  
      — Но почему не медпункт? Я имею в виду, там же квалифицированная помощь и… всякое такое, — парень неопределенно взмахнул рукой, не зная, как выразить свои эмоции.  
  
      — Сам-то после стольких лет тесного знакомства с врачами стремишься в больницу? — саркастично поинтересовался Баки, но Стив понимал, что говорит это он не из намерения обидеть, поэтому просто неопределенно пожал свободным плечом. — Вот то-то и оно, я лучше отдам себя в руки Брюса, чем белого халата.  
  
      Роджерс кивнул, и дальнейший путь до Серфера они проделали в молчании.  
  
      — Бааа, вы только посмотрите, кто почтил нас своим вниманием! — закричала от барной стойки Дарси, стоило парням только войти в кафе. — Йоу, Джеймси, что с твоей ногой?  
  
      — Максимофф слишком быстр для моих коротких лодыжек, — с ухмылкой ответил Баки, позволяя Стиву опустить себя в ближайшее кресло. — У тебя же должна быть пара по политологии, нет?  
  
      — Пирс психанул и уехал, — равнодушно махнула рукой девушка, приступая к приготовлению моккачино для кого-то из посетителей. — То-то Фьюри обрадуется! Надо будет потом попросить у Тони запись. Вам как всегда, парни? Американо для Стива и латте для Джеймса!  
  
      — И Брюса для лодыжки Джеймса! — в тон ей воскликнул Барнс.  
  
      — За счет заведения! — засмеялась Льюис, доставая телефон и быстро набирая смс. — Отправила его в магазин за ванильным и карамельным сиропами, потому что кто-то — не будем показывать пальцем, но это был Уэйд — вылакал все до последней капли. Возможно, ему немного помогли близнецы и Пити. О, Беннер сейчас придет с бинтами и мазями! Стив, побудь джентльменом, забери у дамы ваши напитки.  
  
      Улыбнувшись другу, Роджерс подошел к девушке, которая тут же вцепилась в воротник его футболки и, притянув ближе к себе, возбужденно зашептала:  
  
      — Я уже могу всем рассказать о том, что вы встречаетесь? О, да прекрати ты краснеть! Ты так смотришь на него, что вокруг летают метафоричные лепестки роз и поют ангелы… — Дарси замолчала и подозрительно прищурилась, заметив ошарашенное лицо напротив. — Ты не сказал ему, что он тебе нравится? Ты еще даже не осознал этого сам?! Кажется, я проспорила девушкам свою месячную зарплату. Бери кофе и иди к своему будущему парню.  
  
      Но Дарси была бы не Дарси, если бы она не опрокинула одну из чашек.  
  
      — Упс, какая я неловкая! — во весь голос оповестила девушка все кафе, в частности — Брюса, который как раз осматривал лодыжку Джеймса. — Стиву придется постоять рядом со мной и подождать, пока я не сделаю новую порцию!  
  
      — Мастер конспирации, — закатил глаза Беннер, аккуратно ощупывая ногу друга. — Так у вас все серьезно? Не прожигай меня таким взглядом, Барнс, Клинт мне все уши прожужжал про то, какая из вас будет потрясающая пара.  
  
      — У Клинта язык без костей, — фыркнул Баки, поудобней разваливаясь в кресле и стараясь сильно не морщиться от прикосновений. — Я даже не знаю, нравлюсь ли ему.  
  
      — Продолжая молчать, ничего и не узнаешь, — пожал плечами Брюс, вытаскивая из сумки бинты. — Ты же знаешь, что я встречаюсь с Бетти?  
  
      — Да, но мы никогда с ней близко не общались.  
  
      — Ты знаешь её фамилию? — увидев отрицание на лице Барнса, Беннер усмехнулся и опустил голову. — Росс. Она дочь вашего декана. И он меня ненавидит. Когда узнал, что Бетти влюбилась в меня, пытался сделать что угодно, лишь бы меня выкинули из Академии. И только когда риск отчисления стал слишком высок, а я на тот момент уже стал Халком и она знала об этом, Элизабет выпалила мне все в лицо. А так я бы еще долго ходил вокруг да около, паникуя, что не нравлюсь ей. Чего ты боишься, Барнс?  
  
      — Да хотя бы того, что он не моего поля ягода? — смущенно пробормотал Джеймс, рассматривая свои руки.  
  
      — И что признавшись ему, ты потеряешь друга? Не смеши моего внутреннего парня, у Роджерса в глазах сердечки мерцают, когда он на тебя смотрит, — по-доброму улыбнулся Брюс, убирая бинты обратно в сумку и опуская штанину поверх забинтованной лодыжки. — Ты все правила знаешь, главное, не перенапрягать и так далее.  
  
      — Вот и кофе, — протянул Стив, опускаясь на соседнее кресло и вытягивая ноги. — Господи, после десяти минут в обществе Дарси мне нужен месяц тишины.  
  
      — Однажды я застрял в лифте с ней и Дэдпулом, — сделав испуганное лицо произнес Брюс, — на полтора часа! Так что поверь, дружище, ты легко отделался.  
  
      Спустя полчаса рассказов о том, как Беннер пережил ядреную смесь из Дарси и Уилсона, споривших о единорогах, огнестрельном оружии и замороженном йогурте одновременно, телефон Брюса пискнул, оповещая о входящем сообщении.  
  
      — Меня срочно вызывают в лабораторию, — и переводя взгляд со смартфона дал указания: — Джеймс, покой ноге до завтра, Стив, будь добр, проследи, чтобы он добрался до комнаты без приключений. А Сэму я напишу, чтобы проконтролировал постельный режим.  
  
      — Без проблем, — кивнул Стив и пожал на прощание руку Беннера.  
  
      — А Джеймс маленький, а Джеймса спрашивать не надо, Джеймс сам до комнаты не дойдет, — состроив обиженное лицо и надув губы пробормотал Барнс.  
  
      Картина получилась настолько умилительной, что Стив не сдержался и погладил друга по голове.  
  
      — Не дуйся, Бак, я куплю тебе мороженное. За моральный ущерб, — Роджерс протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться.  
  
      — За моральный ущерб ты мне должен что-то посущественнее мороженого, — от резкого рывка Джеймс оказался на расстоянии пары дюймов от лица Стива. Парни зависли, глядя друг другу в глаза и пришли в себя только от звука упавшей вазочки с печеньем.  
  
      — Явно не мой день! — воскликнула Дарси, наклоняясь, чтобы убрать беспорядок.  
  
      — Как я тебя понимаю, — отодвигаясь на приличное расстояние произнес Барнс.  
  
  
  
      — Лузеры. Один как тот румынский актер, который на съемках боевика порвал штаны и выломал дверь, а второй реально похож на щеночка, — скорбно вздохнул Уэйд и, ухмыльнувшись, посмотрел куда-то в пустоту, игнорируя вопросы Дарси. — Не поняла отсылочку? Ну да ладно, они-то меня точно поняли!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшой бонус или история о том, как мы название главе придумывали:   
> О неудачном дне, травмах и положительном влиянии футболки на личную жизнь  
> О неудачном дне, травмах и том, как все уже всё поняли, кроме двух тупящих придурков  
> О неудачном дне, травмах и тормозящих отношениях  
> О неудачном дне, трамваях и отказавших тормозах  
> О неудачном дне, травмах и том, насколько Наташа крутая.   
> О неудачном дне, травмах и неуклюжести   
> О неудачном дне, новых ставках и травмах   
> О неудачном дне и неуклюжей романтике   
> Пиздец Альтрону, за дело берется Наташа   
> Гарри Поттер и Неудачный день, травмы и фантастические животные, которые не могут найти в себе смелости, чтобы пригласить друг друга на свидание  
> О неудачном дне и том, как мы бонусов накатали больше, чем вся глава
> 
> Ю а вери велком :D


	8. Операция "Рождество"

      Нерушимое правило лаборатории гласило, что полчаса утром тратятся на кофе. Не стоит приступать к работе, пока окончательно не проснулся, чтобы потом не переделывать все заново. Соблюдая ими же установленные законы, Брюс и Тони расположились за своими рабочими столами, обсуждая за чашкой принесенного Дубиной кофе события прошедшего дня.  
  
      — Итак, что мы имеем, — начал Старк, противно хлюпая. Если бы Брюс знал его первый день, а Халк уже существовал на момент их знакомства, хлюпать ему оставалось бы не долго.  
  
      — Все имеет нас, — просто ответил он, зарываясь пальцами в жесткие кудри на затылке. — И я, честно говоря, не понимаю зачем тебе третий Джарвис.  
  
      — Мы можем назвать этот искусственный интеллект Альтроном, если тебе так не хочется тешить самолюбие Джея, но я не об этом, — Тони вручил пустую кружку Дубине и легким пинком придал ему направление в сторону их мини-кухоньки. — Я про двух абсолютно отмороженных баранов — Стива и Джеймса. Что мы имеем?  
  
      — Все имеет нас, — скупо повторил свои же слова Беннер и пожал плечами. — Тут мои знания бессильны.  
  
      — Значит, нам нужно собрать все данные, возможно, мы что-то упустили, — Тони покопался в завалах, которые когда-то были его столом, выудил из-под чертежа мобильный и что-то быстро напечатал.  
  
      — Запросил разведданные у профи? — наблюдая за всеми этими манипуляциями, хмыкнул Брюс.  
  
      — Ага, получим их в обед в Серфере, — прочитал ответ Тони, — а пока посмотрим, что знаем мы сами.  
  
      — Они определенно друг другу нравятся. Но также они однозначно самые упрямые и непробиваемые идиоты, не замечающие ничего вокруг.  
  
      — Даже ставки о том, когда состоится их первый публичный поцелуй, — нахмурился Старк. — Нет, ну как можно не заметить?!  
  
      — Тони, она вывешена на первом этаже Альтрона около малого бара, а они там не бывают. Именно поэтому ставка там и висит.  
  
      — Ну да, нам от этого безопасней, — пробормотал Энтони, снова закапываясь в мусор на своем столе, и оттуда уже продолжая, — но это вовсе не значит, что они не могли услышать это в разговорах!  
  
      — Я тебя умоляю, — Беннер закатил глаза и откатился к своему столу — работу никто не отменял. — Стив слышит в трех случаях: учеба, патриотизм, Баки, а Джеймс…  
  
      — Что за Баки? — голова Старка взметнулась над столом, подняв в воздух какие-то бумажки, фантики и пакетики от любимых им сушеных ягод.  
  
      — Прозвище Барнса, сокращение от его второго имени.  
  
      — А почему мы его так не называем? — нахохлился Тони, скрестив руки на груди. — Роджерс особенный что ли или что?  
  
      — Да, Старк, Роджерс особенный, именно это мы весь перерыв на кофе и обсуждали, железная ж твоя башка, — кажется, если Брюс закатит глаза еще сильнее, он сможет увидеть собственный мозг.  
  
      — Ну, особенный, так особенный, — как-то слишком спокойно постановил Старк, снова залезая под чертежи. — А что там у нас с украшением зала?  
  
      — Только не говори, что ты решил отменить свой же запрет на омелу «и всю эту хрень и чушь», — удивленный Брюс — зрелище редкое и непривычное для лаборатории, поэтому, оценив выражение лица друга, Тони быстренько сфотографировал его для коллекции.  
  
      — Чего не сделаешь ради любви, — разглядывая снимок пожал плечами купидон-алкоголик. — И ради выигрыша.  
  
      Беннер замер на мгновение, после чего разочаровано вздохнул и нахмурился:  
  
      — Тони, нельзя ставить на своих друзей!  
  
      — Нельзя ставить в негативных ставках, а в подобных — можно! — довольно улыбнулся Энтони, набирая очередную смс. — А какого цвета оттенок «Воды пляжа Бонди»?  
  
      Приготовление к Рождеству началось.  
  
  
  
      Сэм и Клинт устроились на последнем ряду и, прикрывшись учебниками, вели беседу.  
  
      — Слушай, ты знаешь Стива всю жизнь, — шептал Бартон, склонившись поближе к приятелю. — Он действительно ничего не замечает или прикидывается?  
  
      — Могу задать встречный вопрос по поводу Барнса, — вздохнул Сэм, наблюдая за сидящими впереди друзьями.  
  
      Стив и Джеймс что-то живо обсуждали, придвинувшись друг к другу настолько близко, что соприкасались плечами и бедрами. Кажется, обсуждали решение стратегических вопросов, размещение снайперов и что-то еще, что задал Фьюри. Ботаны.  
  
      — Нет, серьезно, — не унимался Бартон, — их же уже даже Рамлоу стебет, а они ходят, как два осла.  
  
      — Стив до сих пор не верит, что может кому-то понравиться. Уж сколько психологи с ним работали, сколько я с ним разговаривал, а все равно ни в какую, — Сэм вздохнул и перевел взгляд на собеседника. — Что касается Барнса, за то время, что мы живем в одной комнате, я понял, что парень он сам по себе закрытый, и подобраться к нему сложно, если он того не желает.  
  
      — В точку, — невесело кивнул Клинт, — плюс последствия психологической травмы дают о себе знать. Поверь, сейчас мы общаемся с Барнсом-душой компании.  
  
      — Вот. Но с Роджерсом все иначе, ему Барнс доверяет. Осталось как-то вдолбить это в его упертую голову.  
  
      — Ты же его лучший друг, вот и займись этим, — Бартон несильно хлопнул по плечу Уилсона.  
  
      — А ты его сосед по комнате, вы времени вместе проводите больше, — не остался в долгу Сэм, на что лучник лишь фыркнул и придвинулся к товарищу чуть ближе.  
  
      — У Старка есть какой-то план, — еще тише прошептал Клинт, краем глаза наблюдая за перемещениями Фьюри по аудитории. Директор хоть и был слеп на один глаз, но филонящих на своих занятиях находил с дотошностью Даши-путешественницы.  
  
      — У него всегда есть план, но где гарантия, что этот он не скурит?  
  
      Бартон зафыркал, уткнувшись в сгиб локтя и пытаясь замаскировать смех, пока Сэм с видом отличницы что-то срисовывал с тактической карты. Единственный глаз Фьюри следил за последним рядом, поэтому на время пришлось замолчать, но бурную дискуссию это не остановило — перед Уилсоном опустился лист из блокнота, где корявым почерком было выведено:  
  
      — Рождество. Альтрон. План не скурит, Беннер не даст, да и дамы в деле.  
  
      — То, что Беннер ему не дает, это факт, — коротко ответил Сэм, показал ответ Клинту, чуть не доведя его до истерики, после чего продолжил: — Какие-то детали плана известны?  
  
      — Кроме того, что мы красим Альтрона во все оттенки голубого, а Питер учится плести снежинки из паутины? Нет.  
  
      — Мистер Уилсон и мистер Бартон, может поделись с нами своим гениальным планом, над которым вы с таким усердием работаете? — поинтересовался Фьюри на всю аудиторию, заставив заговорщиков подпрыгнуть на месте и вжаться в стулья.  
  
      Клинт не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как запихнуть бумажку в рот.  
  
      Серебряный серфер в обеденное время всегда был забит студентами, заскочившими побаловать себя кофе с вкусной выпечкой, однако сегодня на двери красовалась табличка «Закрыто», так как внутри вершились судьбы. Если не целого мира, то одной отдельно взятой компании в целом и двух близких для компании людей в частности.  
  
      — Тебе точно ничего не будет за закрытие кафешки? — в очередной раз поинтересовалась Пеппер.  
  
      — Все в порядке, — отмахнулась Дарси расставляя перед друзьями чашки с чаем и кофе, — если что, Тони прикроет.  
  
      — Мисс Льюис официально вызвана в лабораторию, потому что у нас там очередной завал и без нее нам не справиться, — перевел для всех Брюс. — Лучше расскажите, как вы избавились от Стива и Джеймса и законно ли это сделали?  
  
      — Хэй, естественно все в рамках закона, — Клинт поднял руки ладонями вверх, но практически сразу запустил их в корзинку с круасанами. — На самом деле, нам даже стараться не пришлось, они и сами со всем прекрасно справились. Фьюри вломил Барнсу реферат, а Роджерс, как истинный рыцарь, отправился в библиотеку помогать. Ботаны.  
  
      — Раздолбай, — отвесил дружеский подзатыльник Сэм, за что схлопотал подзатыльник от Наташи.  
  
      — Это мой Бартон, только я могу его бить вне тренировок. Найди себе своего и бей сколько влезет.  
  
      — Отставить деление на Бартонов, — притворно возмутилась Дарси, — это тема для следующего семестра! Что мы с парнями делать будем?  
  
      — Сношать, — фыркнула Романофф, слизывая крем с заварного пирожного.  
  
      — С этим они и без нас прекрасно справятся, — скривился Беннер, пока Старк едва не начал излучать радиацию от восторга.  
  
      — У меня есть нано-камеры! — завопил он, за что и получил тычок по ребрам от Брюса, подзатыльник от Сэма и пощечину от Наташи. Это до него еще остальные не дотянулись.  
  
      — Домашнее порно будем продавать со Спайдипулом после двадцати одного года мелкого, у Уэйда и так весь жесткий диск забит стонами Паркера…  
  
      — Фу, Дарси, я же ем тут! — скривился Клинт и побыстрее запихнул в себя оставшийся круасан. — Знать ничего не хочу про этих извращенцев!  
  
      — А придется, — зловеще ответил Сэм, передергивая плечами и подливая себе кофе из заботливо принесенного трехлитрового кофейника. — Уилсон тебе все расскажет, хочешь ты этого или нет. Он как-то застал меня на отработке Коулсона и болтал, пока я не закончил.  
  
      — Я застрял с ним в лифте, — поднял руку Брюс. — И Дарси ничуть не спасла ситуацию.  
  
      — Радуйся, что с нами не было малыша Пити, — пропела девушка, одергивая блузку, из-за чего взгляды большинства мужской компании оказались в разрезе её декольте. — Хотя я бы поучаствовала…  
  
      — Господа и дамы! — Пеппер пощелкала пальцами, привлекая к себе внимание. — Мы обсуждаем что угодно, кроме важного — Стив и Джеймс! Отчета от каждого, я так понимаю, ждать глупо? — смущенные друзья, тут же перевели взгляды в разные стороны, и только Старк довольно улыбался, сверкая кремом на бороде.  
  
      — Я купил краску! «Мокрого асфальта», «Берлинской лазури», «Яйца дрозда»…  
  
      — Я попрошу твоего отца выписать премию Джарвису за доставку, — хмыкнула мисс Поттс, извлекая из сумки планшет и устанавливая его на стол так, чтобы объемную голограмму было видно всем. — Итак, план…  
  
  
  
      Вечеринка по случаю Рождества в Альтроне была назначена на ночь с 23 на 24 декабря, чтобы утром все студенты могли спокойно расползтись по своим домам и встретить праздник с семьями. Но Клинт исчез из их общей комнаты уже утром 23-го, чем изрядно напряг Стива, пытающегося доспать все, что не доспал за семестр в свой первый законный выходной. Однако Бартон был непоколебим в своем желании выбраться из кровати в восемь утра: он кряхтел, материл Старка и Наташу, после чего слезно клялся им в любви, опасаясь прослушки. Когда он, наконец, свалил, Роджерс вытащил голову из-под подушки и со спокойной душой снова погрузился в сон, чтобы через три часа быть разбуженным ударами ногой в дверь.  
  
      — Ты Бартона не видел? — с порога спросил Барнс, уткнувшись в свой телефон и что-то печатая в нем.  
  
      Тяжело вздохнув и подавив зевок, Стив поправил сползающее с плеч одеяло и прошел в комнату, освобождая проход.  
  
      — Свалил куда-то, — неопределенно ответил парень, осознавая, что снова заснуть ему сегодня не светит, — причем с таким грохотом, словно у него Везувий под кроватью готовил извержение.  
  
      — Оу, я тебя разбудил? — смущенно поинтересовался Баки, убрав мобильный в карман. — Прости, Стив, просто я с самого утра не могу найти никого из наших. Даже Сэм сорвался куда-то после звонка Пеппер.  
  
      — Дай мне десять минут на приведение себя в порядок, и отправимся на поиски, — решил Стив, скидывая одеяло на кровать и собирая необходимые ему вещи. — Можешь пока покопаться в тумбочке Бартона, он там всегда еду какую-то хранит.  
  
      Барнс, недолго думая, решил последовать совету, поэтому с головой закопался в тумбочку лучшего друга — благо, что под кровать не полез, там бы он вообще потерялся, словно в Зазеркалье. Казалось, что на двух полках Бартон умудрился уместить все: тут у него и сложенный лук, и скрученные в рулоны мишени, и тетради с учебниками и канцелярией, и пара носков, который Баки брезгливо выкинул за тумбу, и игрушка-собачка с качающейся головой, портсигар и просто куча просто непонятных предметов, которые можно было найти у кого угодно, но не у Клинта. Складывалось впечатление, что мания Дэдпула к собиранию всякой фигни передавалась воздушно-капельным путем. До еды Джеймс добрался к моменту выхода из ванной Роджерса, до этого успев помучиться над дилеммой — читать личный дневник Клинта или стоит поберечь свою психику.  
  
      — Слушай, Стив, тебе не кажется, что наши друзья что-то замышляют? — поинтересовался Барнс, поворачиваясь к Стиву.  
  
      — С чего ты взял? — Рождерс вытирал голову полотенцем, поэтому не заметил взгляда, которым его окинул приятель.  
  
      — Меня уже несколько дней не достает Бартон, — Джеймс быстро отвернулся, чтобы не спалиться и продолжил: — у нас никаких посиделок, переходящих в фирменные пьянки Старка, даже Дарси и та какая-то не особо болтливая.  
  
      — Да ну, тебе кажется, Бак. — Стив прошел к шкафу, достал и быстро надел первую попавшуюся под руки футболку. — Просто последние деньки перед каникулами, все готовятся сдавать какие-то тесты, не говоря уж о том, что за нами и так постоянно наблюдают из-за предстоящих миссий. А то, что нет посиделок… готов поспорить, что это просто потому, что готовится грандиозная вечеринка в Альтроне. Девчонки уже с ног сбились, украшая там все, но, что странно, от помощи отказались.  
  
      — Может ты и прав.  
  
      Тем временем в Альтроне работа шла полным ходом: Паркер, как и ожидалось, плести снежинки из паутины не научился, поэтому крепил на нее совершенно обычные, вырезанные из бумаги.  
  
      Помещение было практически полностью готово к празднику, не хватало самой малости — ёлки, которую с минуты на минуту должен был установить Скотт, выросший посредине зала.  
  
      — Тони, все готово, я могу начинать, — прокричал тот в сторону второго этажа, где Старк контролировал украшение бара.  
  
      — Давай, — дал отмашку хозяин Альтрона, — Паркер страхует здесь.  
  
      Кивнув, Лэнг опять уменьшился в размерах, а через минуту материализовался уже с пушистой ёлкой. Фиолетовой. Пока все потрясенно молчали, Скотт подал жест Питеру и бросил какую-то примочку в дерево, после чего оно увеличилось в размерах и уже упиралось макушкой в потолок. Паркер, все в той же тишине, тончайшими нитями закрепил дерево к потолку и полу, после чего вернулся к приклеиванию снежинок.  
  
      — Что? — прервал тишину Старк, опираясь на ограждение балкона. — Я очень хотел красно-золотую, но Бартон обещал меня пристрелить, Брюс обещал, что превратится в Халка и сядет на меня, что сказал Дэдпул я вам не расскажу, потому что тут дети, Лэнг грозил, что больше не будет помогать с поставками, Нат просто молча посмотрела, но при этом она точила нож, Пеппер угрожала лишением личной жизни! Короче, я быстренько написал программу, которая сгенерировала мне цвет ёлки и вот.  
  
      — То есть просто написать на бумажках цвета, перемешать и вытащить случайный для тебя слишком просто? — поинтересовалась Наташа, растирая переносицу и делая дыхательную гимнастику, чтобы не заорать.  
  
      — Эм… До этого я как-то не додумался…  
  
      — Было бы чем додумываться, — прошипела Пеппер, разглядывая фиолетовую елку. — Я даже знать не хочу, где вы её откопали и чем красили.  
  
      — А что сразу Скотт? — возмутился Лэнг, чувствуя угрозу, направленную и в его сторону тоже. — Мне сказали доставить — я доставил! А что фиолетовая, так это не моя прихоть и не моя головная боль. Мне вообще завтра знакомить Хоуп с Кэсси, у меня стресс!  
  
      — Очередная история о том, как Скотти попытается познакомить свою девушку с дочерью, — закатил глаза Сэм, подавив желание стукнуться головой о барную стойку, которую он украшал. — В какой раз за эти полгода, братан?  
  
      — Да не важно…  
  
      — В восьмой! — резко припечатала Романофф, помогая Бетти расстилать золотые скатерти на столиках. — В первый раз помешал Хэнк, заперший Хоуп в лаборатории…  
  
      — Во второй раз Кэсси упала, выбила себе зуб, и вы торчали у стоматолога, — вставил Клинт, на пару с Уэйдом разрисовывая на стенах морозные узоры. Пеппер, предвидя катастрофу, вручила им шаблоны, поэтому творческий потенциал Соколиного глаза и Дэдпула остался не реализован. В отместку они измазали друг друга во все оттенки голубого.  
  
      — В третий раз ты получил отработку у Росса, потому что на спор чуть не сбрил ему усы, — поддержал товарищу по несчастью Дэдпул, старательно выводя завитушки.  
  
      — С тобой же спорил! — горячо возмутился Лэнг, скрещивая руки на груди. — И вообще, в этот раз у нас все точно получится, Рождество ведь!  
  
      — Ну да-а, — в один голос протянули все, и тема сама собой закрылась.  
  
  
  
      Празднично украшенный Альтрон медленно заполнялся нарядным народом. Студенты передвигались от бара к столикам, обсуждая результаты прошедших экзаменов, предстоящие каникулы и последние сплетни. За порядком как всегда следили железные костюмы Старка, в честь праздника наряженные в шапки Санты, колпаки эльфов и оленьи рога, что вызвало бурный восторг у всех присутствующих. Несколько человек даже решили сделать сэлфи, но их телефоны беспощадно заглючило, а костюмы воспроизвели сообщение, записанное самодовольным голосом Тони: «А я говорил, чтобы никаких фоток!».  
  
      Ровно в восемь на балконе появился хозяин заведения, в одной руке которого был микрофон, а в другой бокал шампанского.  
  
      — Минуточку внимания, — произнес Старк и все повернулись в его сторону. — Итак, сегодня мы празднуем не только Рождество, но и окончание семестра, поэтому гуляем пока есть силы, алкоголь и деньги на алкоголь! По поводу рождественских традиций: в этом году Альтрон осквернили омелой, так что будьте бдительны. И так как омела уже в деле, я решил немного развлечься, поэтому помимо традиционных пучков, висящих тут и там, по бару летают дроны, с омелой. Дроны невидимые, за что я в очередной раз благодарю Фитца, — Тони отсалютовал бокалом в сторону скромно улыбнувшегося парня около бара. — Так что никто, в том числе и я, не знает где и когда они зависнут и снимут маскировку. На этом моя грандиозная речь окончена, всех с праздником!  
  
      — Да ты прирожденный оратор, — засмеялся Клинт.  
  
      — Но иногда так хочется зарядить тебе в орало, — серьезно кивнул Уэйд. — Если кто-то поймает под омелой моего Паучка, то я оторву тебе ноги, переломаю все пальцы, отрежу язык, сбрею бородку, прострелю глаза и больше никогда не буду с тобой водиться.  
  
      Этому психу возражать никто не решился.  
  
      Через несколько часов уже порядком захмелевшая компания расположилась за привычным столиком на втором этаже. Пегги упорно доказывала Роджерсу преимущества огнестрельного оружия, с чего тихо посмеивались сидящие рядом Старк и Лэнг. Наташа рассказывала Дарси о предстоящей поездке в Россию с Клинтом и Барнсом, на что Льюис потребовала привезти как можно больше фотографий замерзших парней. Уэйд пил в обнимку с Сэмом, а Питер что-то обсуждал с Брюсом.  
  
      За столом царило привычное шумное веселье, когда неизвестно откуда в затылок Старка прилетел комок снега.  
  
      — Что за?! — подорвавшись со своего места и крутя головой по сторонам, заорал Энтони.  
  
      — Настоящий, — поймав слетевший с прически приятеля кусочек, постановила Наташа.  
  
      Все повернулись к рыжей, чтобы посмотреть, как на ладошке девушки снег превращается в воду, когда очередной снаряд настиг Бартона. А следом, не давая никому опомниться, были последовательно атакованы все, кроме девушек и Брюса.  
  
      — Барнс, и где ты только снег достал? — засмеялась Картер, глядя в сторону барной стойки.  
  
      — Секрет фирмы, — из-под стойки появился смеющийся Джеймс с последним снежком в руке. Окинув озорным взглядом друзей, парень вдруг резко развернулся и швырнул снежок на первый этаж, откуда почти сразу же донеслись маты Гранта Уорда.  
  
      — Давай к нам, Снежный воин, — заржал Дэдпул, — за финальный бросок ставлю тебе бокал лучшего виски.  
  
      — Эй, у меня весь алкоголь лучший! — притворно возмутился Старк, подмигивая Скотту. — Поставки из самой Ирландии! МакРайли переквалифицировался в поставщика, к тому же у него можно прикупить пару прекрасных авангардных картин для Пеппер.  
  
      — Это все потому что она рыжая! — икнул Лэнг, покачивая пустой бутылкой. — Если бы еще и с гетерохромией была, то все картины ей выдавались бы бесплатно!  
  
      — Этому столику больше не наливать, — заржал Барнс, вопреки своим словам поднося новый поднос с шотами. — Виски еще не пробовал, но абсент здесь отличный — это факт.  
  
      Не успел он расставить рюмки, как у Тони завизжал коммуникатор, а толпа на первом этаже зашумела, и это явно не было связано с внезапным появлением дрона с омелой. Старк вскочил, опрокинув стул, и бросился к балкону, что-то набирая на сенсорной панели.  
  
      — «Тони, это же Рождество! — писклявым голосом возмутился парень, перегнувшись через перила, — дай ему еще один шанс, Тони!»  
  
      Пеппер показательно закатила глаза и, несмотря на весь выпитый алкоголь, аккуратно встала и подошла к Тони и остальной подбежавшей к нему компании.  
  
      — Уорд, мне тебя на клингонском предупреждать надо что ли, чтобы ты понял?! — без микрофона проорал наследник миллиардного состояния, размахивая выхваченной у Скотта бутылкой. — Эй вы, железные морды-Марки, схватили вот этого, вон того и третьего, и выставили всех за пределы Альтрона. А всем остальным наказываю веселиться!  
  
      Еще раз махнув бутылкой и сделав из неё смачный глоток, Тони, в компании Пеппер и поддерживающего его с другой стороны Беннера, ушел в свой кабинет «перенастраивать систему безопасности, я вам гарантирую». Но буквально через полчаса оттуда донесся зычный храп, и Пеппер, неся в руках свои туфли, босиком выскользнула из помещения, тихо хихикая:  
  
      — Вырубились оба, пытаясь поочередно назвать очередное число из Пи, — пояснила девушка, присаживаясь за стол. Расторопный Бартон тут же протянул ей текилу.  
  
      — Налить, конечно, не судьба, — фыркнула Наташа, накручивая рыжую прядь, выбившуюся из сложной прически.  
  
      — Я вам не бармен, — оскорбился Бартон, поднимая указательный палец вверх, — я цирковой артист! Хотите по паутине Питера дойду до елки и обратно?  
  
      Пока дамы уговаривали Клинта не заниматься глупостями, а Дэдпул всячески его подначивал, Стив и Джеймс отошли к «элитному» входу, где было потише и не так многолюдно.  
  
      — Слушай, Бак, — Стив выглядел смущенным и смотрел куда угодно, только не в глаза Барнса, — у меня тут кое-что есть для тебя. Для подарков еще, конечно, рановато, но я не уверен, что завтра мы увидимся во всей суматохе, поэтому вот, — Стив понял, что начинает мямлить, поэтому просто молча протянул Джеймсу небольшую серебристую коробочку, перевязанную красной ленточкой.  
  
      — Оу, — оторопел Барнс. — Черт, Стив, прости, я как-то не подумал о подарках. Спасибо большое, обещаю, что привезу тебе из России что-нибудь очень крутое.  
  
      Барнс порывисто обнял Роджерса и в этот момент над ними запищал материализовавшийся словно из ниоткуда дрон.  
  
      Оба парня удивленно уставились на жужжащий в метре над их головами квадрокоптер с прикрепленным пучком омелы. Синхронно переведя взгляды друг на друга, парни смущенно заалели, и каждый явно ожидал следующего шага именно от другого.  
  
      — Ну, это вроде как традиция, — потирая шею, промямлил Стив.  
  
      — По крайней мере не на глазах у этих придурков, — кивнул Джеймс и сделал шаг навстречу.  
  
      Роджерс смущенно улыбнулся и, слегка наклонившись, прижался губами к губам Баки. Не было никаких фейерверков, не запели ангелы, это просто казалось правильным и своевременным. Поняв, что не встретит сопротивления, Барнс притянул парня за шею ближе и углубил поцелуй.  
  
      — СВЕРШИЛОСЬ! — раздался рядом громкий вопль Бартона, за которым последовало несколько вспышек с разных сторон. — Проверяем, чья ставка сыграла!  
  
      Компания друзей, которые ни на секунду не выпускали Стива и Баки из поля зрения, весело переговариваясь направилась в на первый этаж.  
  
      — И что это было? — удивленно моргнул Стив, переводя взгляд с друзей на Баки.  
  
      — Наши друзья, — широко улыбнулся Джеймс, — и поцелуй.  
  
      — Прерванный, — выдохнул Роджерс , притягивая Баки для продолжения.  
  
      Где-то вдали весело улюлюкал Уэйд, поймав, наконец, паучка под омелой.


	9. О трезвом Тони, миссиях и сувенирах

      — Вот какое странное дело: мы вернулись с каникул и всей дружной компанией сидим в Серфере, — подходя к столику, где уже собрались все друзья, удивился Бартон, — а как же Альтрон, алкоголь и традиционный разгул?  
  
      Усевшись на свободное место, Клинт налил себе кофе и быстренько оценил обстановку. Наташа уткнулась в планшет и делала вид, что она вообще не здесь. Сэм и Стив, что-то обсуждающие до этого, сейчас сверлили его нечитаемыми взглядами. Барнс сидел в самом далеком углу и угрюмо пил кофе. Наверное, все еще злится за то, что друг обошел его на сложном лыжном спуске. То, что Бартон просто упал и кубарем докатился до финиша, дела не меняло, пришел-то он все равно первым. Брюс усердно вел какие-то расчеты в блокноте и не менее усердно отмахивался от мешающего Старка и помогающей Элизабет.  
  
      — Бартон, я, конечно, алкаш и распиздяй, как утверждает большинство преподавателей, но все же не полный придурок, чтобы устраивать пьянку прямо перед миссиями, — удивленно уставился на лучника Тони, оторвавшись от приставаний к Беннеру. — Вот отработаем, тогда уже и гулянку можно закатывать.  
  
      — Что я вижу? — ошарашенно произнес Сэм, уставившись на Старка. — Рациональный и здравомыслящий Тони? Мы в параллельной реальности? Я сплю? Стив, ущипни меня. АЙ!  
  
      — Сам попросил, — пожал плечами Роджерс, который, кажется даже не заметил своих действий и ущипнул друга на автомате, причем совершенно не контролируя силу.  
  
      Выглядел он чересчур хмурым и демонстрировал это окружающим слишком откровенно, как для себя. Наташа просканировала его тяжелым взглядом, вздохнула, закатила глаза и пнула Барнса по ноге под столом. Они вернулись в Академию всего несколько часов назад, Роджерс и Уилсон, насколько она знала, еще вчера, и девушка была уверена, что Баки и Стив тут же ринутся друг к другу на крыльях любви, но её ждал суровый облом. Эти «долбоящеры», как их ласково обозвал при встрече Старк, едва ли обменялись приветствиями и теперь даже не смотрели друг на друга.  
  
      — А я говорил, что не надо у нашей принцессы телефон отбирать, — на ухо Романофф на плохом русском прошептал Клинт, сверяясь с переводчиком. — Теперь всю эту любовную кутерьму заново начинать.  
  
      — После миссии начнем заново, а пока шифруемся, делаем вид, что ничего не происходит, и что мы в ус не дуем, — по-русски ответила девушка и, заметив недоумевающий взгляд Бартона, подавила разочарованный вздох и написала ему сообщение.  
  
      — Эй вы, Клинташа! Или, скорее, НатаКлинт, потому что в вашей паре она бóльший мужик, — Тони пощелкал пальцами перед шушукающейся парочкой и поспешил скрыться за Беннером. — Мы тут обсуждаем распределения на группы, не хотите ли присоединиться?  
  
      — Хотим, — кивнула Романофф, отбирая из рук зависшего Клинта булку и кидая её во всеобщего раздражителя. — И даже готовы сделать ставки.  
  
      — Клинташа? — отвис лучник и тут же потянулся за новой булкой. — Что еще за Клинташа?  
  
      — Неофициальное название вашей пары, дорогой, — пояснила Пеппер, отвлекаясь от планшета, с которого она вела деловую переписку с поставщиком. — На первом курсе у нас была популярна пара Научных братанов.  
  
      — Дай угадаю: Старк и Беннер? — со смешком поинтересовался Сэм, разлиновывая листок под будущие ставки.  
  
      — А потом нас по популярности обошел Спайдипул, и тут, признаться честно, мы были бессильны, — скорбно оповестил всех Тони, нежно обхватывая Беннера за руку и кладя голову ему на плечо. — Да, любовь моей жизни?  
  
      — Да, заноза в моем мизинце, — буркнул Брюс, стряхивая с себя Старка и снова погружаясь в свои расчеты.  
  
      — Вот поэтому мы и не стали королем и королем академии! — обиженно пробурчал парень, потирая ушибленный могучим плечом подбородок. — Пеп, ну хоть ты им скажи!  
  
      — Я скажу, что как только Старк увидел мисс Поттс, его айкью упала на сто баллов! — к компании незаметно приблизилась Дарси, аккуратно несущая перед собой полулитровую чашку с чаем.  
  
      — Зато потом поднялась на сто пятьдесят, — поспешила успокоить своего парня Пеппер. Клинт изобразил, что его сейчас вырвет, за что и получил подзатыльник от Наташи.  
  
      — Товарищи, вернемся к ставкам! — Сэм помахал тетрадью над столом, привлекая внимание. — Ставлю десять баксов на то, что Клинт с Наташей будет в одной команде!  
  
      — Пятьдесят на Научных братанов и сто на Спайдипул!  
  
      — Присоединяюсь к ставке мисс Картер, — кивнула Бетти, поправляя что-то в чертежах своего парня. — И Брюс тоже.  
  
      — Брюс не может голосовать за себя.  
  
      Росс кинула на ухмыляющегося Старка нечитаемый взгляд и передернула плечами.  
  
      — Значит пятьдесят долларов на то, что Стив и Джеймс будут в одной команде, — сказала девушка, снова возвращаясь к чертежам.  
  
      Стив покраснел и украдкой посмотрел на Баки. Барнс же от неожиданности подавился чаем, и Скотт с одухотворенным лицом постучал его по спине и поспешил подержать ставку:  
  
      — По пятьдесят баксов от Лэнга и Пим! Плюс двадцать пять баксов от меня на то, что одноглазый демон поставит Хоуп в команду Пегги и Пеппер.  
  
      — Перекрываю! — возмутился Старк. — Пятьдесят баксов, что вместо Хоуп будет какой-нибудь парень, которого поставят на замену героически покалечившегося Сузы, и я ставлю на того парня, которого перевели сразу на второй курс откуда-то из Африки.  
  
      — Король подсуетился, — фыркнул Сэм, у которого с новичком отношения сложились не самые радужные.  
  
      — Вот бы и за нас кто-нибудь подсуетился, — с мечтательной улыбкой вздохнула Дарси, дуя на чай. — Сто баксов на Барнса и Роджерса от меня, а остальным предлагаю написать все на бумажечках, потому что собрание начнется через двадцать минут. Надо будет еще посчитать онлайн ставки с форума Альтрона.   
  
      На том и порешили.  
  
      В аудитории, где все ожидали появления Фьюри и Коулсона, было шумно — строились теории о составах команд для миссий, выдвигались и тут же рушились аргументы в пользу той или иной комбинации участников. Те, кто уже сделал ставки, в бурных обсуждениях не участвовали, лишь лениво перебрасывались короткими фразами или комментариями по поводу той или иной теории.  
  
      — Да ладно вам, просто подумайте немного, Романофф и Картер — идеальная команда, — с серьезным видом рассуждал какой-то второкурсник. — Они не только горячие, но еще и надерут зад кому угодно.  
  
      — Могу начать с твоего, если не заткнешься, — метнула грозный взгляд в сторону парня Нат, у которой после очередного гениального плана, придуманного Бартоном, жутко болела голова.  
  
      Парень резко смолк и отвернулся, возобновляя беседу с сидящим рядом приятелем, — наживать врага в лице рыжей русской не хотел никто. А уж тем более, когда та явно не в духе.  
  
      — Сразу видно, что аналитики из половины присутствующих никакие, — зевнула сидящая позади Сэма Дарси, — ну сам посуди, какой нормальный командир поставит в одну команду Уорда и Барнса? Но Симмонс почему-то решила, что это разумно, даже поставила сто баксов. Умом дама не обделена, но в людях совершенно не разбирается.  
  
      — Кстати, вот как раз с Фитцем и Симмонс Уорда и надо ставить в команду, чтобы он хоть со стороны увидел, как выглядят умные люди, — хмыкнул Клинт, отлипая от рассматривания чего-то важного в своем телефоне.  
  
      Ответить ему никто не успел, так как дверь открылась и в помещение вошли директор Фьюри и заместитель заместителя директора Коулсон.  
  
      — Добрый день, — положив перед собой папку, оперся руками на стол директор. — Не будет долгого вступления, сразу переходим к делу. Предстоящие учебные миссии помогут вам научиться эффективной работе в команде, а также научат принимать быстрые решения в критических ситуациях. Как вы уже знаете, все вы поделены на группы, состоящие от двух до четырех человек. Деление происходило исходя из ваших физических, психических, умственных и прочих данных, подробней с отбором вы можете ознакомиться в учебном уставе. Миссии индивидуальные, перед каждой командой будет поставлена определенная цель, направленная на укрепление командного духа и выявление сильных сторон личности. А сейчас мистер Коулсон огласит сформированные команды.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, — Фил Коулсон кашлянул и взял в руки неизменный планшет. — Итак, на основе проведенных наблюдений и тестов мы сформировали команды, с наивысшим показателем совместимости. Что же, начнем с не изменившихся с прошлого раза составов: Уэйд Уилсон и Паркер отправляются в Нью-Йорк, Старк и Беннер в Индию, подробности своих миссий узнаете у деканов. Вы отправляетесь прямо сейчас, поэтому можете начать сборы.  
  
      Дождавшись, пока объявленные команды покинут аудиторию, Коулсон продолжил:  
  
      — На этом с устоявшимися составами все, приступаем к новым и измененным. Итак, мисс Картер в этом году в команде с мистером Томпсоном и мисс Поттс, так как мистер Суза травмировал ногу и к миссиям не допущен. Вас ждет миссия в Лос-Анджелесе. Мердок, Кейдж, Джонс едут домой в Адскую кухню. Сэм Уилсон, Льюис и Росс летят в Афганистан на миротворческую миссию. Романофф и Бартон, вы отправляетесь в Будапешт. Фитц, Симмонс, Уорд, миссия вместе со мной на Таити — в аудитории послышались плохо маскируемые под кашель смешки, Клинт давился смехом где-то под партой. — Роджерс, Барнс отправляются в Альпы, Джонсон будет координатором с базы. Лэнг, Пим и близнецы Максимофф едут в Заковию на смешанную миссию. МакГрегор и Стоун, вас ожидает поездка в Финляндию, а Фёрт, О’Доннел и Никифоров — в Норвегию…  
  
      — О начале миссии вам будет сообщено непосредственно перед вылетом посредством сигнала на коммуникаторе, — дождавшись, пока Фил закончит объявление, добавил Фьюри, — все подробности вы получите тогда же. На сегодня, могу всех успокоить, вылетов больше не запланировано. Максимофф, зайдите в мой кабинет, к вам приехал отец.  
  
      — Если будут какие-то вопросы, вы знаете, где меня найти, — закончил собрание Коулсон, и аудитория загалдела.  
  
      — Тони и Брюс уже в пути, — сверившись с часами, решила Пегги, подходя к друзьям. — Обычно на сборы дается около десяти минут после объявления.  
  
      — Надеюсь Халк захватил запасные трусы и тянущиеся штаны, — хмыкнул промелькнувший мимо Пьетро, точно зная, что его не догонят. Ванда, закинув ноги на его талию и держа брата за шею, лишь закатила глаза на его детскую выходку.   
  
      — Болтун, — вздохнула Элизабет, проверяя телефон на наличие новых сообщений. — Брюс контролирует Халка и знает, когда и как ему придется обернуться им. К тому же профессор Ричардс изготовил ему штаны по прототипу своей формы.  
  
      — Тянутся, но не рвутся? Умно, — улыбнулась Наташа, вертя в руках коммуникатор. — Все время забываю, что сегодня вылетов больше не будет.  
  
      — Теперь такая нервотрепка будет до самого начала твоей миссии, — сочувственно кивнула Пеппер, похлопывая девушку по плечу. — Остается надеяться, что не придется долго ждать. Чаще всего в день вылетает до пяти джетов, а Коулсон объявил всего 124 миссии… Да, я посчитала, не надо на меня так смотреть!  
  
      Поттс и правда непреднамеренно стала центром всеобщего внимания.  
  
      — У меня хорошая память и аналитическое мышление! В общем, если сегодня вылетело две команды, и вылетов больше не будет, у нас осталось 122 миссии. Делим их на пять и получаем в среднем двадцать пять дней. Ну, плюс-минус двадцать пять дней.  
  
      — Старк улетел, а мозг-то свой оставил, — хмыкнул Барнс. — А теперь пошли кушать.  
  
  
  
      Бартон успел распаковать и разложить вещи, выпить сока, поиграть в игрушку на телефоне, разбросать разложенные вещи, чтобы они соответствовали представлениям Клинта о порядке, написать Наташе, получить ответ, побурчать под нос из-за сорвавшегося свидания, а Стив за все это время так и не перевернул страницу книги, которую начал читать по возвращению в комнату.  
  
      — Земля вызывает Роджерса, — пощелкал пальцами перед лицом соседа Бартон, и, когда на него обратили внимание, продолжил: — Стив, ты эту страницу гипнотизируешь уже больше часа, очевидно, что написано на ней нечто не очень интересное, так что откладывай ты эту ерунду и пойдем прогуляемся. Я соскучился по здешним местам за время в России.  
  
      Схватив Стива выше локтя, Клинт потащил его по направлению к выходу и уже в коридоре снова затрещал:  
  
      — Дружище, ты не представляешь, какая там холодина! Я думал, что русские холода слишком преувеличивают, но какое там, их недооценивают! Я думал, что отморожу себе все пальцы, — продолжая тащить на буксире соседа по комнате, парень умудрялся лавировать в оживленном коридоре общежития и никого не сбивать с ног.  
  
      — Куда ты меня тащишь, чудовище болтливое? — уже на улице вынырнул из своих мыслей Роджерс. – Тебя надо было не Соколиным глазом назвать, а попугаем!   
  
      — Стивен, — Бартон придал голосу серьезный тон и сделал вид, что поправляет очки, — общение со всяким сбродом академии на вас дурно влияет. Что за манеры? Что за выражения? Где тот скромный парень, которого я повстречал в первый день?  
  
      — Сам ты сброд, — послышался из-за спины смех Сэма, рядом с которым шел погруженный в свои мысли Барнс. — А Роджерс никогда не был таким уж правильным, каким его все представляют, уж поверь моему опыту.  
  
      — О, смотрю, у вас в комнате та же атмосфера, раз ты вытащил моего дражайшего друга на прогулку? — хохотнул Клинт и, поймав предостерегающий взгляд Уилсона, продолжил: — Надеюсь, их отправят на миссию поскорее, потому что ну нельзя же так париться по этому поводу. Нет, я конечно тоже переживаю, но посмотри на этих двоих, у них же на лбах читаются все мысли о тактике, планах отступления, оружии и еще куче всего, а они даже не знают, что у них за задание.  
  
      Сэм лишь чудом удержался от звучного фейспалма, но болтовня Бартона подействовала — Стив и Баки уже хотя бы находились в этом мире, а не где-то в своих мыслях. Тем временем лучник, не прекращая своего монолога, двинулся дальше, и другим ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.  
  
      — Значит так, идем в бар. Ой, ну не надо на меня так смотреть, я помню, что миссия может свалиться в любой момент, поэтому не собираюсь пить. Хотя сегодня уже вылетов и не предвидится, так что бутылка пива не будет катастрофой. Но если вы забыли, в барах так же есть всякая кола, а еще там играют в бильярд. И не продают алкоголь несовершеннолетним, — на последнем предложении Клинт состроил скорбное выражение лица и пробурчал что-то неразборчивое, но подозрительно похожее на признание в любви Альтрону.  
  
      — Сам не верю, что говорю это, — хмыкнул Барнс, — но замечательная идея. Бильярд — самое то, чтобы отвлечься и развеяться.  
  
      Бар «Призрачный гонщик», находящийся недалеко от академии, когда-то был местом обитания байкеров, но со временем превратился в одно из облюбованных студентами заведений. От множества других подобных баров Гонщик не отличался ничем — те же потертые деревянные столы, стены с множеством плакатов и древних афиш, длинная барная стойка, где, впрочем, невозможно получить никакого алкоголя, если еще нет двадцати одного года. Бильярдные столы, с нависшими над ними лампами, расположились в дальнем конце зала, заполненного сейчас едва на треть, такими же студентами, пришедшими расслабиться и отвлечься от ожидания.  
  
      Пока Бартон и Барнс заказывали колу, Сэм и Стив выбрали стол и даже начали партию.  
  
      — Дружище, у тебя все в порядке? — Уилсон помнил о заговоре друзей, гласившем, что до завершения миссий о личной жизни Барнса и Роджерса никто не спрашивает, но не поинтересоваться общим состоянием друга Сэм не мог.  
  
      — Да, все в норме, — делая удар по шару, кивнул Стив, — просто немного отвык от местной суматохи за каникулы, да еще и это ожидание давит. Ничего, сейчас поиграем, потом отосплюсь и буду в норме.  
  
      Часа через полтора, когда бар заполнился людьми, а игры превратились в мини-турниры со ставками, Стив незаметно направился к выходу, чтобы тихо уйти. Он не хотел привлекать внимание соседа по комнате, который обязательно устроит шумное представление из того, что Роджерс возвращается к учебникам, когда только все веселье началось. Лучше потом извиниться и сказать, что разболелась голова, чем сейчас заработать вполне реальную головную боль. Выйдя на улицу Стив закинул голову и глубоко вдохнул прохладный вечерний воздух.  
  
      — Ну точно одна команда, — послышался смешок Баки откуда-то сбоку.  
  
      Повернувшись, Роджерс увидел, что Барнс стоит в тени, прислонившись к стене.  
  
      — Не знал, что ты куришь, — удивился Стив. — И при чем тут одна команда?  
  
      — Да это так, — Джеймс покрутил в пальцах выкуренную до половины сигарету и метко бросил ее в урну, отошел от стены и, подойдя поближе, продолжил: — Ты ведь тоже не попрощавшись сбежал, да? Вот и говорю, что поступаем, как напарники.  
  
      — Действительно, — хмыкнул Стив. — Ну тогда пойдем, напарник, чтобы нас не обнаружили. Да и прохладно на улице.  
  
      — Ты же вроде не боишься холодов и простуд после сыворотки. Или привычка? — Баки улыбался краешком губ.  
  
      — Я не боюсь, — кивнул Роджерс, — но вот ты одет слишком легко. Не хочется, чтобы мой напарник простудился, а потом на миссии чихал в самые неподходящие моменты.  
  
      — Только о миссии и думаешь, — закатил глаза Барнс, — как и все, в принципе. Из каждого угла шепот про то, что нас ожидает.  
  
      — Но…  
  
      — И если ты думаешь, что Клинт в России хоть на секунду затыкался, то ты ошибаешься! — продолжил парень, не дав другу и слова вставить. — Он даже во сне умудрялся что-то про это бубнить! У меня от вас всех мозг вскипает.  
  
      — Баки, притормози, — Стив схватил Джеймса за плечо, заставляя его остановиться, и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Во-первых, ты идешь в сторону моей малой родины — в том направлении находится Ирландия, а не наше общежитие. Во-вторых, я действительно забочусь о тебе.  
  
      Барнс выглядел смущенным. Он неловко провел рукой по волосам, собранным в неаккуратный пучок, и повел плечами. Роджерс и сам почувствовал себя как-то неловко, понимая, что время касания превысило все допустимые нормы приличия и приближается к отметке «интимное». Смущенно кашлянув, Стив, стараясь сделать движение непринужденным, спрятал руки в карманы и кивнул в нужном направлении.  
  
      — Так как вы провели каникулы? — начиная движение, поинтересовался он. — Не то чтобы Бартон не пытался рассказать, но из его рассказа я запомнил только три русских слов: «Россия! Водка! Круто!»  
  
      — Могу тебя уверить, для Клинта Россия на этом и закончилась, — засмеялся Баки, качая головой. — Боюсь представить, что было бы с его печенью, если бы не Наташа. Он умудрился накатить еще в аэропорту! Вернее сказать, ему налил сосед в самолете. Интеллигентный дядечка летел в Санкт-Петербург, и у него случайно завалялась литровая бутылка водки… Вот ты смеешься, а нашим лучником протерли пол Пулково, пока мы тащили его до такси.  
  
      Стив утер выступившие от смеха слезы и открыл дверь в корпус. Он-то как раз верил и в интеллигентных дядечек, и в то, что Клинту было достаточно понюхать пробку, чтоб ему стало хорошо после их запойной рождественской ночи. А также развитая фантазия художника весьма детально нарисовала образ пьяного Бартона, матерящегося на смеси английского, русского и еще пары языков, которыми тот владел, за то, что с его персоной так непочтительно обращаются.  
  
      — Хэй, ты мне обещал сувенир из России, — парень смотрел на Баки с озорной улыбкой. Все тяжелые мысли, которые преследовали его на протяжении дня, отступили, и Роджерсу просто было хорошо.  
  
      — Думаешь, я забыл? А вот и не угадал! Только нам придется зайти в мою комнату, — Джеймс с победным кличем извлек из кармана ключи и отправился в левое крыло их корпуса, где и находилась их с Сэмом «гнездо» (именно так на пару с Бартоном обозвал её Уилсон).  
  
      Едва отперев дверь, Барнс бросился к своему письменному столу и, покопавшись в ящиках, извлек оттуда небольшую коробочку, которую и кинул Стиву. Тот, к его вещему удивлению, уже не стоял в дверях, поэтому, ударившись о могучую грудь, коробочка благополучно улетела на кровать.  
  
      — Я надеюсь, там ничего бьющегося нет, — пробормотал Роджерс, склоняясь над кроватью в поисках подарка.  
  
      — Если бы было, я бы не кидал, — фыркнул Баки, не утруждая себя поиском и просто удобно устраиваясь поверх одеяла. — Вон она, рядом со стеной. Да сядь ты уже, не маячь.  
  
      Стив аккуратно притянул к себе коробочку и сел, спиной прислонившись к стене. Барнс еле слышно выругался на расстояние, оставшееся между ними, но Роджерс его не слышал — он с каким-то детским восторгом рассматривал художественные масляные краски. Баки, стараясь скрыть смущение и пытаясь привлечь внимание, неловко толкнул его колено своим.  
  
      — Клинт сказал, что ты рисуешь, а Наташа подсказала, какие краски выбрать, — с легкой улыбкой сказал он. — И они из России!  
  
      — Они чудесные, Бак, спасибо! — с восторгом сказал Стив и тут же лукаво улыбнулся. — И ты так и не рассказал мне о ваших приключениях за пределами аэропорта.  
  
      — А, ну да! Итак, протерев Клинтом еще и пол отеля и благополучно сгрузив его бренное тело на кровать, мы с Натальей отправились гулять. Чтоб ты понимал, на улице было минус двадцать и просто дичайшая влажность — я реально думал, что покроюсь коркой льда. За один вечер она умудрилась…  
  
      Время текло незаметно, и вот с разговора о путешествии в Россию тема плавно перешла на то, как каникулы провел Стив, а после на ирландскую биографию его родителей и разговоры о детстве обоих. Утомленные длинным днем парни и сами не заметили, как их головы оказались на подушке, и они уснули. Вернувшийся через несколько часов Сэм застал их спящими. И выглядело очень правильным и естественным, что во сне Стив обнимал и прижимал к себе привычно свернувшегося калачиком Джеймса.


	10. О внезапных миссиях, геройском отдыхе и хакерстве

      Сигнал коммуникатора прозвучал одновременно у Стива и Баки. Парни, прочитав короткое сообщение, переглянулись и начали действовать: Джеймс быстро скидывал все необходимое в рюкзак, а Стив уже говорил по телефону с Бартоном.  
  
      — Клинт, ты в комнате? Да, я у Барнса, да, засранец, что ушел без предупреждения и тому подобное, но сейчас не об этом… — Роджерс замолчал, потому что в трубке Бартон продолжал вещать о том, какой Стив кошмарный друг, поэтому Баки бесцеремонно вырвал телефон из рук напарника.  
  
      — Бартон, чтоб тебя Нат однажды случайно подстрелила, иначе это сделаю я, и не факт, что случайно! Прекращай строить из себя клоуна и послушай уже хоть секунду. У нас вылет через семь минут, через две рюкзак Стива — о, прекрати, я знаю, что он собран! — и его щит должны ждать нас на выходе из общежития, — сбросив вызов, Джеймс перекинул телефон удивленному Роджерсу, закинул рюкзак на плечи и открыл дверь. — Пошли, надо еще до ангара дойти.  
  
      К удивлению Стива, Клинт действительно ждал их около входа. Кратко пожелав друзьям удачи и торжественно вручив Роджерсу его щит, присев на одно колено, Бартон всучил Барнсу второй рюкзак в нагрузку и откланялся — в ангар ему пока что путь был закрыт. До взлетной площадки они добирались в тишине. Перед джетом их уже ждали Скай и Рамлоу. На девушке была её повседневная одежда, в руке она держала большой стакан кофе, вызвавший завистливые взгляды парней. А вот на преподавателе был тактический костюм — очевидно, он летел с ними.  
  
      — Роджерс, Барнс, — рявкнул Брок, глядя на часы, — еще двадцать секунд, и на миссию улетел бы пустой самолет.  
  
      — Но он не улетел, — фыркнул Баки, закидывая рюкзак в джет и разминая плечи. — Костюмы?  
  
      — Переоденетесь в полете, у вас будет целых пять часов, — ответила девушка, что-то набирая на телефоне, при помощи которого, ходили слухи, та могла взломать даже Пентагон. — Я буду вашим координатором, мистер Рамлоу — пилот, он доставит вас до места и заберет обратно с конечного пункта. И не надо таким убийственным взглядом смотреть на мой кофе, вам я тоже принесла, он ждет вас внутри. Все подробности миссии мы с вами получим, когда вы уже будете пролетать над океаном. Достоверно известно только одно…  
  
      — Будет холодно, — паскудно улыбнулся Брок, по трапу заходя в самолет. — Пошевеливайтесь.  
  
      В 10:03 джет с третьей командой вылетел в Альпы.  
  


***

  
  
      В полдень дверь Серфера была открыта с ноги.  
  
      Распространяя лучи собственного величия, в кафе влетел Старк, а за ним скромно зашел Беннер. Оба все еще были в своих тактических костюмах, вернее Брюс был одет в стрейчевый комплект из водолазки и штанов, а Тони как был в спортивках под железным костюмом, так в них и пришел.  
  
      — Я не понял, а где фанфары и салют в нашу честь? Справились с миссией за двенадцать часов, требуем хотя бы радостные крики! — игриво возмутился Энтони, плюхаясь в глубокое кресло и закидывая ноги на подлокотник.  
  
      — Ура-а-а, — скорбно провыл Клинт, не отвлекаясь от какой-то игры на телефоне. — Молодцы, круто справились. А что вы вообще делали?  
  
      — Прокладывали энергопровод Старк Индастриз по дну Индийского океана и до столицы, — тяжело вздохнул Брюс, благодарно кивая Пегги и забирая у неё кружку с крепким чаем.  
  
      — У меня все подшипники и стыки в костюме забиты солью, — недовольно добавил Тони, отхлебывая кофе. — Не представляю, как теперь всё очистить. Легче новый костюм построить. Хорошо хоть микросхемы и провода догадался водоотталкивающим покрытием защитить.  
  
      — Фьюри решил, что нам «тестовые» миссии не нужны, поэтому просто сдал как бесплатную рабочую силу Говарду, — пояснил Беннер, не дав Наташе задать вопрос. — Боюсь подумать, куда отправили Уэйда и Питера.  
  
      — А ты не бойся, — фыркнула Дарси, указывая пальцем на телевизор, где в прямом эфире показывали бойню Спайдипула против Песочного человека. — Кто-то из наших хакеров по приколу взломал «облако»* Бейкера, ну, песочника, в общем, и узнал, что он планирует нападение на Нью-Йорк, а кого лучше всего отправить сражаться с этой махиной?  
  
      — Умного и тупого, но бессмертного, — ухмыльнулся Старк. — А я все думал, как наши великие магистры образования придумывают миссии. Кстати!  
  
      Резко дернувшись и расплескав на себя остатки кофе, Тони грохнул чашку на стол и дотянулся до брошенного на диван рюкзака. С победным кличем он извлек из него ноутбук.  
  
      — Ну-ка посмотрим, что за душой у нашего директора! — пропел парень, открывая свои программы для дешифровки и взлома.  
  
      — Ты же не…  
  
      — Я же да, моя милая Наталья, я собираюсь в очередной раз хакнуть камеры в кабинете Фьюри! — торжественно произнес Старк и погрузился в коды.  
  
      Через двадцать минут, когда Клинт с Дарси убежали на отработки, оставшиеся с прошлого семестра, Брюс мирно дремал над кружкой, а Наташа дочитывала роман, а Пегги обслуживала набежавших студентов, наследник миллиардного состояния встрепенулся, вскрикнул и плюхнулся на диван между друзей.  
  
      — Получилось! — заговорщицким шепотом сообщил он, втыкая разъем для дополнительных наушников. — Ну-ка послушаем, что интересного сообщит Коулсон.  
  
      Между тем в кабинете Фьюри нервно мерил шагами кабинет, пока Фил, сидя за овальным столом, перебирал какие-то документы.  
  
      — В том, что Старк с Беннером справятся, я не сомневался, — огрызнулся на какую-то фразу зама директор, сцепляя руки в замок за спиной. — Ты мне лучше объясни, почему на миссию вылетели Барнс с Роджерсом вместо Томпсона и девушек?  
  
      Троица друзей переглянулась между собой, поплотнее вставили наушники и склонились над монитором.  
  
      — Они должны были вылететь одними из последних, — продолжил бушевать Фьюри, — а вместо этого оказались третьими!  
  
      — Кто-то взломал систему и переделал расписание. Помимо этой команды вперед сместились вылеты команд с близнецами Максимофф, мисс Джонс и мистером Кейджем…  
  
      — То есть кто-то обратил внимание на наших особо одаренных, — тяжело вздохнул директор, поворачиваясь к окну.  
  
      — По нашим расчетам, джет Рамлоу уже подлетает к месту, но мы всё еще можем дать команду к возвращению, — Коулсон достал падд.  
  
      — Нет. Готовьте команду спасателей и оперативников, все спутники сфокусировать на этих чертовых Альпах.  
  
      — Сэр?  
  
      — Знаете поговорку «на ловца и зверь бежит»?* Побудем ловцом.  
  
      Старк с грохотом захлопнул крышку ноутбука и выдернул наушники.  
  
      — Ну и какого хрена у нас тут происходит? — ответить ему никто не успел, так как напряженную тишину разрушил телефонный звонок.  
  
      — Алло? — посмотрев на незнакомый номер, поднял трубку Тони.  
  
      — Если надо, могу узнать, кто хакнул расписание, — не здороваясь произнесли на том конце.  
  
      — Джонсон?! У тебя откуда этот номер вообще? — удивился Старк, так как звонила девушка на личный номер, который был только у друзей и Джарвиса. Даже Говард его не знал и, если была необходимость, то звонил на так называемый рабочий номер. — И как ты пронюхала про измененное расписание? А самое главное, откуда, черт подери, ты знаешь, что об этом знаю я?  
  
      — Тони, — Скай вздохнула так тяжко, будто объясняла очевидные вещи, причем пятый раз подряд, — ты гений, но мне иногда кажется, что тебя переоценивают. Из нас двоих вообще-то именно я хакер, даже учусь на соответствующем факультете, где мне, к слову, весьма скучно. Так вот, мне намного проще взломать твой ноут и следить за директором без риска быть пойманной. Хотя хвосты я подчищаю получше тебя, если что, могу за умеренную плату показать, где у тебя проблемы.  
  
      Старк слушал девушку, немигающим взглядом уставившись на свой ноутбук, и раздумывал над тем, чтобы заклеить камеру ноутбука, как все эти фрики, повернутые на теориях заговора и мысли, что Большой Брат следит за ними. За ним, конечно, следил не Большой Брат, а вполне себе мелкая Джонсон, но где гарантия, что только она?  
  
      — Так что, интересует, кто спутал все карты? — повторила свой вопрос Скай. — Все равно я пока жду, когда ваши друзья долетят до цели и ем вкусный бургер, так что час-полтора у меня есть.  
  
      Полтора часа прошло в тишине — Тони усердно исследовал свой ноутбук на предмет вмешательства юного дарования Дейзи Джонсон, Брюс читал статью в научном журнале, Наташа помогала вернувшейся Дарси клеить новые наклейки на музыкальный автомат, а Пегги в очередной раз пошла на разборки с Томпсоном. Далее повторилась сцена под названием «Появление героев»: дверь с грохотом открылась, и в кафе вошли Уэйд и Питер. В костюмах.  
  
      — Тематический день в Серебряном Серфере, — хмыкнула Дарси, заходя за стойку, чтобы приготовить прибывшим напитки. — Приди в кафе в костюме и не получи ничего особенного.  
  
      — Приветики друзьям, ну и вам, дорогие, конечно же! Песок высыпается из всех отверстий, даже тех, которых при рождении во мне не было! Я словно старикан, из которого можно натрусить целую пустыню песка, но все еще бодрячком и в деле! И очень обидно, что никто не додумался включить что-нибудь из репертуара Beastie Boys, надеюсь, хоть читатели под Sabotage оторвутся, — радостно завопил Дэдпул, глядя куда-то в сторону, на что все присутствующие привычно пожали плечами.  
  
      — Вы выглядите, как очень странная БДСМ-парочка в этих костюмах, — констатировал Тони, проигнорировав предыдущий бред парня. — Хотя да, о чем это я, забыл о ком говорю.  
  
      — О, не завидуй, милашка Тони, — ласково произнес Уэйд, приземляясь на диван рядом со Старком. — У тебя невероятно шикарная девушка и непередаваемо крутой парень, ты в шоколаде. Кстати, Брюс, а ты умеешь увеличивать отдельные части тела, без полного превращения?  
  
      — Заткнись, просто заткнись, — простонала от автомата Наташа, уткнувшись в него лбом. — Не хочу даже думать, зачем тебе понадобилось это знать.  
  
      — Вообще-то я имел ввиду кулак, чтобы как в мультиках, надуть его и вбить плохого парня в землю по самое ого-го! Фу, а вы о чем подумали? Питер, закрой уши, а то эти извращенцы тебя испортят!  
  
      Паркер лишь вздохнул и устроился рядом со своим парнем, уложив голову тому на колени, свернулся калачиком и собрался подремать. Хоть у него раны заживали быстрее, чем у обычного человека, способностью восстанавливаться настолько быстро, как Дэдпул, он не обладал, а миссия выдалась не из легких и порядком измотала.  
  
      — Да уж, не кафе, а комната отдыха, — хмыкнула Дарси, расставляя с подноса свежий кофе для всех, после достала из-под прилавка плед и укрыла им Питера. — Ну и правда, не вечно же шуметь и веселиться, нужно иногда и сил набираться.  
  
      Уютную тишину нарушил звук входящего сообщения с коммуникатора Романофф. Девушка резко выпрямилась, перечитала текст, кивнула друзьям и направилась к выходу, попутно набирая номер Клинта, чтобы скоординировать их действия.  
  
      — Нас покинула еще одна команда, — сверившись с таблицей на ноутбуке, постановил Тони. — И, судя по всему, не последняя на сегодня, так что вы все сидите в состоянии боевой готовности, а мы с паучком и его стремным другом можем поспать.  
  
      — Размечтался! — гаркнул в наушниках голос Скай. — Оторвал жопу от кресла и подорвался в корпус связистов, появились новые новости. Можешь взять с собой Беннера, у него мозги работают лучше.  
  
      Старк, задумчиво разглядывая свой старкофон, из которого раньше доносился зубодробильный ирландский рок, а не настырный девчачий голос, ткнул ногой в похрапывающего на соседнем кресле Брюса.  
  
      — Подъем, покоритель позы Марирачи, — бодро сказал он, улыбаясь недовольному другу.  
  
      — Маричиасана, Старк, это называется маричиасана, — закатил глаза Беннер, — вот поэтому тебя и выгнали с йоги.  
  
      — Предпочитаю заниматься дома в гордом одиночестве. Ну или с Пеппер, — еще шире улыбнулся гений, не глядя набирая сообщение, и шепотом продолжил: — Нам очень нужно навестить мисс Джонсон. Вот прям без промедления.  
  
      Брюс задумчиво поскреб подбородок, допил остывший чай и придвинулся к другу, чтобы не шептать через проход.  
  
      — Корпус связистов закрыт до окончания миссий, и тебе это прекрасно известно.  
  
      — Именно поэтому я запросил поддержку с воздуха!  
  
      — Когда-нибудь Наташа прикончит тебя или выпишет счет, — вздохнул Беннер.  
  
      У корпуса связистов они оказались через десять минут, сообщение от Романофф застигло их в пути. Старк лишь хмыкнул, бегло пробежавшись по тексту, и сжал старкофон. Вход внутрь им был обеспечен.  
  
      — Что там?  
  
      — Наташа нежно намекает некоему Маклагену, сидящему на охране, что не стоит ему лазить в женские душевые в спортзале, — Тони подмигнул Брюсу и распахнул перед ним дверь.  
  
      Маклагеном оказался тощий парнишка, похожий на моль. Лишь увидев сообщение и отправителя, он икнул, побледнел еще сильнее и с помощью своего кода доступа пропустил старшекурсников внутрь. Как он будет объяснять тот факт, что, находясь на посту, самому себе открыл дверь — его проблемы.  
  
      — Ну наконец-то! Не могли еще дольше идти? — воскликнула Скай, заметив Тони и Брюса. — Происходит какой-то лютый ад!  
  
      Девушка нервно всплеснула руками и указала на мониторы, на двух из которых высвечивались жизненные показатели Барнса и Роджерса, на третьем отображалась карта с их маркерами, которые медленно двигались на север.  
  
      — В чем этот ад заключается? Пока ничего криминального я не наблюдаю, — Старк подкатил к себе кресло и устроился рядом с девушкой. — Помимо того, что ваша миссия началась раньше, чем нужно.  
  
      — В том, что Фьюри и компания не успевают подготовить миссию так, как она должна происходить изначально, — Дейзи вздохнула и достала из-под стола личный ноутбук. — Я взломала коммуникатор Коулсона, за что еще огребу по головушке, но факт остается фактом — ребятам придется провести несколько часов в горах, чтобы дождаться транспорта.  
  
      — Несколько — это сколько? — щепетильно уточнил Брюс, перечитывая переписку между преподавателями и координаторами миссий на местах.  
  
      Ему ответило сообщение, пришедшее от Хилл:  
  
      — Не менее восьми? — глаза Тони готовы были вылезти на лоб. — При этом им нельзя разводить костер, чтобы согреться, потому что они привлекут внимание и сольют миссию. Ну, приехали!  
  
      — И сообщить им об этом должна буду я, когда они доберутся до точки сбора, — со вздохом добавила девушка, закрывая ноутбук и убирая его от греха подальше. — Представляю, как они обрадуются.  
  
      — Через сколько они примерно дойдут до места сбора? — Брюс оперся о стол и скрестил руки на груди. — И что это за место?  
  
      — Через полчаса. Их высадили за семь миль до спуска, и они идут в довольно бодром темпе. Барнс даже умудрялся петь матерные частушки, а Стив рассказывал байки из своего детства, весело было.  
  
      — И что же сейчас они идут в тишине? — задал резонный вопрос Тони, тыкая пальцем в монитор, на котором громкость была выкручена на максимум.  
  
      — Связь барахлит, — призналась Скай, нервно постукивая пальцами по столу, — поэтому мы решили, что связываемся по необходимости или в случае ЧП. Касательно места — тут два пика рядом, через второй проходит железная дорога, думаю…  
  
      Не успела Джонсон закончить предложение, как экран с картой пошел рябью, пока окончательно не стал синим. От резкого движения хакерши пустая кружка с грохотом упала на пол, пока девушка яростно стучала по клавиатуре, пытаясь вернуть изображение. Беннер, выхватив ноутбук Скай, следил за происходящим в чате преподавателей, пока Старк, параллельно настраивая на своем ноутбуке связь с камерами Фьюри, следил за жизненными показателями друзей.  
  
      Пока на экранах не появилась надпись о том, что подключение прервано.  
  
      Одновременно с этим вернулось изображение карты, на которой больше не показывалось местоположение Стива и Джеймса.  
  
      — Тони, нам нужно уходить, сюда идет Фьюри, — просипел Брюс, стараясь сдерживать эмоции.  
  
      — Выйдете через научный кабинет, — холодно предложила Дейзи, указав на дверь за своей спиной. — И ноутбук мой захватите, нечего его здесь светить. Выйду на связь, как только смогу.  
  
      — Твою ж мать, что за день? — процедил сквозь зубы Старк, вылетая в коридор. — В Альтрон, он сейчас закрыт, туда не проходит сеть, и там у меня ноут помощнее. Судя по всему, нам нужно быть начеку.  
  
      Спускаясь в подвалы, где был свой путь в подпольный бар, Тони сделал рассылку друзьям, находящимся на территории академии, о срочном сборе в Альтроне и о соблюдении полной секретности. Когда Старк и Брюс добрались до закрытого на время миссий бара, то около входа уже ждали Лэнг, оба Уилсона и Паркер.  
  
      — Дарси, Пегги и Пеппер подойдут через пятнадцать минут, — доложил Питер, — они отвлекают внимание в Серфере после того, как мы резко сорвались непонятно куда.  
  
      — И непонятно зачем, — вдруг прозвучал голос появившегося словно из воздуха Пьетро. Максимофф поставил на ноги сестру, которую держал на руках, и оглядел собравшихся. — Что за срочность? Нам пришлось очень изобретательно отмазываться от отца, что нам непременно аукнется.  
  
      — Да ладно, нормальный у вас старик, — открывая дверь и пропуская всех внутрь, нервно хохотнул Тони. — Я бы на вашем месте не его опасался, а…  
  
      — А меня, — мило улыбнулась Ванда и демонстративно поиграла перед носом Старка пальцами, на которых алыми искрами поблескивала ее магия. — Или ты забыл наш уговор?  
  
      — Связался на свою голову с мутантами, — пробурчал себе под нос Тони, — и вот мне угрожает несовершеннолетняя, мелкая и до ужаса самоуверенная выскочка.  
  
      — Если не считать возраста и пола, ты описал себя, — заржал Дэдпул от барной стойки.  
  
      В ожидании, когда все соберутся, Старк притащил из кабинета ноутбук, за которым тянулся длинный провод, и принялся настраивать все необходимые программы. На рабочем компьютере не было и половины необходимого, а времени у них было в обрез.  
  
      — А я думал, что в Альтроне нет интернета, — удивленно приподнял бровь Сэм, наблюдая за приготовлениями.  
  
      — Не весь мир держится на вай-фае, Уилсон, — покачал головой Тони.  
  
      — Да, мир держится на…  
  
      — И не на сексе, другой Уилсон! — заржал Скотт, за что и отхватил дружеский пинок от Дэдпула.  
  
      Через полчаса все были в сборе, а нужные программы на ноутбуке в рабочем состоянии.  
  
      — Значит так, — взлохматив волосы пятерней, произнес Тони, прерывая все разговоры в зале, — у нас проблемы. А если точнее, у нас творится какой-то непонятный пиздец, и если мы не разберемся, то боюсь даже представить, что нас ждет.  
  
      — И в коим-то веке он не драматизирует, — как-то слишком спокойно заговорил Брюс. — Про то, что кто-то взломал и поменял расписание, большинство из вас уже в курсе. Скай нашла какие-то зацепки, но для полной картины их мало, к тому же в данный момент она решает другую проблему, которая, очевидно, следствие первой.  
  
      — И что это за проблема? — Дарси выглядела непривычно серьезной, что сразу выдавало ее полную сосредоточенность и готовность действовать моментально.  
  
      — Роджерс и Барнс пропали, — тихо, но отчетливо ответил Старк. — Их маячки и коммуникаторы выведены из строя, так что все, что мы знаем, это место, где они пропали. Я понятия не имею, что нам со всем этим делать, но также не могу не думать о том, что, помимо Стива и Джеймса, сейчас на миссиях еще три команды, среди которых Нат и Бартон.  
  
      — И очевидно, что это только начало чего-то большего, — мрачно констатировала Картер, нервно теребя браслет на руке — подарок неизвестного поклонника на Рождество. — Потому что у всего этого должна быть цель.  
  
      — Дейзи сказала, что взлом и утечка информации произошла с территории академии, — продолжил Тони. — Это все, что она успела выяснить. И я почти уверен, что Фьюри уже известно гораздо больше.  
  
      По его команде два Марка зависли в воздухе, растянув между собой белое полотно, используемое вместо экрана, третий костюм держал в руках проектор, подключенный к ноутбуку Старка.  
  
      В одно мгновение шум и гам обсуждения между друзьями стих, Дэдпул, непривычно молчаливый, подключил колонки, и пока все рассаживались на принесенных стульях, Энтони настраивал трансляцию.  
  
      Очень вовремя.  
  
      На «экране» появился кабинет Фьюри, сам директор стоял у окна и невозмутимо смотрел на кого-то перед собой. Камера не давала нужного обзора, и Старк, не уверенный в своих способностях, не рисковал управлять ею. И какого же было его удивление, когда она, словно прочитав его мысли, немного сместилась в сторону, увеличивая угол обзора. Тони мысленно поблагодарил Скай за помощь.  
  
      Не скрывая лица, перед директором стоял тот, кого знали все присутствующие.  
  
      — Итак, что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание?  
  
      Посмотрев в камеру, Клинт улыбнулся.


	11. Две стороны одной проблемы

      Барнс пришел в себя в небольшой камере. Света, проникающего из крошечного окна под потолком, хватило лишь на то, чтобы разглядеть очертание фигуры у противоположной стены.  
  
      — Стив, — тихо позвал Джеймс.  
  
      — Только пришел в себя и сразу беспокоишься о ненаглядном? — услышал он в ответ хриплый, с долей издевки, голос Рамлоу. — Не переживай, жив твой Роджерс. По крайней мере час назад, когда его уводили, был живым.  
  
      — Какого хрена?  
  
      — Да, я тоже не ожидал, что встречу вас двоих настолько скоро. Я, может, вообще не планировал вас забирать, улетел бы на Ибицу… Хотел бы я сам знать, какого хрена. Одно могу сказать точно: это — не часть миссии, так что, судя по всему, мы в заднице. Осталось только понять, насколько она глубокая. Что последнее ты помнишь?  
  
      — Мы пробирались к намеченной точке, — нахмурился Джеймс вспоминая, — примерно за полчаса начала глючить связь, но мы списали это на горную местность. В целом все было довольно спокойно, а потом я очнулся в одной камере с куратором, который в данный момент должен быть хер его знает где, хоть на Ибице, но явно не здесь.  
  
      Барнс встал, разминая затекшие мышцы, прошелся от стены к двери. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и Джеймс смог рассмотреть замок, который при необходимости он легко взломает. Признаков какой бы то ни было электроники он не обнаружил, из чего сделал вывод, что их держат в старой камере. Но это еще не значит, что более серьезной защиты нет дальше, не говоря уж об охранниках.  
  
      — Да, и на джете связь вышла из строя, а также вся навигационная система, — отвлек его от размышлений Брок. — Подозреваю, наши маячки тоже не работают. Ну давай, студент, изложи мне свое видение обстановки и план действий.  
  
      — О да, самое время и место для зачета, — хмыкнул Барнс. — Тогда я своими словами. Мы, очевидно, захвачены в плен, пока неизвестно с какой целью, но это мы узнаем, когда вернется Стив. У нас нет оружия и связи, так же мы не знаем, где находимся и сколько здесь людей. Так что да, мы в заднице.  
  
      Договорив, Барнс сел рядом с Рамлоу, привалившись спиной к стене и вытянув ноги.  
  
      — Неплохо, — одобрительно хмыкнул тот.  
  
      — Я бы использовал другое слово, — буркнул Джеймс, после чего медленно придвинулся впритык к мужчине и прошептал на ухо: — а еще нас, скорее всего слушают, поэтому озвучивать план действий было бы глупо.  
  
      — Молодец, — прошипел в ответ Брок. — Пока наблюдаем, по возможности собираем информацию, а потом уже решаем, что делать.  
  


***

  
  
      Как только стало очевидно, что команда Рамлоу пропала бесследно, Старка вызвал к себе Фьюри. Тони сидел в кресле и наблюдал за директором, который выглядел нервозно, а уж если это было заметно, значит дела обстояли хреново.  
  
      — Тони, — отойдя от окна и усевшись в кресло, начал директор, — я хочу, чтобы ты меня не перебивал, как делаешь это обычно, и дал договорить до конца. Потом я по возможности отвечу на твои вопросы и теории, если они имеются.  
  
      Старк лишь кивнул, всем своим видом показывая, что готов слушать.  
  
      — Барнс, Роджерс и Рамлоу пропали, — скупо подытожил Фьюри и, нервно проведя рукой по лысине, продолжил, — но ты ведь и так в курсе. Именно потому, что ты в очередной раз взломал мою камеру, я и вызвал тебя. Не хочу, чтобы из-за неполноценной и непроверенной информации вы с друзьями наломали дров, нам сейчас просто некогда со всем этим разбираться. Тем более в свете того, что случилось с Бартоном.  
  
      Услышав фамилию Клинта Тони крепко сжал кулаки, но промолчал. Он постоянно прокручивал в голове момент, когда увидел Бартона в кабинете директора, момент, когда стало очевидным, что именно он предал друзей. Старк злился из-за того, что не может отбросить это и начать решать проблемы, злился, что эта картинка крутится в голове, будто заевшая пластинка. А еще казалось, что он упускает что-то важное, из-за чего не может сложить мозаику. Тони надеялся, что разговор с Фьюри добавит недостающие детали.  
  
      — Мы проверили его связи, проверили его компьютер и телефон, — продолжал директор, — и нет никаких сомнений, что именно он поменял расписание миссий и слил информацию. Тем не менее, мы до сих пор не можем понять, на кого он работает. Здесь мне понадобится ваша помощь, я могу что-то упускать, но вы были с ним постоянно. Если в последнее время было что-то странное, я должен знать.  
  
      — Наташа…  
  
      — Мисс Романофф находится под охраной, на данный момент она проходит как соучастница, — Фьюри жестом остановил уже открывшего рот Тони и покачал головой. — Тони, сейчас мы не имеем права рисковать. Как только мы убедимся, что она непричастна к произошедшему, Наташа будет отпущена. Однако пока нам будет безопасней держать ее подальше от происходящего.  
  


***

  
  
      Едва стоящего на ногах Барнса втолкнули в камеру. Сил на то, чтобы удержать равновесие, у него не было, поэтому он рухнул на пол лицом вниз. Моментально оказавшегося рядом Роджерса скрутили и увели, после чего с противным скрежетом дверь закрылась.  
  
      — Блять, — прошипел Рамлоу, переворачивая Барнса на спину и быстро осматривая повреждения.  
  
      Парень был без сознания и, судя по виду, все три часа, которые его не было, над ним издевались, как могли. Кожа на запястьях была стерта, раны по краям сильно воспалились. На всех видимых участках тела, и Брок не сомневался, что и под одеждой тоже, виднелись синяки, ссадины и порезы. Даже шею пересекал фиолетово-черный синяк — Барнса душили. По крайней мере без переломов.  
  
      По началу Рамлоу не мог понять, почему Барнсу так сильно достается. Из них с Роджерсом тоже выбивали информацию, но никогда настолько не усердствовали, как над парнишкой. Возможно, он знает что-то, что так необходимо похитившим их людям, в конце концов родители Барнса были агентами, так что он может знать что-то, чего не знает Брок или Роджерс. Но потом Джеймс приходил в себя и каждый раз говорил одно и то же: у него ничего не спрашивали, просто сразу начинали пытать, будто он — всего лишь игрушка, на которой срывают злость.  
  
      Барнс подробно рассказывал, что с ним делали, при этом умудряясь отшучиваться, что шрамы украшают мужчин или, что хотел бы себе укол-другой сыворотки, чтобы быть таким же крутым, как его напарник. Слушая рассказы Джеймса даже Брок, не безосновательно считавший, что повидал много дерьма, внутренне содрогался. На Роджерса вообще смотреть было больно — выглядел Стив так, будто все эти пытки, о которых говорит его друг, испытывает он сам. И тогда Рамлоу и понял, что издевательства над Барнсом — ни что иное, как психологическое давление. С первого же раза выяснив, что Роджерс довольно легко переносит боль, а все повреждения заживают очень быстро, они решили сломать его другим путем, и использовать для этого Джеймса.  
  
      Через какое-то время Барнс пришел в себя, полежав неподвижно несколько минут, он открыл глаза и, заметив, что Стива в камере нет, поморщился от боли.  
  
      — Можешь не ломать комедию, — слегка раздраженно бросил Рамлоу, глядя, как парнишка из последних сил старается держать лицо. — Я бывал в переделках, знаешь ли, и прекрасно понимаю, насколько тебе сейчас больно. Так что просто лежи и не дергайся, тебе нужно беречь силы, если уж часть из них ты тратишь на то, чтобы не показывать Роджерсу насколько тебе хреново на самом деле.  
  
      — Ему не стоит этого знать, — прохрипел Джеймс. — Он же голову потеряет из-за своего чувства вины, а именно этого, как я понимаю, от него и добиваются. Просто хочу оттянуть этот момент.  
  
      — Так и скажи, что надеешься, что я придумаю, как нам выбраться, раньше, чем ты ласты склеишь, придурка кусок, — огрызнулся на его тираду Брок.  
  
      — Рад, что у нас царит взаимопонимание, — смешок Барнса перешел в задушенный кашель.  
  
      — Все, заткнись и береги силы, идиот, — припечатал Рамлоу и всерьез задумался о том, что им действительно необходимо выбираться отсюда как можно скорее, иначе парень рискует не дожить до возвращения в академию и оказания медицинской помощи.  
  


***

  
  
      Тони вошел в Альтрон, который сейчас не работал ни для кого, кроме узкого круга лиц со специальной ключ-картой. После разговора с директором очень хотелось выпить и подумать.   
  
      Взяв бутылку виски из бара, Старк зашел в свой кабинет и обнаружил, что на его столе покоится ноутбук, обклеенный наклейками из Серфера. Компьютер был узнаваемым, поэтому Тони достал телефон и отправил Скай сообщение:   
  
       «не боишься оставлять свою игрушку без присмотра? А если я с него залезу на порносайт и нахватаю вирусов? XD».   
  
      Ответ пришел, когда Тони уже успел налить в бокал напиток, сделать несколько глотков и прочитать найденную записку, говорившую о том, что здесь ноуту быть безопаснее.   
  
      «Если ты сможешь его хакнуть, да еще и нахватать мне вирусов из инета, то с меня желание» — после такого заявления любопытство Старка взяло верх и он потянулся за ноутбуком Дейзи.   
  
      Первые попытки обойти систему безопасности ожидаемо не увенчались успехом, но лишь разбудили азарт. Спустя примерно час и два бокала, с победным кличем Тони наконец-то вошел в систему и удивленно округлил глаза. С рабочего стола на него смотрело какое-то инопланетное чудище, плюс незнакомые загогулины, где у обычных людей были надписи на понятном языке.  
  
      — Чертовы задроты, — хохотнул Старк и выключил ноутбук, все равно дальше рабочего стола продвинуться не вышло — машина была прекрасно защищена.  
  
      Телефон оповестил о входящем звонке.  
  
      — Ты даже смог зайти, поздравляю, — без предисловий начала Джонсон. — Спасибо, что не полез дальше, а то еще бардак за тобой убирать.  
  
      — А что за язык? — не удержался от вопроса Энтони, так как видел его впервые. — И откуда ты вообще знаешь, что я смог в него влезть? Опять шпионишь через взломанные камеры?  
  
      — Все гораздо проще, я через телефон отслеживаю, что происходит с моим ноутом. И серьезно? — девушка удивилась настолько, будто Старк спросил у нее как зовут Коулсона. — Тони Старк не знает клингонский язык? Открытие дня, сплетня недели!  
  
      — Да вашу мать, сколько вам всем говорить, что я фанат Звездных Войн, а не вашего Звездного Пути, — закатил глаза парень. — Я думал, уже все это запомнили.  
  
      — Вот и страдай, — самодовольно изрекла Скай и повесила трубку.  
  
      — Чертовы задроты, — повторился Старк и налил себе еще виски.  
  
      Но не признать, что взлом ноутбука и последовавший за ним короткий разговор, отвлекли Тони от неприятных мыслей и дали хоть немного отдыха. Впереди было много дел, требовавших полной собранности.  
  


***

  
  
      Вместо уже привычной камеры для допросов Стива ожидала лаборатория, больше напоминающая пыточную камеру из какого-то фильма ужасов. Он даже не сопротивлялся, когда его фиксировали в кресле ремнями — препарат, который ему вкололи, все еще действовал. После у Роджерса взяли кровь и будто забыли о его существовании. Ученые изучали взятые образцы под микроскопами, сравнивали что-то, делали записи.  
  
      Через время в помещение вошел невысокий человек в очках, быстрым взглядом окинул привязанного Стива, просмотрел результаты анализа и слегка нахмурился.  
  
      — Мистер Роджерс, — не поворачиваясь к пленнику, раскатисто произнес мужчина. В голосе звучал акцент, но из-за новой дозы препарата, туманящего сознание, Стив не мог определить какой именно. — На вас крайне любопытно действуют транквилизаторы. Любой нормальный человек и от одной дозы не смог бы прийти в себя часа три, а вам за столь короткий срок приходится делать вторую инъекцию. В вашей крови таится поистине гениальное достижение, которое прячется от всего мира. Но мы исправим эту несправедливость.  
  
      Стив не сомневался, что от него им нужен секрет сыворотки, о которой они откуда-то узнали, но не понимал, как он может этот секрет открыть. О составе, спасшем его жизнь, Роджерс не знал ровным счетом ничего, кроме того, что он был экспериментальным. Он не удивился, когда у него начали брать кровь, а из того, что брали ее каждый день, сделал вывод, что эти люди далеки от успеха.  
  
      — Сегодня я хочу провести один эксперимент, который, возможно, поможет пролить некоторый свет на сыворотку, — доктор кивнул охраннику, ожидавшему у двери, тот незамедлительно вышел, а через минуту вернулся толкая в спину Барнса.  
  
      Заметив привязанного напарника, Джеймс сцепил зубы, он не покажет своих эмоций, чего бы ему это не стоило. Слегка успокоившись, Барнс широко улыбнулся и повернулся к мужчине в халате.  
  
      — Хэй, доктор Зола, — Баки говорил и выглядел так, будто повстречал старого приятеля, — как дела, док? Что на сегодня запланировано, побои, пытки или сразу перейдем к третьей базе?  
  
      — О, вы сегодня в приподнятом настроении, мистер Барнс, похвально, — Зола сделал знак и Джеймса уложили на стол, зафиксировав руки и ноги. Жесткие браслеты сомкнулись на стертой коже, от чего парень поморщился. — Сегодня вы у нас выступаете в качестве катализатора. Мы уже выяснили, что ваш друг спокойно переносит боль и его очень сложно напугать, а мне необходимо проверить, как ведет себя сыворотка под действием адреналина.  
  
      — Значит пытки, — как-то отрешенно произнес Баки и почувствовал, как в вену воткнули иглу.  
  
      — Противошоковое, — пояснил Зола дернувшемуся в кресле Стиву, — так он не сможет отключиться раньше времени.  
  
      Обвиснув в удерживающих его ремнях, Стив немигающим взглядом смотрел на израненное и покрытое синяками тело Баки. Пять часов над ним издевались, как только могли, а Стив ничем не мог помочь. Он вырывался, изо всех сил пытался сломать чертово кресло, к которому был прикован. Он хотел вырваться и убить всех, кто находился в этой комнате, всех, кто заставлял Баки кричать от боли. Стиву казалось, что эти крики будут преследовать его в кошмарах до конца жизни. Сейчас же Барнс неподвижно лежал на столе и не издавал ни единого звука.  
  
      Роджерс не обратил внимания на очередную иглу, которую воткнули ему в руку. Ему не было разницы берут у него кровь для нового анализа, вкалывают ли транквилизатор или собираются убить. Стив неотрывно смотрел на израненное тело Баки и пытался понять, дышит ли он.  
  


***

  
  
       — Экстренное собрание в Альтроне, — пропел Уэйд, плюхаясь на диван рядом с Картер. — Как дела, голуба моя?  
  
      — Отодвинься от меня на милю, пока я не сломала тебе нос, — девушка скрестила руки на груди, презрительно глядя на Уилсона.  
  
      Она не могла понять, как в сложившейся ситуации можно было сохранять веселое расположение духа. Сам Альтрон, казалось, погрузился во мрак: не звучала музыка, полки бара медленно покрывались пылью, неоновые вывески не зажигались, и в довершение картины свет горел только на любимом балконе Старка, где собиралась их несколько возросшая компания.  
  
      Старк, с молчаливого кивка Фьюри, проинформировал о возможной угрозе всех «одаренных» студентов академии, поэтому помимо привычной братии в закрытом баре наблюдались Джессика Джонс, Люк Кейдж и Дэнни Рэнд, однокурсник Карателя, более известный как Железный Кулак. Без разрешения директора в курс дела так же были введены Мёрдок и сам Касл, который сейчас глушил вторую бутылку пива, сидя за темным баром, а также Хоуп и Бетти, которые с помощью Фогги отслеживали коммуникаторы старост факультетов, которых обязали докладывать лично Фьюри о всех странных событиях.  
  
      — Где Наташа, Старк? — спросил Сэм, нервно расхаживая между столами.  
  
      — Фьюри держит её в административном корпусе, подозревает, что она была в сговоре с Клинтом, — нехотя буркнул гений, почесывая бородку. — Наташа! В сговоре! Против лучшего друга! Что за ху…  
  
      — Клинт тоже был лучшим другом, — резко оборвала его возмущение Пеппер, с помощью Скай следящая за перепиской преподавателей.  
  
      — Не знаю, что-то здесь не сходится, — неуверенно подал голос Скотт. Парень покачал головой и горько вздохнул: ему, казалось, было труднее всех принять мысль, что среди друзей был предатель. — Я сидел в тюрьме, я знаю, о чем говорю. Ну не ведут себя так люди, отправившие лучших друзей на смерт…  
  
      — Хватит! — резко хлопнул по барной стойке Каратель. — Развели нюни: не мог, не сходится. Пока все указывает на то, что в этом виноват Бартон, хотите вы этого или нет. И если вы не забыли, то вместе с Роджерсом и Барнсом пропал еще и Рамлоу, и не дай бог этот ублюдок просто решил свалить на юга.  
  
      — Вот именно, — пробормотал Мердок, привлекая к себе внимание, — все указывает на Клинта.  
  
      — Что хочешь этим сказать, очкарик? — пробурчал Пьетро, после чего получил несколько неодобрительных взглядов от собравшихся и пинок под тощий зад от сестры. — Да что я сказал-то?  
  
      — Я слепой, спасибо, что заметил, — спокойно ответил Мэтт и, нащупав свободной рукой спинку стула, сел. — Я хочу сказать, что все слишком идеально, не находите? На ноутбуке и в телефоне Клинта находят кучу информации, которая свидетельствует о его виновности. В дополнение к этому его ловят практически с поличным в координаторской, когда он забивает в следующий вылет абсолютно новую команду, состоящую из Кейджа, Джонс и Рэнда, хотя мы с вами прекрасно знаем, что Дэнни освободили от миссии из-за его преподавательской деятельности.  
  
      — Эм, немного обновленной информации, — прервал парня Железный Кулак, выступая вперед. — Я должен был лететь вместо Хилл с командой первокурсников, когда мне пришло оповещение о вылете новой команды. Именно я застал вашего друга в координаторской, где он просто… — Дэнни вздохнул, пытаясь подобрать слова, — он словно ждал, пока его поймают, окей? Он должен был улететь с Романофф час назад, а мы находим его на территории академии.  
  
      — А где была Наташа? И пилот их команды? — Брюс, до этого записывающий все аргументы Мердока и Рэнда, задумчиво потянул себя за кудри.  
  
      — Наташа, с её слов, искала Клинта, а джет у них был беспилотный. Никаких свидетелей того, что она реально искала Бартона, а не выведывала секретные данные, нет, — скупо ответил Фрэнк, метким броском закидывая пустую бутылку в урну. — Все факты против нее.  
  
      — Вернемся к тому, что говорил Мэттью, спасибо тебе за здравомыслие, парень, — Старк похлопал по столу, привлекая внимание. — Пока все указывает на то, что виноват наш Леголас, это мы поняли. Также мистер Мердок нам наглядно доказал, что он не зря учится на связиста-миротворца, после его прекрасного выступления все мы пришли — кто-то приполз, да, уберите от Дэдпула бутылку виски — к выводу, что все слишком идеально указывает на Китнисс, и это подозрительно. У кого-нибудь есть догадки, почему наша храбрая рыжая девочка с луком* так позорно подставилась, и неужели Наташа не научила его как чистить историю в браузере?  
  
      — Либо он полный профан, либо гипноз, — фыркнула Ванда, отбивая нервный ритм ногтями по столу. Между её пальцев то и дело проскальзывали алые всполохи магии.  
  
      — Как вариант, — поддержала девочку Пеппер, отталкивая от себя ноутбук Дейзи. — Фьюри знает, что мы следим за их чатом. Сказал, что пока прощает, но, если поймает после окончания этого бедлама, выгонит к чертям из академии.  
  
      — Да и черт с ним, — отмахнулся Старк, уже перегнувшись через стол в сторону Максимофф. — Что там про гипноз брякнула наша Алая Ведьма?  
  
      — Если мы все-таки приходим к выводу, что все идеально подстроено, чтобы подставить Клинта и, возможно, Наташу, то поведение Бартона слишком странное — он сам фактически отдал себя в руки Кулака.  
  
      — Ну-ну, развивай мысль, — Тони едва не переваливался через стол от какого-то нервного возбуждения. Ванда смерила его холодным взглядом.  
  
      — Так ведут себя либо полные имбицилы, либо люди, находящиеся под контролем сознания.  
  
      — Это практически недоказуемо, — покачала головой Джессика, на себе испытавшая подобное. — Даже если мы сможем объяснить свою точку зрения, то…  
  
      — Мы больше не в Адской Кухне, Джонс, — покачал головой Люк, — Фьюри и не такое дерьмо видел своим единственным глазом.  
  
      — Хорошо, и что вы предлагаете? — всплеснула руками девушка. — Кто-то из вас способен вывести его из этого якобы гипноза?  
  
      Старк паскудно улыбнулся, посмотрев на близнецов.  
  
      — Есть у меня один знакомый… И да заберите же наконец у Дэдпула бутылку, в самом-то деле!


	12. О нежданных гостях и двух Джарвисах

Стив нервно расхаживал по камере, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть не привалившегося к стене Рамлоу, лицо которого напоминало маску из-за запекшейся крови — физическое состояние лидера попавшейся команды их тюремщиков, видимо, волновало меньше всего. Роджерс из них троих был в лучшей физической формой, но вот в психологическом плане Брок ставил его на последнее место. Внешне Стив казался невозмутимым, но стоило ему посмотреть на друга или на командира, как на лице на секунду появлялась такая гримаса ужаса и боли, словно ему суставы выкручивают. Правда надо отдать ему должное, уже через мгновение на его лицо возвращалась привычная маска спокойствия.

Барнс как-то случайно обмолвился про комплекс мученика, добавив, что какой бы ни была ситуация, всю вину этот огромный лабрадор возьмет на себя. Так и получилось. Джеймса не было уже больше восьми часов, и чем дольше его не было, тем сильнее нервничал Стив. Если бы их надзиратели собрались вырабатывать электричество, Роджерс бы очень пригодился.

Подтянувшись на руках, Брок сел поудобней и поднял голову. После того, как Джеймса пытали напротив Стива, что-то изменилось между ними двумя. Барнса впихнули в камеру, вслед за ним в стену, как котенка, швырнули Роджерса, и он, не дернувшись в сторону друга, сжался, стараясь стать как можно меньше. Они начали избегать общества друг друга, предпочитая молчать и держаться по разные стороны камеры. Стива еще пару раз забирали на опыты, про которые он, покрываясь румянцем, говорить отказывался, а Джеймсу как будто дали время, чтобы зализать раны — его не трогали почти три дня. Зато Броку доставалось за двоих, поэтому сейчас он едва мог открыть левый глаз, да и пары зубов явно не доставало. Хотелось верить, что страховка ЩИТа покроет и это.

И вот сегодня, едва за окном рассвело, Барнса забрали. Рамлоу не доставляло труда определять время по солнцу, Стиву, кажется, тоже — он то и дело смотрел на пробивавшиеся сквозь оконную решетку солнечные лучи. Лучше бы сегодня было пасмурно.

— Прекрати ходить из стороны в сторону! — из последних сил рявкнул Брок, одним глазом наблюдая за метаниями парня. — Меня и так тошнит, а из-за тебя сейчас еще и камера качаться начнет — ты её вместе со всем зданием раскачаешь.

Остановившись, Роджерс глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и сел напротив командира.

— Прости, ты прав. Это просто…

— Успокаивает? Да, знаю, но своим хождением по мукам ты ему ничем не поможешь, побереги силы, — Стив удивленно посмотрел на него, словно спрашивая, на что здесь вообще нужны силы, и Брок, вздохнув, продолжил: — Ты зря недооцениваешь Фьюри, пацан. Мы здесь почти шесть дней, будь уверен, что весь ЩИТ на ушах стоит и рыщет по земному шару.

— Бак… Барнса слишком долго нет, — признался Стив, нервно проведя рукой по грязным волосам, и снова попробовал было начать свои хождения по мукам, но споткнулся о выставленную ногу Рамлоу и передумал. — И у меня не брали кровь больше двенадцати часов. Я боюсь, что у них что-то получилось…

— Думаешь, они решили испытать это на Джеймсе? — понятливо кивнул Брок, аккуратно проверяя целостность своих ребер. Явно имелись трещины, но переломов пока удалось избежать. Хорошая новость для потенциального побега.

— Он сейчас не в лучшей форме, — смущенно пробормотал Роджерс, приваливаясь спиной к стене рядом с Рамлоу. — Я, конечно, тоже был тем еще задохликом, но я шел на это обдуманно и был готов ко всем рискам, включая смерть. Я не был в плену.

— Они спрашивали тебя про формулу? Ты вообще про нее что-нибудь знаешь или просто позволил закачать в себя какую-то ядерную дурь? Не станешь случайно вторым Халком? Нам бы сейчас очень пригодилось.

— Я доверился Эрскину и Старку, — пожал плечами парень, нервно отстукивая какой-то ритм по каменному полу. — И мне нечего было терять, знаешь? Я бы все равно долго не прожил, а так у меня был шанс, за который я и ухватился.

— Значит просто позволил закачать в себя ядерную дурь, — Брок криво ухмыльнулся, и на треснутой губе снова выступила кровь. — Если ты прав, нам остается только надеяться, что Барнс выдержит экзекуцию.

— Очень оптимистично, спасибо, мистер Рамлоу, — закатил глаза Стив, слабо улыбнувшись.

Хотел Брок этого или нет, но ему удалось успокоить этого пацана своим черным юмором. Если бы он вел блокнот с достижениями, пририсовал бы плюсик напротив этого пункта, заодно и карму бы подправил. Только вот про Барнса он не шутил — черт знает, что у гребанного швейцарца на уме. Нейтральная, мать его, территория. Будь воля Рамлоу, он бы давно пустил пулю в лоб этому коротышке, но руки связаны. Фигурально, конечно, а вот в буквальном смысле, похоже, выбито плечо.

— Надеюсь у Фьюри хватило мозгов прислать с собой команду медиков, — процедил Брок, поднимаясь на ноги с помощью стены.

— Что ты…

— Слишком громко дышишь, Роджерс, прислушайся, — хмыкнул мужчина, жестом указывая парню отойти в угол. Гул автоматной очереди нарастал по мере приближения к тюремным камерам.

— Откуда такая уверенность, что это ЩИТ, а не очередной тест для меня? — тихо спросил Стив, выступая вперед преподавателя. Услышав тяжелый вздох за спиной, он лишь криво ухмыльнулся. — На мне всё зарастает, словно на собаке, а ты выглядишь так, словно поцапался с тем самым Халком, который нам бы очень пригодился.

— Я вот понять не могу, кого ты недооцениваешь больше — меня или Беннера? И нет никакой уверенности, но если это тест, то пусть хоть кто-то из этих тварей пострадает. Приготовься.

Они замолчали. Шум приближающейся драки всё нарастал, дополняясь криками, взрывами и пальбой. Рамлоу заметно ободрился и воспрял духом, словно нет у него никаких ран и проблем и стоит выйти ему из камеры, как он разнесет все к чертям… Стив старался не обмануться этим образом. Очевидно, что Брок гораздо сильнее его в моральном плане, но физически он истощен не меньше Барнса. Он было собирался озвучить свою мысль, когда его рот закрыла шершавая ладонь, и сзади раздался шипящий шепот:

— Три… два… блядь, Мэй, еще дольше идти не могли?

— Я, как ты любишь вечно напоминать, Кавалерия, а не самоубийца, чтобы бросаться в гущу, предварительно не расчистив себе дорогу, — женщина окинула их уничижительным взглядом. — Рамлоу, доложите о состоянии.

— Жить буду, сейчас не до уставного этикета. Парня вытащили? — в камеру вошли еще несколько агентов ЩИТа, два из которых тут же принялись осматривать его повреждения, а третий пытался осмотреть рвущегося в бой Роджерса.

— Пим со своей командой осматривают офисные помещения, а Касл с отрядом прочесывают лаборатории, новости получим по пути. Стрелять сможешь?

— Я смогу стрелять, даже будучи мертвым, — огрызнулся Брок, отмахиваясь от стетоскопа и принимая от Мелинды свою штурмовую винтовку. Взвесив её в руках и любовно огладив приклад, мужчина уточнил: — Я так понимаю, наш джет вы уже нашли и обыскали.

Мэй, вручив Стиву Glock 19 и SIG Sauer P226*, согласно кивнула и дала команду выходить. В окружении команды из шести человек они медленно продвигались по тюремному этажу, предварительно расчищенному ЩИТом. Несколько трупов были накрыты, живые были заперты в одной из пустых камер. Роджерс тяжело вздохнул и поудобней перехватил пистолет — стрелял с двух рук он не особо хорошо, поэтому оставил только Глок, второй пистолет убрав за пояс.

— Нас ждали, — начала пояснить Мелинда, когда Брок замер перед одной из камер, которая, как ни удивительно, тоже была пустой, но он точно был уверен, что раньше видел в ней какого-то мужчину. — Кого-то они успели перевезти, кого-то нет. Вся главенствующая верхушка свалила первым рейсом, но большинство ученых засело в лаборатории.

— С Джеймсом, — сухо договорил за неё Стив, нахмурившись. — Как вы нас нашли?

— Какой-то идиот активировал один из ваших датчиков. Не знаю, зачем они их вообще изучали, но факт остается фактом. Старк засек сигнал, и вот мы здесь.

— Ура, прям радости полные штаны, — фыркнул Рамлоу. — Есть запасной наушник? Хочу быть в курсе происходящего.

— Происходит зачистка, — скупо ответила Мэй, проигнорировав его вопрос, — как только будут новости про твоего парня, скажу.

— Да, блин, спасибо за доверие, — закатил глаза мужчина и, не успев ничего добавить, тут же был опрокинут одним из оперативников, через мгновенье открывшим пальбу по шкафу.

— Прекратить огонь! Агент!

— Там было движение, командир, я слышал стук! — попытался оправдаться парень, опуская винтовку. Повинуясь молчаливой команде Мэй, он распахнул створки, откуда на него радостно рухнул мертвый ученый.

— С почином, сержант, — хмыкнул Брок, пнув от себя безжизненную руку. — Плюс в карму за реакцию, минус два за убийство потенциального свидетеля. Привыкай, так будет всегда. И не забудь указать это в отчете. Ой, да ладно тебе, не расстраивайся, его все равно застрел бы какой-нибудь другой нервный сержант, начинающий палить по шкафам от любого шороха… Серьезно, а если мышь ночью побежит, ты в неё попадешь?

— Может оставишь этот балаган на потом? — устало прервала его женщина, убирая руку от наушников. — Зачистка окончена.

— Барнс? — Стив вышел вперед, отодвигая от себя навязчивых медиков.

— Жив. Просто жив.

Когда они дошли до ангара, джет с Баки уже улетел.

***

 

В Академии Стива моментально отправили в медицинский отсек, где, дав ему принять душ, принялись проверять его состояние – в основном физические тесты, зачем-то сделали даже компьютерную томографию и рентген легких, лучше бы Броком занялись, честное слово. 

Через полтора часа всевозможных проверок, как только в разговоре были упомянуты психологи, Роджерс просто-напросто сбежал. Воспользовавшись тем, что его ненадолго оставили одного, Стив схватил выделенные персоналом чистые вещи и улизнул из палаты. До общежития он дошел без приключений и лишнего внимания — все были на занятиях или поглощены какими-то делами. Комната встретила Роджерса, казалось бы, привычным бардаком, состоящим из вещей Клинта, но выглядело все так, будто здесь был обыск.

Стив откопал в тумбочке свой телефон, включил его, и на него буквально обрушилась лавина сообщений. Здесь были и уведомления о пропущенных звонках, и сообщения из группового чата, даже пара сообщений от знакомых из Бруклина. Быстро просмотрев первые и мысленно отмечая кому нужно перезвонить, Стив углубился в чтение сообщений в чате. Прекрасно зная друзей, он понимал, что вся действительно важная информация прошла мимо переписок. Но даже тех обрывков, которые были в групповом чате, Роджерсу хватило, чтобы сложить примерную картину происходящего в Академии в то время, что они провели в плену.

В дверь постучали, но Стив не ответил. Ему хотелось немного побыть одному и переварить все. Стук становился настойчивей и казалось, еще немного и дверь просто вышибут.

— Стив Роджерс, — донесся из-за двери голос Сэма, и Стив подавил навязчивое желание закатить глаза, — я знаю, что ты там, поэтому открой чертову дверь, или я ее сломаю.

Роджерс вздохнул и поплелся открывать. Возиться со сломанной дверью ему не хотелось, как и с травмированным плечом друга, если выбивание пройдет не очень успешно.

— И откуда, интересно знать, такая уверенность, что я именно тут? — открывая дверь и пропуская лучшего друга в комнату, сухо поинтересовался Роджерс. — И почему ты не на парах?

— Скай подсказала, и Росс отправил меня к тебе, чтобы ты, цитирую, «случайно не наложил на себя руки». Придурок усатый, — фыркнул Сэм и внимательно посмотрел на друга. — Хреново выглядишь, дружище.

— На мне ни единой царапины, о чем ты?

— Роджерс, я знаю тебя всю жизнь и не могу припомнить ни одного раза, когда бы видел тебя небритым! Еще немного и ты сможешь переодеться в канадского лесоруба на какой-нибудь костюмированный фестиваль, — Стив машинально прикоснулся к щеке, натыкаясь пальцами на густую щетину. В медицинском центре ему было как-то не до бритья. — А давай побреем тебя в стиле Старка и посмотрим, как он будет беситься.

— Очень смешно, — хмыкнул парень, направляясь в ванную, — но ты прав, в порядок себя привести не мешало бы.

— Потом пойдем поедим, — кивнул Сэм, — тем более, наши уже в курсе, что ты сбежал от докторов, о чем я еще с тобой непременно поговорю. Да и у нас есть много новостей. Бартон…

— Я читал чат, — оборвал его Стив, закидывая на плечо полотенце, — так что у меня тоже хватает вопросов. 

***

 

Наскоро пообедав, парни решили уже направиться в Серфера, когда на выходе из столовой их перехватил Пьетро, сообщивший, что общий сбор — или сброд, как остроумно заметил спидстер — находится сейчас в Альтроне.

— Что-то новое? — глядя на немного дерганного Максимофф, уточнил Сэм. В последнее время происходило столько всего, что сложно было не запутаться и не упустить чего-то важного.

— Скорее все вместе, — споткнувшись на ровном месте, ответил тот, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. — О, черт, какие же вы медленные все.

— Беги уже, — хмыкнул Стив, хлопнув парня по плечу. – Скажи остальным, что мы будем минут через пятнадцать.

— Такое чувство, что на вашей скорости придется добираться целый год. Без обид, — улыбнулся Пьетро и серебряной вспышкой растворился в толпе студентов.

— Тоже заметил, что он чего-то боится? — на всякий случай уточнил Уилсон, глядя на разношерстную толпу — обед только начинался, поэтому все вышли из корпусов и направлялись в столовую. — Не в плане «боится прям до усрачки», но чего-то явно опасается. Так обычно от родителей по углам прячутся, чтобы подзатыльников не собрать. 

— Это же Пьетро, — философски вздохнул Роджерс, слабо улыбаясь, — он может по приколу собрать ядерный реактор, и он у него даже заработает, если в процессе сборки участвовала инструкция. Так что я не удивлюсь, если он действительно соберет кучу подзатыльников. 

— И то верно, — ухмыльнулся Сэм. — В Альтрон?

***

 

В Альтроне было уже традиционно пусто, и занят только столик на втором этаже. Стиву, предварительно усадив его на единственный диван и окружив многочисленной заботой, рассказали обо всем, что происходило в Академии в последние дни, особое внимание уделив сомнениям в виновности Бартона. Сам Роджерс рассказал все, что знал о том, кто и где их держал, а также про попытки воссоздать сыворотку.

— Даже у Говарда не получилось, — почесал бровь Тони, нервно цокнув языком, — хотя он располагает явно большим количеством информации. Надо бы с ним поговорить, когда его вызовет Фьюри.

— Ну, поговори, коль хочешь, — послышалось с первого этажа, затем последовал грохот и сдавленный мат. — Ну и темень у тебя здесь, кажется, я разгромил столик. Ты, кстати, вместо того, чтобы ржать, мог бы и налить отцу виски, я слышал, он у тебя лучший.

— И кого мне благодарить за привитый вкус к хорошему алкоголю? — Тони наполнил бокал и подвинул к краю стола как раз в тот момент, когда в их освещенном пространстве появился раздраженный старший Старк, у которого разве что усы воинственно не топорщились.

— Приветствую, — воссияв улыбкой, произнес мужчина и потянулся за виски, только после этого усаживаясь на диван. — О, Стив, отлично выглядишь. Прям сейчас на обложку журнала «Эмо-кид 2017». Помнится, перед вводом сыворотки и то взгляд живее был.

— Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, — Роджерс обнял Говарда, слабо похлопав его по спине.

— Да-да, мы все уже поняли, что вы лучшие друзья, завязывайте, — раздраженно влез в разговор Тони, на что откуда-то из темени донеслось сокровенное «Ревнует…», — у нас вообще-то и других дел хватает. Первый вопрос, нет, два вопроса: где Джарвис и как ты сюда попал? Заметь, я даже не спрашиваю, как ты вообще узнал об Альтроне, потому что мозгами я все-таки в тебя. А красотой в маму, да.

— О делах, так о делах, — пожал плечами старший Старк. — Джарвис сейчас обсуждает что-то крайне важное с Коулсоном. Но мне, если честно, кажется, что они просто строят план того, как угнать мою летающую машину.

— Она же просто собирает пыль в твоем гараже, ты даже не запатентовал ее! — Энтони вспомнил ярко-красный автомобиль, в котором любил сидеть, когда был ребенком. — И да, Коулсону бы эта машина явно пришлась по душе.

— Так вот, — продолжил Говард, игнорируя сына, — когда я их покидал, то в лаборатории что-то взорвалось, даже я дернулся, а ведь я, поверьте, к взрывам привык. А эти двое хоть бы что! Просто пожали плечами и пошли пить чай, потому что в Лондоне, видите ли, сейчас пять часов.

— Даже Джеймс Бонд не настолько крут, как команда из Джарвиса и Коулсона, — подал голос Беннер, хорошо знакомый и с тем, и с другим. — Вот кого на спасение мира надо отправлять.

— То есть он назвал искусственный интеллект в честь дворецкого? — задумчиво переспросила Ванда у Бетти, устраиваясь рядом с ней и Брюсом.

— Это как рефлекс собаки Павлова — у Старка появляется идея, для её воплощения он зовет Джарвиса, — со смешком пояснил парень, игнорируя Тони, пригрозившего кулаком. — Если бы он назвал ИИ как-то иначе, мы бы взорвались еще на первом курсе.

— Постебись мне тут, — вяло огрызнулся гений, снова поворачиваясь к отцу, который как раз заканчивал свой рассказ о чудесном дворецком.

— Только отберите для начала у Эдвина его чертову птицу. Завел на мою голову себе фламинго. Но вернемся к Альтрону. Так вот, о том, что в Академии есть подпольный бар, я слышал давненько. И давайте будем откровенны, я даже не сомневался, что устроить его мог только мой сумасбродный отпрыск, — говоря это, Старк буквально светился от гордости. — Найти его было не так уж и сложно, я же не преподаватель, в самом деле. Только знаешь, сын, я был уверен, что тут более оживленно.

— Обычно так и бывает, — к столику подошел невесть откуда взявшийся Дэдпул, — но сами понимаете, тяжелые главы нашей жизни не дают прорваться веселью и алкоголизму. Ладно, алкоголизм никуда не делся, а вот с весельем туговато, да еще и Паучок опять заперся в своей лаборатории. Так и живем.

— Бедный-несчастный Уэйд, которого лишили секса, — притворно-ласково протянула Дарси, до этого молча цедившая кофе в темном углу. — Зато нам психика целее, так что можешь не жаловаться, мы рады.

— Вы-то, может, и рады, а вот они, — Уилсон ткнул пальцем куда-то в темноту, — можете поверить, были бы не против посмотреть на наши брачные игры с Питером. Даже доплатили бы режиссерам, чтобы меня играл Райан Рейнольдс, паучка – Эндрю Гарфилд, и мы были бы в одной киновселенной! Рейтинг R нам обеспечен, рекламу и ротацию мы уже купили! 

— Заткнись, — простонали сразу несколько человек, а Пьетро звучно ударился лбом о столешницу.

Стив слушал перебранки друзей и потихоньку приходил в себя. Именно вот этой атмосферы легкого сумасшествия и абсолютной дружбы так недоставало в плену. Да, здесь однозначно не хватало Баки, но скоро он поправится, и тогда все вернется на круги своя. По крайней мере Стив очень хотел в это верить.

— Прекратили балаган! — Пегги неожиданно стукнула по столу ладонью и, оценив ошарашенные лица компании, продолжила спокойным голосом: — Мы, кажется, хотели поговорить о делах.

— Да, мисс, вы совершенно правы, — первым в себя пришел Говард, тут же вскакивая с места, хватая Картер за руку и целуя её ладонь, — но пока мы не начали, позвольте восхититься вашим характером!

— Характером пятого размера, — невнятно буркнул Касл, сдерживая ехидный смех.

— Паааап, не начинай, — Тони подавил в себе желание приложиться головой об стол, вместо этого тяжело вздохнув, — тем более эта девушка способна стереть тебя в порошок, поверь.

— Хорошо, возвращаемся к делам, — мужчина деловито кивнул и пролистал что-то в смартфоне, — я получил отредактированный отчет о состоянии Барнса, и он, естественно, далек от полного. Впрочем, даже этого достаточно, чтобы понять, что на нем действительно пытались воссоздать сыворотку. Грубо, с ошибками, но все же пришли к какому-то результату, что уже можно считать удачей для Барнса — иначе, боюсь, шансов выжить у него не было. Сейчас нам предстоит много работы, чтобы стабилизировать сыворотку для начала нужно узнать ее свойства. Поэтому впереди куча тестов, анализов и прочего, но на ноги мы его поставим, можете не сомневаться.

— И у Роджерса наконец-то появится достойный спарринг-партнер, — хохотнул Сэм, тем самым немного разряжая атмосферу.

— Будто бы Стив даже после этого начнет бить в полную силу, — хмыкнул Уэйд. — Ему же совесть не позволит. На его совести можно сколоть состояние, если начать делать ставки.

— И все вы проиграете, — неожиданно мрачно произнес Стив, — потому что как только он выпишется из госпиталя, то я ему лично пару ребер сломаю.

— Вот это поворот, — присвистнул Брюс.

— Барнс попросил медиков, чтобы Роджерса к нему не пускали, — спокойно пояснила Ванда. — Не смотри на меня так, я услышала это, когда была у него. И нет, у меня нет разрешения, я пробралась нелегально.

— Зачем? — косо посмотрел на девушку Энтони.

— У него кошмары, — глядя в стакан с соком, глухо произнесла Ванда, — я просто помогаю ему спокойно спать, хоть несколько часов. И Стив, не дави на него за то, что он отгородился. Поверь, ему сейчас и без этого тяжело.

— А это не помешает его лечению? — спросил Сэм, нервно потирая подбородок.

— Нет, я ведь не стираю никаких его воспоминаний, не даю ему новых. Я лишь показываю ему путь туда, где спокойно, нет опасности и боли. Просыпаясь, он ничего из этого не помнит. Я бы хотела помочь ему больше, но прекрасно знаю, что на данном этапе любое вмешательство в сознание может привести к ухудшению.

— Девушка, откуда у вас такие познания о работе с разумом? — удивленно воскликнул Говард, полагавший, что его сложно чем-то удивить. Но вот перед ним подросток, говорящий о настолько серьезных и глубоких вещах, да так спокойно, что даже немного пугает.

— Когда выяснилось, что у нас с сестрой есть способности, нас приняли в специальную школу, — вместо Ванды ответил Пьетро. — Хотя правильнее было бы сказать, что нас туда запихнули. Со мной было проще, поэтому и занимался я на ровне с остальными, тусовался с другими мутантами и, в целом, весело проводил время. А сестренкой вот профессор занимался лично, учил ее управлять своей силой, ну и прочая заумная муть, которую я не всегда понимаю. С тех пор так и повелось, что из нас двоих я классный, а она — зануда.

В мгновение ока Пьетро, окутанный алыми всполохами магии, подлетел к потолку и несильно об него приложился. Следом поднялись кубики льда и, проплыв по воздуху, исчезли под футболкой и штанинами парня, который, очевидно, не мог вырваться из сковавших его уз. Ванда с широкой улыбкой наблюдала за своим близнецом, пока остальные ошалело наблюдали за происходящим, задрав головы.

— Ты знаешь правила, — сделав глоток сока, весело произнесла девушка, еще раз несильно тряхнув брата в воздухе.

— Прости меня, — вздохнув, протянул Пьетро, — я был не прав, ты совершенно не зануда. Я готов выполнить любое твое желание.

— В этот раз я тебя пощажу, — неуловимым жестом руки Ванда приземлила близнеца на прежнее место. — Завтра приезжает профессор, и ты прекрасно знаешь, кто приезжает вместе с ним, так что экскурсию по Академии им проведешь ты.

— Да что ж у нас тут за неделя- то такая, а?! Сплошные гости! Тони, будь другом, дай выпить, а? Из меня быстро выветривается, я даже не успею натворить никаких дел.

— Ой, да прекрати, — рассмеялась Ванда, — ты преувеличиваешь масштаб катастрофы. Да и потом, ты всегда можешь от него сбежать.

— Ты же знаешь, что не могу, — кисло ухмыльнулся парень, — он всегда умудряется зацепиться за что-нибудь и вернуть меня на место.

— Можно вопрос от тех, кто недопонял? — вклинился в разговор близнецов Сэм. — Как вообще такое возможно — схватить и удержать тебя на месте? Ты же сверхзвуковой!

— Моему отцу абсолютно плевать, сверхзвуковой я или просто быстрый, у него на этот случай свои методы, - фыркнул Пьетро. – Спрячьте меня, а? 

Залпов допив сок, Максимофф с грохотом поставил стакан на стол и опустил голову рядом. Где-то в темноте заржал Дэдпул. Встреча в Альтроне плавно подошла к концу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Glock 19 — самозарядный пистолет фирмы Glock.   
> SIG Sauer P226 — пистолет, выпускающийся одноимённой швейцарско-немецкой компанией. Был разработан в 1981 году, в качестве оружия для вооружённых сил США.


	13. Новые лица, старые проблемы и неизменные ставки

      Утро следующего дня наступает слишком быстро.  
  
      Разбредшаяся еще до полуночи компания друзей утром встречается сначала в столовой, а потом, отсидев положенные расписанием пары, и на обеде. Какой-то слишком помятый Пьетро мрачно сообщает, что Ванда с Профессором с раннего утра сидят в палате Барнса, но, что более важно, сестре удалось убедить его посмотреть не только пострадавшего Джеймса, но и запертого в карцере Бартона. Он немного смущенно добавляет, что хотел бы сделать подобное и для Романофф, но ею занимается лично Фьюри. Чего конкретно директор Академии хочет добиться от рыжей шпионки, Максимофф не знает. Наташу и Клинта они не видели уже неделю.  
  
      Старк, находясь не в лучшем расположении духа, рассказал о том, что всех старшекурсников распределяют на миссии для первокурсников — руководство решило обезопасить себя и лишний раз не рисковать. При этом все обладающие хоть какой-то паранормальной способностью миссии лишены и вынуждены сидеть в Академии, а весенние каникулы заменены добровольно-принудительным тренировочным лагерем где-то под Аризоной.  
  
      — Говард в восторге, — мрачно бурчит Тони в стакан свежевыжатого сока. Большая часть их компании, свободная от пар, сидела сейчас за облюбованным столиком в Серфере. — Уже пообещал Фьюри каких-то навороченных роботов для полосы препятствий. Лучше бы горку скалолазную сделал, и то толку было бы больше.  
  
      Скосив глаза на ярко-оранжевое нечто, именуемое морковно-сельдереевым соком, гений вздохнул и грустно добавил:  
  
      — А еще он пообещал сплавить фламинго, из-за чего Джарвис с ним не разговаривает, так что теперь папочка выносит мозг мне.  
  
      Пегги сочувственно похлопала друга по плечу и снова погрузилась в конспекты по правоведению. В Академии наступала пора, когда каждый преподаватель считал своим долгом перед Америкой дать какой-нибудь заковыристый тест без предупреждения. Даже Дэдпул молчал, уткнувшись в книгу по анатомии — личное задание от Ричардса, весьма заинтересованного в его регенеративных способностях.  
  
      — Кто-нибудь видел Пьетро после его утреннего рандеву? — поинтересовалась Дарси, отвлекаясь от перенастройки снова взбесившейся кофемашины. — Утром он выглядел таким несчастным, когда получил звонок от отца.  
  
      — Знаешь, я бы с таким отцом тоже выглядел несчастным, — фыркнул Энтони, за наушники притягивая к себе планшет с другого края стола. — Я как-то видел, как он улыбается, и мне внезапно очень сильно захотелось, ну, не знаю, сбежать на другую планету? Это вам не Стар Трек, это Национальная география, фильм про акул.  
  
      — Спасибо за лестное сравнение, только при нем так не говори, — серебряной вспышкой рядом возник Пьетро, одним движением схватил со стола стакан сока, выпил его, скривился и озадачено покосился на Старка: — Ты здоров? Такую хрень пить вместо виски — это…  
  
      — Это полезно, Пьетро, особенно для твоего растущего организма, — железным голосом оборвала его Пеппер, постукивая пальцами по колену. — Есть какие-то новости, или ты в поисках политического убежища?  
  
      — Новости, — резко помрачнев, обронил Максимофф. — И они вам не понравятся.  
  
      — В Альтрон, — коротко резюмирует Беннер, сгребая свои вещи в сумку. — И оповестите остальных.  
  
      — Вроде открывал бар, а получил конспиративную квартиру для будущего шпионского сброда, — набирая сообщение в чат, буркнул Старк.   
  


***

  
  
      В этот раз, вопреки сложившейся традиции, в Альтроне было светло. Два Марка, зажав между собой полотно экрана, на всякий случай зависли над баром, третий, находясь напротив них, держал проектор. Сегодня был исключительный день — Старк, находясь в чистом разуме и добром здравии, добровольно пустит в свою обитель целых двух преподавателей! Пусть и приглашенных, но вполне себе квалифицированных и… преподавательских.  
  
      — Не могу поверить, что я это делаю, — сокрушался парень, рассеянно почесывая эспаньолку. — Успокаиваю себя тем, что это ради наших друзей.  
  
      — Профессор в любой момент может стереть тебе память, чтобы ты забыл этот момент навсегда, — с кровожадной ухмылочкой, заставившей гения нервно передернуть плечами, произнесла Ванда.  
  
      — Пусть сам забудет сюда дорогу, — буркнул Старк, скрестив руки на груди. — Скоро они придут вообще?  
  
      — Я не виноват, что они такие медленные, — всплеснул руками ворвавшийся через парадные двери Пьетро. — Тащатся и тащатся, прям не знаю, что с этим делать. Хорошо, что падре просто отлевитировал Чарльза вниз, а то спускался бы по лестнице кувырком…  
  
      В следующее мгновенье случилось три вещи: Пьетро сначала замер на месте, потом резко развернулся на 90 градусов, после чего его буквально протащило по полу в сторону замершего в дверях высокого мужчины.  
  
      — Ну паааап! — проныл парень, тормозя в считаных метрах от родительских ботинок и колес инвалидной коляски, в которой сидел тот самый профессор. — Привет байкерам, Чарльз!  
  
      — Что я тебе говорил про подобные шутки? — вроде бы спокойно проговорил высокий мужчина, но от его голоса мурашки пробежали у всех присутствующих, кроме, разве что, профессора, с улыбкой смотрящего на него снизу.  
  
      — Что заставишь меня на человеческой скорости убирать весь особняк, — промямлил Пьетро, поднимаясь на ноги и на всякий случай бочком отходя поближе к Чарльзу. — Да я ж не со зла!  
  
      — Действительно, Эрик, я не вижу в этом ничего критичного, — миролюбиво заключил профессор, похлопав Максимоффа по руке и переводя взгляд на собравшихся. — А это, я так понимаю, твои друзья. Чарльз Ксавьер, доктор генетики, биофизики и психологии, а также, что более важно, телепат. А это…  
  
      — Эрик Леншерр, отец Пьетро и Ванды, — коротко представил себя мужчина, тут же позволив себе мимолетную улыбку, — а также ваш новый преподаватель по…  
  
      — Защите от темных искусств? — брякнул Дэдпул, сидящий на барной стойке и покачивающий ногами под одному ему слышимую музыку. При этом он повадился таскать оливки для мартини из банки, за что был уже несколько раз осыпан угрозами поочередно от Тони и Фрэнка.   
  
      — Было бы чудесно, я не сомневаюсь, но мы с Эриком и Хэнком, который присоединится к нам позже, будем помогать одаренным студентам управляться с их способностями. Это касается, например, мисс Поттс, — Чарльз, до этого не видевший девушку, безошибочно указал на неё, после чего перевел взгляд на Ванду, тепло улыбнувшись ей, — и мисс Максимофф, конечно.  
  
      Девушка улыбнулась ему, как старому другу, показала брату язык и смущенно пожала плечами, глядя на остальных. От присутствия Чарльза становилось тепло не только ей, всем. Тони позднее обзовет это «телепатическими штучками», но пока и он млел от накатившегося спокойствия — Ксавьер как никто другой смог успокоить одним своим появлением. Только вот новости у него были не самые приятные.  
  
      — С кого начнем? — спросил он, выезжая в середину клуба — все столики были задвинуты к стенам, освобождая место для своеобразной переговорной, только с мягкими диванами, проектором и без круглого стола.  
  
      — С Бартона, — глухо сказал Стив, молчавший до этого практически весь день. — Это гипноз?  
  
      — Почти, мистер Роджерс, — коротко кивнул Ксавьер, до этого не знакомый со Стивом, но безошибочно узнавший его, — для начала давайте вы займете эти уютные диваны, чтобы не стоять. Это Эрик у нас копирует столп мироздания, но с него брать пример не стоит.  
  
      Дождавшись, пока под сдавленные смешки и неуместные комментарии от Дэдпула — который показательно сел между Тони и Пеппер, зажав между коленей уже ополовиненную банку — все молодые люди рассядутся, а Эрик подопрет собой стену у двери, Профессор продолжил:  
  
      — Так как Стив спросил про гипноз, и это является вашей главной версией, начнем с основ. Сознание человека, находящегося под гипнозом, полностью или частично выключено. Физиологически это выражается в том, что кора головного мозга, скажем так, начинает тормозить, за исключением одного участка, который осуществляет связь между гипнотизером и гипнотизируемым. Это измененное состояние сознания, во время которого все органы работают нормально, импульсы от них доходят до головного мозга, но в сознание эта информация не проникает. Даже если у гипнотизируемого открыты глаза, он может ничего не видеть, а в голове представлять себя в райском саду. Под гипнозом человек желает только того, что говорит ему гипнотизер, его воля практически подавлена.  
  
      — И еще одна отсылочка к Гарри Поттеру от самого милого хаффлпаффца (для тех, кто читал в корявых переводах, это звучало бы «пуффендуйца»), но это выглядит, как описание действия одного из трех Непростительных, — Дэдпуп с крайне серьезным видом взмахнул рукой имитируя движение волшебной палочки, направленной на Эрика. — Империо! А теперь пойдем крошить маглов в капусту!  
  
      Чарльз остановился, переводя дыхание, и осмотрелся: Тони нервно кусал губу, на телефоне печатая то, что говорит Профессор, Стив, скрестив руки на груди, напряженно вглядывается в пол, пытаясь унять сумбур мыслей, девушки нервничают, не зная, чего ожидать от дальнейших слов, Эрик из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не примагнитить Уэйда за пряжку ремня к вентилятору на потолке, и только Ванда сочувственно улыбается ему, мысленно обещая поддержку и помощь:  
  
       «— Они поймут», — ласково добавляет она, прекрасно понимая, как сложно объяснить работу мозга и сознания.  
  
      От резкой мысли — чужой, но правильной — Ксавьер едва не дергается, тут же разворачивая кресло в сторону Роджерса, зажатого между Беннером и Мердоком.  
  
      — Вы ведете к тому, что он не был под гипнозом, — не спрашивает, а утверждает Стив, пока кто-то ахает и цыкает на него, призывая замолчать. — Он не мог так поступить.  
  
      Чарльз грустно улыбается, оценив иронию — он тоже когда-то думал, что Эрик не может «так» поступить, но Эрик смог. Однако этим детям — для Ксавьера все дети, даже Хэнк, регулярно обрастающий шерстью и окончивший Гарвард в пятнадцать лет — повезло.  
  
      — Он был запрограммирован, мистер Роджерс. Мистер Бартон ходил, жил, исполнял свои естественные потребности без каких-либо команд гипнотизера. Он не находился под гипнозом все это время в понятном нам смысле, но в его сознание, предположительно, когда он был в России, было внедрено кодовое слово, активирующее гипноз. Это как хлопушка в голове — достаточно услышать его в телефонном разговоре, и ты больше не принадлежишь себе, исполняя чужую волю. Он, возможно, и рад был бы рассказать нам всем, кто или что сделало это с ним, но последнее его воспоминание — аэропорт словного Санкт-Петербурга. И я знаю только одного человека, способного сделать это.  
  
      Профессор коротко взглянул на Эрика и тяжело вздохнул. Прошлое снова и снова нагоняло их, особенно часто в те моменты, когда казалось, что они смогли сбежать от него.  
  
      — Клинт Бартон невиновен — это то, что я сказал директору и то, что я говорю вам сейчас, — подытожил Ксавьер, принимая из рук Ванды бутылку воды.  
  
      — А что насчет Баки?  
  


***

  
  
      В палате Баки царит полумрак — плотные жалюзи не пропускают свет с улицы, а в помещении горит лишь одна лампочка, да и та практически не освещает пространство около постели. Зато в коридоре отвратительно жизнерадостно и светло, и мерзкий люминесцентное освещение на мгновение проникает в палату.  
  
      — Ну и пещера у тебя тут, Барнс, — бросает пришедший Рамлоу, усаживаясь на неудобный стул для посетителей. — Не удивлюсь, если под кроватью гора золота, а в ванной спрятана принцесса. Ну или принц, хрен вас разберешь.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты не претендуешь на роль рыцаря, пришедшего победить дракона, — хрипло смеется Джеймс, и от этого смеха, в котором смешались боль и отчаяние, у мужчины бегут мурашки по коже, — потому что видок у тебя тот еще. Подозреваю, что у тебя не только лицо разукрашено, но и пара-тройка костей сломана, так что хреновый из тебя сейчас рыцарь.  
  
      — А не охренел ли ты так с преподавателем разговаривать? — фыркает Брок, даже не пытаясь звучать строго. — И как ты вообще в этой темноте смог рассмотреть меня?  
  
      — Не делай вид, что не читал или не понял отчеты медиков, все равно не поверю. Я хоть и первокурсник, но глаза и мозги у меня есть, чтобы понять, что ты не безмозглая боевка, а щедро одаренный интеллектом агент.  
  
      — Раскусил, — Рамлоу со смехом подает Барнсу стакан воды, до которого тот не может дотянуться из-за капельницы, — только не сдавай меня другим, пусть думают лучше, что я обычный дуболом, мне это, знаешь ли, выгодно.  
  
      Баки кивает, одновременно выражая благодарность за помощь и согласие не выдавать страшной тайны Брока Рамлоу.  
  
      — Рассказывай лучше, как ты тут? — Брок пересаживается на кровать Барнса и закидывает ноги на стул. — Что? Сам сказал, что я выгляжу, как отбивная, а этот стул — то еще орудие пыток, так что не развалишься.  
  
      В какой-то момент Рамлоу поймал себя на мысли, что больше не может воспринимать Барнса, как других студентов. Роджерса может, а Барнса, которому в тесной камере держал голову, чтобы тот не захлебнулся, кашляя кровью, — нет, не может. Что-то изменилось там, и Брок сам до конца не мог этого понять. Как и то, зачем он вообще пришел к человеку, который четко дал понять, что не хочет никого видеть.  
  
      — О, как на курорте, — с сарказмом ответил Джеймс, выдергивая Рамлоу из мыслей. — Анализы, тесты, куча лекарств, а потом еще тесты. Такое чувство, что из одной лаборатории перекинули в другую, но тут хоть обезболивающие дают. С утра заглядывал старший Старк, больше часа изучал меня, будто я какое-то его изобретение. Зато на фоне отца Тони выглядит меньшим маньяком.  
  
      — Это пока, — хмыкает Брок, знакомый с характером младшего Старка чуть дольше, — когда Говард закончит со всем этим, то к тебе прилипнет Тони. И даже думать не хочу, что из этого выйдет.  
  
      — И стану я обладателем лазеров, небольшой ракетной установки и переносного минибара, — в этот раз смех Барнса звучит даже весело.  
  
      — Уж больно ты много ржешь для человека, который валяется в госпитале с таким обилием травм, — замечает Рамлоу. — Ты, часом, крышу не потерял?  
  
      — Морфий — классная штука, вот и ржу, — Брок только сейчас переводит взгляд на капельницу. — А крышу не терял, только руку. Но этого я еще до конца не осознал, как говорят психологи, а когда осознаю, то уже буду обладателем навороченного протеза.  
  
      — Пиздец, — резюмирует Рамлоу.  
  
      — Пиздец, — мрачно соглашается Барнс. — И не забудь прибавить ко всему этому Роджерса.  
  
      — Ты поэтому попросил, чтобы его к тебе не пускали? — в голове Брока последние кусочки мозаики становятся на свои места.  
  
      — Я видел его в той камере, потом видел, когда лежал на столе, — Барнс резко мотает головой, будто хочет отогнать воспоминания. — Он уже свалил все на себя, и у меня сейчас просто нет сил возиться с его чувством вины.  
  
      Телефон Рамлоу издает звук, оповещающий о входящем сообщении, прочитав которое, Брок морщится.  
  
      — Не у одного тебя неприятные процедуры, — в ответ на вопросительный взгляд хмыкает мужчина и поднимается с постели. — Отсыпайся, боец.  
  
      — В следующий раз без книги не приходи.  
  


***

  
  
      Вечером, когда в Серебряном серфере практически невозможно найти свободного места, компания собирается именно здесь. Потому что Тони заявил, что вид пустующего Альтрона вгоняет его в тоску и ему хочется хоть какого-то людского шума.  
  
      Дарси ловко управляется с одновременным приготовлением трех разных видов кофе, а разносит все это Пьетро, который попросту сбежал от отца, отговорившись тем, что обещал помочь. Посетители выражают восторг по поводу такой скорости обслуживания и предлагают парню устроиться сюда на постоянной основе.  
  
      — Ну уж нет, я пас — отмахивается Максимофф, записывая очередной заказ, — слишком однообразная работа. Хотя в качестве подработки вполне себе.  
  
      — А жаль, мне нравится так работать, — заправляя кофемашину, комментирует отказ Дарси. — Но на зарплату не рассчитывай!  
  
      Старк, Беннер, Роджерс и Уилсон за своим столиком бурно обсуждают какую-то тактическую задачу, которую сегодня проходили первокурсники. Научные братаны вызвались помочь товарищам, но лишь больше запутали их, предлагая какие-то совершенно невообразимые условия выполнения, доступные лишь Халку да Железному Человеку. Устав слушать спор, в разговор влезает Картер, и спустя три минуты все могут насладиться тремя обиженными лицами и ошарашенным Стивом. Ему говорили, что Пегги хороша в тактике ведения боя, но он не представлял, что настолько. Даже у него на эту задачу ушло около десяти минут, девушка же расколола ее, как орех.  
  
      — А здесь ничего не меняется, — послышался с порога насмешливый голос, — парни пытаются доказать друг другу кто круче, а потом Картер ставит их на место, даже не отрываясь от чая.  
  
      — Романофф, как же я скучал по твоей рыжей шевелюре и самодовольной улыбке! — в повисшей тишине восклицает Тони, и только потом поднимает глаза от карты. Пьетро едва не спотыкается об упавший пуфик Старка и только благодаря своей скорости ловит поднос.  
  
      — Ну, зато самодовольная улыбка на месте, — в повисшей тишине неловкий комментарий Максимоффа слышат абсолютно все. И пока они медленно приходят в себя от вида Наташи, парень уже протягивает девушке ее любимый латте.  
  
      — Что ты сделала со своими волосами? — младший Старк, как всегда тактичен до безобразия. — Обменяла их на душу? Женщина, на кой-хрен тебе душа?  
  
      — Это меня пытали так, — ухмыляется девушка, эффектно тряхнув кудрями и подсаживаясь к друзьям. — Мало того, что лишили меня роскошных рыжих волос, превратив в брюнетку, так еще и обрекли на твои идиотские шуточки. Не беспокойся, Старк, даже если у меня теперь есть душа, она совсем не помешает мне надрать тебе задницу.  
  
      — Узнаю нашу Наташу, — тепло улыбается Пегги, подвигая к подруге тарелку с пирожными. — Ты похудела, и это не комплимент, так что ешь, да побольше. Лэнг, положи булку обратно, это уже шестая!  
  
      Скотт, обиженно пробурчав что-то про злых англичан, не дающих настоящим американцам покушать от души, мстительно отодвинул чайник подальше от Картер под тихие смешки остальной команды.  
  
      Следующий час друзья посвящают девушку во все, что произошло за время ее отсутствия. Атмосфера в Серфере возвращается в привычное русло: пахнет кофе и свежей выпечкой, из автомата звучит музыка сороковых, которая по мнению Роджерса очень подходит этому месту, Пьетро носится между столиков, успевая участвовать во всех интересующих его беседах.  
  
      Над входной дверью звякает колокольчик, и в следующее мгновенье Максимофф зависает на высоте полуметра от пола, а в помещении появляются Чарльз, Эрик и Хэнк, выглядящий как типичный нерд — футболка с какой-то цитатой из «Теории большого взрыва», очки, синяя рубашка в крупную клетку и джинсы размера на два больше самого парня.  
  
      — Да блин, я же уже снял с себя все металлическое, — пытаясь вырваться, обиженно пробурчал Пьетро, в конце концов просто повиснув в воздухе на манер медузы. — Вот почему ты никогда не делаешь ничего подобного с Вандой?  
  
      — Потому что я легко могу освободиться, — ковыряя ложечкой в мороженом, улыбается та, подмигнув Профессору.  
  
      — О да, дочь, тебя прекрасно этому обучили, — отпустив Пьетро и стрельнув взглядом в Чарльза, со вздохом согласился Эрик. — Послал же Бог двух телепатов в семью.  
  
      Профессор Ксавьер лихо въехал в кафе спиной вперед. Длинные растрепанные волосы вкупе с футболкой, на которой был принт рок-группы, делали его больше похожим на студента, но никак не на преподавателя. Чарльз широко улыбнулся, глядя на перепалки Эрика и детей, невообразимым финтом развернул кресло и направился прямиком к столику, где сидела вся компания.  
  
      — Ну конечно, посиделки со студентами, почему бы и нет, — прокомментировал тихо Леншерр, устало переглянувшись с Маккоем, — типичный Чарльз, никакой дистанции.  
  
       «Не бурчи», — тут же услышал мужчина в своей голове.  
  
       «Прочь из моей головы», — выдал он в ответ и попытался возвести ментальные блоки, которые все равно не помогали от такого сильного телепата.  
  
      Тем временем за столиком уже потеснились, чтобы прибывшим было куда сесть, а Пьетро, прекрасно знавший вкусы и предпочтения своих отцов, ожидал, пока Дарси все приготовит. Пеппер, недолго думая, пересела на колени к Тони, освобождая кресло для Эрика, а Пегги приютилась на подлокотнике уютного дивана рядом со Стивом.  
  
      — То есть вы трое действительно будете у нас преподавать какое-то время? — любопытство Старка дало о себе знать уже через две минуты тишины.  
  
      — Да, — кивнул Чарльз, принимая латте макиато от Пьетро, — но можешь не переживать, что мы преподаватели и знаем о твоем тайном баре. Эта тайна уедет вместе с нами, когда Фьюри перестанет нуждаться в наших услугах.  
  
      — О, черт, я же только забыл об этом, — картинно простонал Энтони, уткнувшись лицом в плечо своей девушки, — можно было и не напоминать, Проф.  
  
      — И что же нам ждать от ваших занятий? — свернула разговор к прежней теме Пеппер, чтобы представление Тони не затягивалось. — Мы даже не знаем, что именно вы будете преподавать.  
  
      — Я буду заниматься в основном с одаренными, — Ксавьер сделал глоток и тепло улыбнулся подошедшей Льюис. — Пока доктор Стрэндж не вернется из нью-йоркского Санктум Санкторума, я заменяю его. Ну и буду иногда вести лекции для всех желающих.  
  
      — Санктум что? — вопросительно переспросил Скотт, под шумок стаскивая с тарелки последний эклер.  
  
      — Санктум Санкторум — это база Мастеров мистических искусств, одним из которых является ваш прекрасный преподаватель…  
  
      — А я думал, что он нейрохирург, — брякнул Пьетро, за что получил внеочередной подзатыльник от отца.  
  
      — Я подменяю Рамлоу, пока тот отлеживается на больничном, — меж тем хмыкнул Эрик. — Практические занятия у всех будет вести Мэй, я, в основном, теорию. И усиленный курс с использованием способностей для одаренных. Мой дорогой сын, если он наивно думает, что сможет пропускать занятия, будет драить весь спортзал на обычной скорости.  
  
      — Ну, а меня направили к тем, кто углубленно занимается наукой, — без лишних объяснений произнес Хэнк, поправляя очки и отвлекая на себя внимание от стонущего Максимоффа. — Возможно тоже прочитаю пару-тройку лекций для всех потоков, если это кого-нибудь заинтересует.  
  
      — Без обид, но ты точно мутант? — в очередной раз не сдержал свое любопытство Старк, за что тут же получил подзатыльники от сидящих рядом Пеппер и Пегги. — Ай! Нет, ну мне серьезно интересно. Со способностями Профессора и мистера Леншерра мы уже наглядно познакомились — классное представление с летающим сыночком. А ты такой обычный с виду, еще раз, не в обиду. Умный, да, но у нас тут каждый третий блистает трехзначным IQ.  
  
      — Еще варианты? — со смехом взглянул на компанию Хэнк. — Мы еще не вошли в должности, так что можете не бояться и делать предположения.  
  
      — Как и сказал Тони, умных у нас тут вагон и маленькая тележка, — присоединился к разговору Скотт, — так что вряд ли это можно считать мутацией. Если, конечно, твоя голова во время мозговой активности не вырастает как у Мегамозга в мультике.  
  
      — Готова поспорить, — прервала поток фантазии Наташа. — Да, умных у нас много, но далеко не все способны закончить Гарвард в пятнадцать и уже преподавать, будучи ненамного старше, а то и младше некоторых из нас. Так что ставлю, что интеллект — часть мутации. Но только часть, явно есть что-то еще.  
  
      — О, ставки — это по-нашему, — радостно воскликнул Сэм и достал свой блокнотик, где фиксировал все.  
  
      — Да что это за ставки, если их потом не может лицезреть весь Альтрон? — скорбно вздохнул Энтони, грустно осмотрев полупустой Серфер. — Жалкая пародия на веселье. Даже отсюда народ испарился с появлением Эрика.  
  
      Чарльз со смехом откинулся в своем кресле. Ему всегда было комфортно в окружении подростков, поэтому и с преподаванием не возникало особых трудностей, так как дети тянулись к нему и довольно быстро переставали видеть в нем исключительно профессора.  
  
      — Так почему тогда твое распрекрасное заведение стоит закрытым? — выгнул бровь Леншерр. — Я вот не отказался бы сейчас от виски.  
  
      За репликой последовал нестройный гул, выражающий поддержку и согласие и, неизменное в последние дни, «ну пааааап!» от Пьетро.  
  
      — А и правда, какого, спрашивается, хрена? — воскликнул Тони, пересаживая Пеппер и подрываясь с места, чтобы достать телефон из заднего кармана и тут же организовать массовую рассылку. — Десять балов Слизерину, за блестящую идею, будущий профессор Леншерр.  
  
      — Да ни за что! — округлил глаза мужчина, подняв руки. — Не был, не являюсь и быть не хочу профессором. Одного с головой хватает! Хотя даже не с головой, а на мою голову, и не надо ржать, Ванда, ты, поверь, не намного лучше. Мне из-за вас хочется постоянно ходить в своем шлеме.  
  
      — Ходи в шапочке из фольги, пап, — заржал материализовавшийся рядом Пьетро, который закончил с работой.  
  
      — Вот мы и выяснили, почему ты постоянно ходишь во всем серебряном — чтобы фольга так палевно не торчала, — прокомментировал молчавший до сих пор Стив, после чего все дружно и громко рассмеялись.  
  
      — Ну, чего расселись? — снова привлек к себе внимание Старк. — Подняли свои задницы и в Альтрон, у нас вечеринка в честь открытия! Товарищи новоприбывшие преподаватели, алкоголь за мой счет, и да унесете вы тайну наших баров обратно в свою школу!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Привет-привет, комментарии от авторов захватил Дэдпул! Спешу сообщить, что частота, качество и мое присутствие в главах зависит исключительно от хорошего настроения авторов. А это самое настроение авторов зависит от ваших отзывов, реакций и выдвигаемых теорий. Особенно от теорий, да! Так что не стесняемся, чимичанги, оставить свой отзыв можно совершенно бесплатно! 
> 
> *вопль авторов* ДЭДПУЛ, ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ЛИШИМ ПОТРАХУШЕК!!! 
> 
> P.S. мы тут по приколу тамблер создали, ну мало ли у нас (или у вас) вдохновение на арты появится, поэтому u r welcome <3   
> https://doubleltrouble.tumblr.com/


	14. О жестах и словах

      Вечер и ночь проходят в радостном возбуждении всех студентов: Альтрон снова открыт, Старк не грозит никого убить — только пыхтит злобно, словно ёж, потому что Говард приватизировал себе бутылку лучшего виски и занял личный кабинет сына — и даже замеченные некоторыми новые преподаватели на балконе не портят никому настрой. Между Эриком и Чарльзом явно происходил какой-то мысленный диалог или, скорее, монолог, потому что Леншерр только фыркал и морщился на какие-то доводы Профессора, да потягивал бурбон с презрительным выражением лица.   
  
      — Он всегда такой пришибленный? — тихо поинтересовался у Ванды Скотт, перекидывая из руки в руку несчастный лайм, честным трудом стыренный из бара. — Ну, в смысле, с таким выражением лица, словно он в хлеву, а мы тут свиньи.   
  
      — У них с Чарльзом неприятный разговор, в который я предпочитаю не вмешиваться, — пожала плечами девушка, потягивая сок из высокого бокала, украшенного в гавайском стиле. Джарвис — живой и телесный дворецкий, а не искусственный интеллект Тони — встал за барную стойку рядом с Карателем и творил безалкогольные коктейли параллельно о чем-то увлеченно рассказывая Пегги.   
  
      — Нам о чем-то не сказали, и кого-то из них мучает совесть? — фыркнул подкравшийся сзади Тони, успешно сбежавший из общества отца. — И ты об этом знаешь, ведьмочка. Кстати, Пеппер недавно села Зачарованных пересматривать, так вот, ты кто? Прю, Пайпер, Фиби или может быть Пейдж? Мне просто надо с кем-то поделиться знаниями, потому что у меня мозг кипит. Хотя ты, скорее, Бальтазар… Ну, по цвету же подходит! Ванда, убери свои огни, ты же добрая ведьма, Ванда! Не смей!  
  
      Пока младший Старк по всему бару бегал от неспешно ходящей за ним Максимофф, студенты мерно напивались, отмечая открытие нового сезона в Альтроне. Кто-то уже провозгласил бильярдный турнир в честь открытия, играли на выпивку, по которой соскучились. Те же, кто от игры отказался, во всю делали ставки в баре первого этажа. Было шумно, ярко и весело. И лишь Чарльз, кивнув приемной дочери, грустно посмотрел на Эрика. Плохие новости еще не закончились.   
  
      Только рассказать о них Ксавьер не успел.  
  


***

  
  
      — Клинт! Клиииинт! — радостно орал Дэдпул, запрыгнув на стол и пританцовывая на месте в совершенно диком ритме.   
  
      Компания как раз собралась на обед после пар. Заявив, что казенные харчи царский желудок недостаточно удовлетворяют, Старк заказал семь разных вариантов пиццы в Серфера, прислал соответствующее сообщение в чат и закрыл кафе для всех, кроме друзей. Не хватало только Клинта, Ванды и Джеймса.   
  
      — Задолбали! — агрессивно откусив от пиццы кусок, пробормотал парень, так сильно взмахнув рукой, что оливка и кусок салями улетели куда-то в сторону музыкального автомата. — Целый день достают вопросами про свои тупые весенние праздники. Они бы еще про 4 июля спросили! В феврале!  
  
      — Сразу про следующее Рождество, — хмыкнул Брюс, притягивая к себе гавайскую пиццу. Вкусы Халка были довольно специфичны, впрочем Дэлпул мог переварить что угодно, поэтому поочередно ел то одну, то другую, и гавайскую уплетал с не меньшим удовольствием.   
  
      Именно в этот момент щелкнула дверь, и на пороге оказались двое из отсутствующих. Картер, слова худого не говоря, пнула Уэйда по голени, уронив его со стола, и первой направилась к Клинту, смущенно смотрящему то на Ванду, то на друзей. Словно выйдя из ступора, толпа загомонила и ломанулась обниматься, и только Наташа грустно улыбнулась Клинту и будто случайно на мгновение скрестила руки на груди.   
  
      Пока каждый считал своим долгом похлопать Бартона по спине, обнять его и сказать пару ласковых слов, сам парень неловко переминался с ноги на ногу и молчал. Он растеряно посмотрел сначала на Ванду, потом на Наташу, а после вздохнул и кивнул девушкам, позволяя остальным отвести себя к диванам.   
  
      — Ну, рассказывай! — Скотт перегнулся через стол и уперся взглядом в Клинта, едва того усадили рядом с Романофф и вручили ему кружку с кофе.   
  
      — Он не может, — ответила за него Ванда, вытаскивая из сумки планшет и протягивая его парню, вымучено улыбнувшись ошарашенным друзьям. — Железный Кулак случайно ударил его слишком сильно. Повредились слуховые нервные пути, поэтому он нас больше не слышит.   
  
      — В смысле? — взвился Тони, удивленно переводя взгляд с Максимофф на Бартона. — Мы же видели, что в кабинете Фьюри он…  
  
      — Мы видели только то, что он посмотрел в камеру, и после этого Дейзи выкинула нас из сети, — покачал головой Стив, нервно отстукивая ногой по ножке кресла ровно до тех пор, пока Пегги не положила руку ему на колено, молчаливо призывая успокоиться.   
  
      — Мы с Профессором сначала думали, что это психосоматическая глухота, а потом Клинт сказал, что не слышал уже какое-то время. Ты правильно заметил, Тони, в кабинете Фьюри он говорил, и потом на допросах тоже, но все потому что он умеет читать по губам, — девушка зябко обхватила чашку с какао ладонями и посмотрела на Клинта. — Я пыталась транслировать ему окружающие звуки, но их слишком много, и у меня просто не хватает сил.   
  
      — Хэй, бро, — мгновенно сориентировавшись, Тони скатал мякиш булки в комок и кинул в Бартона, привлекая его внимание, — читай по губам. Я тебе такой слуховой аппарат сооружу, что ты слышать будешь лучше, чем раньше! Я ж, блин, Энтони — гений, миллиардер и далее по списку — Старк! Хочешь ядерную боеголовку в слуховом аппарате?   
  
      — Старк! — в один голос рявкнули все, и Клинт впервые рассмеялся.   
  
      — Миссия выполнена, — довольно постановил ученый, широко улыбаясь. Секунду подумав, он достал бумажный планшет и размашистым почерком написал: «А пока будем общаться так».   
  
      — О, пресвятые булки Эндрю Гарфилда, вы понимаете, что происходит? Вы все теперь должны писать на табличках то, что хотите донести до нашей контуженной Сойки-Пересмешницы. Таблички у всех, красота! — Уэйд радостным единорогом скакал по пустующим столикам, размахивая табличкой с надписью "Уидон — мудак!". Никто из присутствующих так и не решился спросить кто такой этот Уидон и почему он мудак. Зная Дэдпула все понимали, что все равно ничего не понимали, а если попытаются что-то понять, то запутаются еще больше.   
  
      Проигнорировав Уилсона, Тони задумчиво почесал эспаньолку и полез в телефон.   
  
      — Мне нужна медицинская карта нашего Храброго сердца, чтобы я не накосячил с аппаратом, — пробормотал он, что-то быстро набирая в гугле.   
  
      — Тут скорее понадобится не слуховой аппарат, а кохлеарные имплантаты,* — поправила его Наташа, опустив голову на плечо Клинта.   
  
      Только сейчас Стив заметил, что она отбивает на колене Бартона свои и чужие слова азбукой Морзе. Поймав взгляд парня, Роджерс кивком указал ему на это и улыбнулся, получив ответную улыбку и от него, и от девушки.   
  
      — Сначала слуховой аппарат, а потом уже всякие имплантаты, — буркнул Старк, делая наброски на планшете. — И вообще, я требую медицинскую энциклопедию!   
  
      — А еще медицинское образование, флешку на пять терабайт прямо в мозг и стакан виски, ага, — не удержавшись, прокомментировала Дарси.   
  
      — За это надо выпить, — постановил Сэм, показательно тряхнув пустой кружкой. — Где у нас тут кофе?   
  


***

  
  
      — Как же долго меня здесь не было, — еле слышно пробормотал Клинт, стоя посреди их со Стивом комнаты и осматриваясь. — Даже не потрудился убрать мой бардак, придурок.  
  
      Пожав плечами, Роджерс встает рядом и тоже осматривается. Он лишь немного навел порядок после устроенного в их комнате обыска, но тот так мало отличался от обычного устроенного Бартоном бардака, что Стив просто не рискнул перемещать какие-то личные вещи. За все это время, после возвращения из плена, он лишь один раз протер пыль, да перестирал свои вещи.   
  
      Несильно хлопнув Клинта по плечу, чтобы привлечь его внимание, Стив начал диалог на языке жестов:  
  
      —  _В последнее время я редко здесь был,_ — быстро показал он, широким жестом обведя комнату. —  _Чаще всего сидел у Сэма, потому что здесь было довольно тихо и одиноко._  
  
      —  _Ты… Вау. Не знал, что ты знаешь язык жестов,_ — Бартон выглядел действительно удивленным.  
  
      —  _Из-за постоянных инфекционных заболеваний у меня развилась умеренная глухота, которая к двадцати пяти годам грозилась стать глубокой,_ — неопределенно пожав плечами, Стив слабо улыбнулся другу и забрался на свою кровать, позволяя себе расслабиться. —  _Сэм тоже знает язык жестов, а остальные подтянутся._  
  
      —  _Я почти уверен, что к тому моменту Старк уже соорудит слуховой аппарат или имплантаты,_ — Клинт фыркнул и сел напротив, чтобы не стоять посреди комнаты столбом. —  _Ты же знаешь, что все еще можешь говорить? Я прекрасно читаю по губам._  
  
      —  _Во мне все еще слишком свежи воспоминания о жизни до сыворотки. В тяжелые периоды — а их было достаточно — я мог общаться только таким образом. Наверное, это объясняет тот факт, что Сэм был моим единственным другом. Учителя и одноклассники не особо жаловали убогого. Но ты,_ — Роджерс дернул рукой, не давая Бартону прервать себя, — _у тебя другая ситуация, Клинт. Тут никто не отвернется, и даже если Тони будет копаться с устройством несколько месяцев, все будут слушать твою болтовню даже в такой вариации._  
  
      —  _Даже после того, что я сделал?_ — на лице парня отражались все его эмоции, и Стив понял, что вовсе не приобретенная глухота мучила его соседа.  
  
      —  _Даже после того, что сделал не ты, а твоими руками. Ты ни в чем не виноват! Ты же не думаешь, что я или Баки будем тебя в чем-то обвинять? Да в жизни такого не будет! Когда мы сюда поступали, мы знали, на что идем, и что риск и опасность всегда будут рядом. Да, столкнулись мы с этим раньше, чем планировалось…_  
  
      — _Года так на три раньше,_ — хмыкнул Клинт, неловко потирая шею.  
  
      —  _От этого ничего не изменилось,_ — Стив прекратил движение, на мгновение его руки замерли в воздухе, и он закусил губу. —  _В нашем отношении к тебе ничего не изменилось, понимаешь?_  
  
      —  _Как ты умудряешься оговариваться даже общаясь на языке жестов?_ — Бартон показательно удивился, но тут же вернул себе прежний настрой. —  _Наташа рассказала мне, что с вами произошло. Вы так и не поговорили?_  
  
      —  _Какой там разговор,_ — Роджерс неопределенно махнул рукой и покачал головой, —  _он даже приказал не впускать меня в палату, Клинт. Почему, когда мне кажется, что все в жизни налаживается и идет в нужном русле, все катится к чертям? Я так виноват перед ним и…_  
  
      —  _Вот!_ — Бартон щелкнул пальцами и экспрессивно взмахнул руками, выражая свое возбуждение от догадки. —  _Вот поэтому он тебя и не пускает! Ты ж всю вину на себя берешь и тащишь, словно Сизиф. Вот в чем конкретно ты виноват?_  
  
      —  _В том, что допустил все это._  
  
      Тяжело вздохнув, словно разговаривая с душевнобольным, Бартон откинулся на стену и уставился на друга нечитаемым взглядом.  
  
      — _Ты реально бревно в своем глазу не видишь,_ — вынес он вердикт и саркастично добавил, повторяя предыдущие слова самого Роджерса: —  _Ты ни в чем не виноват! Стив, что ты, мать твою, мог там не допустить? Один против целой армии наемников и ученых! Да тебя бы просто убили, если бы ты дернулся. К тому же там был еще и Рамлоу, который, стоит заметить, тоже не особо активно пытался выбраться, однако Наташа сказала, что он постоянно навещает Барнса и душевно с ним о чем-то болтает._  
  
      —  _Что ты имеешь в виду?_ — Стив напрягся от упоминания преподавателя и недоуменно посмотрел на друга, пока тот прикидывал — просто ли ему выброситься в окно или сначала побить себя по рукам, которые, как и язык, действуют вперед мозга.  
  
      —  _То и имею,_ — со вздохом показал Клинт, —  _Наташа навестила нашего друга, когда тот под морфием обсуждал с Броком какую-то книгу…_  
  
      — Под морфием? — удивление парня было настолько велико, что он неосознанно спросил это вслух, на что Бартон просто не обратил внимание.  
  
      — Ну да, у него ж руку ампутировали, — брякнул Клинт, после чего увидел ошарашенное лицо Стива и понял, что же такое он сморозил. — А ты не знал?  
  
      Наплевав на то, что за окном февраль, Роджерс вылетел из комнаты забыв про верхнюю одежду и здравый смысл. Бартона, зовущего его по имени и просящего остановиться, он уже не слышал.   
  


***

  
  
      В следующий раз, когда Рамлоу приходит, в палате намного светлее, а Джеймс выглядит уже менее измученным, но все таким же напряженным. Тумбочка завалена всяческими фруктами, открытками и Брок даже замечает там пару мягких игрушек и небольшой букет пионов — где только умудрились их достать зимой.   
  
      — Дарси и Скай приходили, — проследив за удивленным взглядом Рамлоу, комментирует Барнс.   
  
      — Ну, прости, что я без плюшевого безобразия, — саркастично хмыкает мужчина, привычно отодвигая ноги Джеймса и усаживаясь на кровать, — зато я тебе почитать принес. И в этот раз я подготовился и принес не одну несчастную книгу, которую ты со скуки прикончишь за три часа. Так что вот тебе планшет, под завязку набитый всевозможными книгами, даже свои любимые залил.   
  
      — Вот это достижение, со мной поделились любимыми книгами, — Джеймс нажимает на какую-то кнопку, и спинка кровати поднимается, помогая принять сидячее положение. — Да я просто счастливчик. Особенно меня радует, что на планшете мне явно удобнее будет читать, с одной-то рукой.   
  
      Брок откладывает планшет на тумбочку, где Барнсу будет удобно до него дотянуться, цепляет из кучи апельсин и, достав из ботинка нож, очищает его так, что шкурка превращается в целую спираль.   
  
      — Мне просто интересно, ты и в душ с ножами ходишь? — в удивлении выгибает бровь парень. — Это же больница, зачем тут холодное оружие?   
  
      — Чтобы почистить апельсин одному любопытному студенту, — хрипло смеется Рамлоу и отдает половину фрукта. — Поверь, ты сам не заметишь, как начнешь постоянно таскать с собой ножи. Удобная штука как в хозяйстве, так и в ближнем бою. Хотя, зная твои снайперские таланты, можно обучить тебя метанию. И вообще, я не за этим сюда пришел. Рассказывай, как прошла операция. Что говорят медики?   
  
      — Прошла, — Барнса заметно передергивает, — и слава всем богам, в которых я не верю.   
  
      — Что не так? — Брок вглядывается в какое-то потерянное лицо студента и неосознанно хмурится сам. — Что могло так на тебя подействовать, если ты даже на тему потерянной руки умудряешься шутить как стендапер в пятом поколении?   
  
      — То, как мне ее отпиливали, — глухо произносит Баки и тянется за стаканом с водой. — Я все чувствовал. Наркоз меня вырубил, но я чувствовал абсолютно каждый этап операции: как мне разрезали кожу, как мышцы резали, перевязывали сосуды и нервы отсекали или прижигали, не особо стремился вникнуть в детали. Я чувствовал, как мне пилят кость, и хоть самой кости не больно, ощущения те еще. Но я не мог прийти в себя, не мог пошевелиться. Я заставлял себя проснуться, но ничего не выходило, я будто был заперт в своем теле.   
  
      Джеймс замолчал, уставившись в одну точку где-то выше плеча Рамлоу.   
  
      — Ты рассказал об этом врачам? — Брок прикоснулся к ноге Барнса, привлекая внимание и выдергивая его из тех картинок, которые парень видел сейчас перед глазами.   
  
      — Да, рассказал, — Джеймс тряхнул головой и перевел взгляд на Рамлоу. — Провели кучу тестов и анализов. Из-за сыворотки наркоз теперь воспринимается организмом, как яд, поэтому его действие и нейтрализуется. Но так как сыворотке далеко до той, что у Роджерса, то и действует она непредсказуемо. В общем, врачи там сейчас колдуют над какой-то новой смесью, которая наверняка вырубит меня на следующей операции, но я, если честно, сомневаюсь, что это поможет.   
  
      — Меньше думай, Барнс, а то накрутишь себя, сбежишь, а нам потом ищи тебя по всему городу, — парень коротко смеется, представив, как сбегает в одной больничной одежде и бинтах, а за ним гонятся Рамлоу, Каратель и Старк в своем костюме. Стива почему-то в этой погоне не было. — Слушай, у нас здесь прекрасные врачи, которым даже Фьюри доверяет. Если они сказали, что найдут подходящую тебе анестезию, значит так и будет. В противном случае всегда можно обратиться к Ксавьеру, чтобы он ввел тебя в гипноз или что-то подобное, хрен их разберешь этих телепатов.   
  
      — Просто как представлю, что все это может повториться, так мороз по коже. Тем более, что на следующей операции мне будут вживлять разъем под протез, и это даже в общих чертах звучит жутковато. А если в подробностях, как мне тут старший Старк расписал, так ну его нахрен!   
  
      — А что Говард? Как дела с протезом продвигаются?   
  
      — У меня сложилось впечатление, что он мне конструирует не руку, а как минимум ракетную установку. Там такие чертежи, что, подозреваю, он и сам в них уже половины не понимает. Не удивлюсь, если эту штуку можно будет запустить в космос, а она еще и вернется без единой царапинки и с фотками Марса в офигенном качестве. Старки же мелочиться не умеют, поэтому моя новая рука будет не просто какой-то там обычной рукой, а из вибраниума, блин.   
  
      — Это как фрисби Роджерса что ли? Недурно, — Рамлоу взлохматил волосы пятерней. — Слушай, до меня только дошло, что это вы с этим блондинистым лабрадором теперь совсем одной весовой категории под своими сыворотками. Непременно поставлю вас в спарринг, когда вернешься к тренировкам.   
  
      Барнс дернул правым плечом, отставил стакан в сторону и потянулся за яблоком, игнорируя последнюю реплику Рамлоу.   
  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что вам придется и дальше учиться тут вместе. И поговорить тоже придется, Барнс, — Брок выжидающе смотрел на Джеймса, краем глаза замечая движение у приоткрытой двери.   
  
      — Да понимаю я все, не тупой. И про совместные занятия, и про то, что поговорить надо, все равно его никто кроме меня не убедит, что он не виноват вот в этом, — Барнс кивнул на забинтованное плечо. — Я просто пока совершенно к этому не готов, у меня нет сил искать нужные слова, нет сил и желания видеть жалость в его глазах. Он ведь всю душу вытрясет своими переживаниями, а это наименьшее из того, в чем я нуждаюсь. Твоя грубая забота стимулирует, а сочувствие... Сам понимаешь. И черт побери, мы прошли достаточно дерьма, чтобы ты уже начал называть меня Баки.   
  
      — Может тебе еще поцеловать, где болит? — фыркает Рамлоу, и Джеймс заливается смехом.   
  
      Именно в этот момент один из лечащих врачей Барнса заметил стоящего столбом около двери парня и окликнул его.   
  
      — Мистер Роджерс! Мы, кажется, говорили, что мистер Барнс не хочет вас видеть, — как можно дружелюбней начал врач, но осекся, заметив пустой взгляд Стива.   
  
      — Я понял. Теперь точно понял, — горько хмыкнул Роджерс и, развернувшись на пятках, ушел.  
  
      Его никто не окликнул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кохлеарный имплант — это электронное медицинское устройство, которое функционально замещает поврежденное внутреннее ухо. В отличие от слуховых аппаратов, которые усиливают громкость звуков, кохлеарный имплант выполняет работу поврежденного внутреннего уха (улитки) по передаче звуковых сигналов к мозгу.


	15. О друзьях, поддержке и воспоминаниях

      — Эту хуевину вот сюда, а вот эту сюда, — бубнил себе под нос Говард, размахивая руками перед голограммой предполагаемой модели протеза Барнса. Уже две недели он ночевал то на диване в мастерской Тони и Брюса, то в комнате своего сына, если тому удавалось отогнать отца от работы. Посильную помощь в этом ему оказывали Джарвисы и, что удивительно, Коулсон, угрожающий старшему Старку всяческими репрессиями вплоть до отлучения от проекта. Срабатывало это, конечно, только в моменты полнейшего истощения Говарда, и тогда он, не особо сопротивляясь, отправлялся спать. В остальное же время в лаборатории выступал матерный дуэт Старков, младшему из которых экстренно пришлось осваивать строение уха и возможность создания кохлеарных имплантатов в домашних условиях.  
  
      — А давайте мы не будем никакие хуевины переставлять? — устало поинтересовался Брюс, протирая очки подолом рубашки. Нормально поспать ему не удавалось уже около четырех дней, поэтому Зеленый парень все настойчивей просился наружу. Чтобы поздороваться, конечно, и, возможно, оторвать кому-нибудь голову с недосыпа. — Протез уже на стадии конструирования, детали вырезаются, вибраниум доставили из самой Ваканды, слава Королю, черт возьми. Если вы решили в очередной раз все переделать, то я в этом не участвую. Мы и так только с восьмой попытки добились баланса легкости, эргономичности и эффективности.  
  
      — Отец все еще не может смириться с тем, что Барнс отказался от ядерной боеголовки или мини-пулемета, — хмыкнул Тони, пинком отправляя Дубину к шкафу с инструментами. — Не мешай ему. Чем бы душа не тешилась, а переделать ему ничего Джарвис с Коулсоном не дадут, последний, пока убеждал короля Т’Чака в необходимости именно этого металла, чуть не поседел. Потерю своих шикарных волос он бы нам не простил даже за полное финансирование всей Академии.  
  
      Брюс что-то пробурчал в знак согласия и склонился над первой — пробной — моделью кохлеарного имплантата, которую, по заверениям Тони, «еще дорабатывать и дорабатывать, и не мешало бы уменьшить раза в три». По идее, во время операции во внутреннее ухо будет встроена система электродов, благодаря которой Клинт сможет снова слышать. Беннер что-то объяснял про влияние электрической стимуляции на сохранившиеся волокна слухового нерва, но Тони больше волновала возможность сделать имплантат как можно меньше, удобней и незаметней, чтобы Клинт мог продолжать работу оперативника.  
  
      В спокойном молчании пролетело несколько часов сосредоточенной работы, во время которых Говард унесся на внеочередные переговоры, оторвав Джарвиса от почти что уютного чаепития с Филом, во время которых оба Старка были обсуждены, осуждены и прощены за все свои грехи, просто потому что они Старки. Пока Беннер разбирался, как улучшить и так улучшенный вариант того, что можно было с чистой совестью назвать творением их с Тони коллаборации, а не кохлеарным имплантатом, младший Старк то так, то сяк крутил 3D-модель, бездумно передвигая какие-то элементы и что-то бубнил себе под нос. Брюс мысленно отсчитывал минуты до взрыва, и он произошел — от работы его отвлек влетевший в стену планшет.  
  
      — И что мы психуем? — спокойно поинтересовался он у тяжело дышащего Тони, на что тот просто нервно взмахнул руками и отвернулся.  
  
      — Этот придурок, Стив, не могу выбросить его из головы и сосредоточиться на действительно важных вещах, — переведя дыхание, признался он и обернулся. — Мы его почти две недели видим исключительно на парах, мне даже кажется, что он питается святым духом, потому что в столовой его не смогла поймать даже Наташа, а она, поверь мне, очень старалась!  
  
      — Сэм сказал, что Роджерс претендует на какую-то специальную программу для повышенной стипендии, — неуверенно ответил Брюс, снимая очки, — может дело в этом.  
  
      — «Сэм сказал», — вяло огрызнулся Старк, смахнув со стола кипу бумаг, за которой тут же склонился один из роботов. — Я все проверил, нет тут никакой повышенной стипендии, никаких нововведений. Я почти уверен, что это из-за того, что он услышал от Барнса.  
  
      — Это не наше дело…  
  
      — Нет! Нет, это наше дело! — Тони возмущенно посмотрел на друга, словно поражаясь его незаинтересованности. — Один наш друг избегает нашего прекрасного общества всеми возможными и невозможными способами, а второй отказывается даже выйти на прогулку в гребанный внутренний двор медицинского корпуса, потому что он, видите ли, в депрессии и согласен общаться только с Рамлоу!  
  
      — Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь, — пожал плечами Брюс, помогая Дубине собрать листы и уложить их на стол. — И Стив, и Джеймс уже давно взрослые мальчики, которые сами могут решать, что они хотят.  
  
      — Это не повод нас избегать, — закатил глаза Тони, склоняясь над имплантатом. — Почему-то Клинта не смутила его глухота, и он совершенно спокойно принимает нашу помощь и наше общество, да еще и пиздит больше всех, даром, что руками и без звука. К тому же до этого «невероятно секретного инцидента между Стивом и Джеймсом, о котором знают только они и Брок» парни не стремились стать отшельниками, закрыться в кельях на разных концах мира и предаться молитвам о всемирном счастье. Занесло?  
  
      Беннер согласно кивнул, удивленно глядя на друга, которого фантазия явно занесла куда-то не в ту степь. Но мысль он в целом передал правильную и заставляющую задуматься. В тот злополучный день Стив вернулся в их общую с Клинтом комнату далеко за полночь, а потом и вовсе появлялся там только для того, чтобы переночевать. Его постоянными местами обитания стали учебные аудитории, спортзал и библиотека. При этом он настолько мастерски сбегал от разговоров и в принципе избегал друзей, что это наталкивало на определенные мысли. Даже Сэм, считавшийся лучшим другом Роджерса, лишь грустно разводил руками — с ним Стив тоже не стремился поделиться ни мыслями, ни чувствами, ни своей версией произошедшего.  
  
      Барнс же окончательно закрылся в себе. Общался он исключительно с Наташей, Броком и Клинтом, избегать которого получалось только у Стива. Возможно, что Джеймс рассказал подруге о произошедшем, но снова рыжая шпионка не стремилась поделиться знанием с остальными.  
  
      — Так что мы будем делать? — Тони извлек откуда-то из-под завалов кубик рубика и, закинув ноги на рабочий стол, удобно устроился на стуле. — Вот не надо на меня так осуждающе смотреть, делать что-то надо — это факт.  
  
      — Давай подождем хотя бы до окончания всех вот этих операций, — со вздохом ответил Беннер, понимая, что с этим человеком порой проще согласиться, чем спорить. К тому же вряд ли Старк решит приступать к каким-то экстремальным мерам — типа его идеи запереть Стива и Джеймса перед миссией в холодильной камере, чтоб они обсудили все свои недомолвки — до того, как Барнс обретет руку, а Клинт — слух.  
  
      — Да это понятно, — отмахнулся от него парень, смотря на собранный за очередное рекордное время кубик, после чего с тяжелым вздохом швырнул скучную головоломку в сторону ближайшего мусорного ведра. Промазал. — Но обсудить-то мы это можем, не так ли?  
  
      — Можем, но зачем? — Брюс опустился в кресло и потянулся, разминая мышцы. — Такое ощущение, что ты меня с девицей спутал, которая любит посплетничать о своих друзьях.  
  
      — Это не сплетни, — огрызнулся Тони, — это план на будущее. У нас есть уравнение, где x — это Стив, а y — Баки, и они все никак не могут прийти к консенсусу! Я вот ненароком недавно задумался, а не стоит ли сюда ввести еще одну переменную b — Брок… Ну, ты знаешь, в свете последней воли Барнса.  
  
      Старк закинул ноги на стол, откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил руки на груди. Вся его поза выражала крайнюю степень раздраженности, что очень сильно действовало на нервы Халку. Брюс прекрасно понимал, что Тони тоже не спал несколько дней и тоже волнуется за друзей, двое из которых травмированы, а третий — просто клинический идиот, решивший справляться со своими проблемами самостоятельно. И чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше начинал злиться сам, а это обычно не заканчивалось ничем хорошим.  
  
      — Знаешь, что я об этом думаю? — тихо спросил Беннер, притягивая к себе стаканчик с остывшим кофе из какой-то ближайшей кофейни (этот кофе ни в какое сравнение не шел с приготовленным Дарси). — Я думаю, что нам нужно правильно расставить приоритеты. Не перебивай меня, Старк, если не хочешь, чтобы я позеленел.  
  
      Тони, открывший было рот, захлопнул его и показательно надулся. В руках он крутил какую-то отвертку, время от времени ловя ее практически у самого пола — бессонные ночи координации гениальному инженеру не добавляли. Зато рядом довольно гудел серверами Дубина, наматывая круги вокруг столов.  
  
      — Так вот, для начала мы с тобой убираемся здесь, собираем свои вещи и отправляемся спать. И твоего гениального отца тоже с собой возьмем, на раскладушке поспит, ну, а Джарвиса на диване здесь положим…  
  
      — Он у Коулсона на диване окопался, — отмахнулся младший Старк, решивший, видимо, что спорить с уставшим Халком — себе дороже.  
  
      — Нам же легче. Потом занимаемся имплантатом и протезом. Да, я знаю, что он уже почти готов, и что протезированием будут заниматься сначала Стрэндж с Говардом, а потом за Джеймса примется Ксавье, техническую работоспособность все равно проверять нам с тобой. И вот только после этого мы будем думать о межличностных отношениях в нашей заметно разросшейся компании.  
  
      — Знаешь, это похоже на бизнес-план, — усмехнулся Тони, — так и сделаем.  
  
      Брюсу захотелось то ли перекреститься, то ли осмотреться в поиске скрытых камер. Старк согласился с первого раза и без дополнительных уговоров — где-то точно произошел глобальный катаклизм или появился единорог. И именно этот момент выбрала Пеппер, чтобы влететь в их тихую обитель. Светло-рыжие волосы растрепались из аккуратного пучка, и сама девушка выглядела запыхавшейся, словно она бежала.  
  
      — Судя по всему у тебя плохие новости, — упавшим голосом постановил Старк, оглядывая свою девушку тяжелым взглядом.  
  
      — Ты даже не представляешь, — Поттс присела на диван, тут же стягивая с ног туфли на высокой шпильке. Дубина, с помощью пинка Тони, притащил ей бутылку воды из холодильника. — Стив.  
  
      — Что еще сделал этот питекантроп?  
  
      — Улетел на одиночную миссию. С Фьюри.  
  
      — Приехали, — устало выдохнул Брюс, растирая переносицу. Сон снова откладывался.  
  


***

  
  
      — Привет, а где кофе? — поднимая взгляд от планшета на вошедшую Наташу, удивился Баки. — Ты всегда приносишь мне кофе, и я тебя за это ценю. Ценил.  
  
      Романофф закатила глаза и показательно облокотилась на косяк все еще не закрытой двери.  
  
      — Барнс, тебе не ноги оторвало, а всего лишь руку, да и ту ампутировали в стерильных условиях нашей чудеснейшей клиники. Так что хватит тут строить из себя лежачего, мы идем во двор.  
  
      — Я не хочу, — Джеймс удобнее устроился в постели. Если бы у него была возможность, он бы скрестил руки на груди: весь его вид выдавал желание закрыться и отгородиться от окружающей действительности.  
  
      — А меня не волнует, я сказала, мы идем на прогулку, значит мы идем на прогулку. Черт побери, Баки, хватит вести себя, как непонятно кто, ты же не девица в беде, — девушка раздраженно дернула плечом и откинула с лица рыжую прядь, выбившуюся из хвоста. — Не беспокойся, не поджидает тебя там Роджерс. Я вообще понятия не имею, где он, последний раз видела его дня три назад на совместной паре у Пирса.  
  
      — Ты что это, перестала следить за жизнью нашей компании? — фыркнул Барнс. — Ни за что не поверю.  
  
      — Сарказм на месте, пациент будет жить, — Наташа отошла от двери, плотно прикрыв ее за собой, и уселась на стул. — Мы практически не видим его уже две недели. Даже Бартон не может его выловить в комнате, потому что ночевать он приходит поздно, а уходит рано — словно вообще не спит. И, судя по заверениям Клинта, последние два дня в комнату он вообще не заходил. Что с ним происходит мы, естественно, не знаем, кроме того, что он с головой ушел в учебу, будто от этого зависит судьба человечества. Коулсон нарадоваться не может на любимого студента, но даже он уже подозрительно поглядывает на Роджерса.  
  
      — То есть как это вы не знаете, что с ним происходит? А поговорить не пытались? — взвился Баки, удивленно глядя на подругу.  
  
      — А вот с тобой поговорить легко, если ты этого не хочешь? Стив, знаешь ли, тоже упертый идиот, и если решил, что не хочет ни с кем ничего обсуждать, то и не будет. Два сапога пара, блин. И если тебя мы знаем, где искать и ловить, то найти Роджерса на огромной территории — проблема. Шпионить за ним, как ты понимаешь, мы не хотим. Друг все-таки.  
  
      Джеймс задумался и выглядел озадаченным.  
  
      — Что между вами произошло? — устало вздохнула Романофф, снимая кеды и забрасывая ноги на кровать. Она была готова слушать, и любые отговорки не нашли бы отклика в ее рыжей душе.  
  
      — Лаборатория между нами произошла, где его привязали к креслу, меня — к столу, и начали пытать. И его заставляли на это смотреть, потому что это был чертов эксперимент, а все, что я мог сделать, — это постараться не кричать как можно дольше, — Барнс закрывает глаза, не в силах вынести прямой взгляд девушки, и продолжает: — А ты его знаешь, он смотрел и взваливал все на себя. Каждый мой крик, каждую пролитую каплю крови, каждый новый укол противошокового. И я не могу смотреть ему в глаза после всего этого, Нат, просто не могу. Как вообще можно после подобного продолжить нормально общаться, без постоянных воспоминаний?  
  
      — В Красной комнате было одно любимое развлечение, — вдруг заговорила Наташа, — ну, они, естественно, называли это уроком. Если они видели, что ты с кем-то подружился, то вас непременно ставили в бой друг против друга, и если замечали, что вы щадите друг друга, бьете в половину силы или что-то подобное, то вас двоих ждало наказание. Всегда разное, но неизменно связанное с болью.  
  
      — И ты с кем-то сдружилась, — Барнс не спрашивал, он утверждал.  
  
      — Да, у меня появилась подруга, — кивнула девушка, соглашаясь и одновременно пряча глаза за волосами, склонив голову. — Мы старались не показывать этого, но сам понимаешь, что не особенно такое скроешь, когда за вами постоянно наблюдают. Нас наказали раз — лишили еды и закрыли в карцере на три дня. Нас наказали еще раз — заставили избивать друг друга кнутом в полную силу. В третий раз нас наказали, когда ее поймали около моей постели — она смазывала мои раны украденной из лазарета мазью.  
  
      Барнс молча слушал. За годы дружбы с Наташей он понял, что вопросы о прошлом — запретная тема. И кому, как не ему, было не понять это желание девушки. И вот сейчас она открывает перед ним душу, в которой боли не меньше, а может и больше, чем в его собственной.  
  
      — Когда я более-менее пришла в себя, нас поставили в бой друг против друга, — глухим голосом продолжала Наташа. — В бой на смерть. Мы дрались минут пятнадцать, и когда я взяла ее в захват, единственное, что она сказала: «Я доверяю тебе», после чего я свернула ей шею.  
  
      Романофф резко замолчала, будто у нее закончились силы, и лишь тяжело дышала.  
  
      — Иди сюда, — неловко подвигаясь на кровати, тихо произнес Джеймс.  
  
      Когда девушка забралась к нему под правый бок, он крепко прижал ее к себе рукой и уткнулся носом в рыжую макушку. Девушку трясло мелкой дрожью, и она с трудом сдерживала слезы.  
  
      — У меня не так много друзей, за которых я могу позволить себе переживать, — не поднимая головы, глухо произнесла Наташа. — Но за вас двоих я очень переживаю, Бак. Поговорите, вам это нужно. Поговорите хотя бы потому, что у вас есть такая возможность.  
  
      — Давай все же не пойдем на улицу, — говорит Барнс, лишь бы не молчать и легко целует подругу в висок. — И я подумаю над твоими словами.  
  
      — Куда ж ты денешься, — хмыкнула Романофф, обнимая друга. — Ходить-то отказываешься. Так что лежи и думай, ну и я полежу.  
  
      — Устала?  
  
      — Рамлоу выписали, — фыркнула Наташа, задирая голову, чтобы увидеть лицо Барнса, — ну или, скорее, он сам себя выписал, поэтому на первой же тренировке раздал всем пинков за то, что мы якобы расслабились. Мы! Расслабились! При Мэй! Да он неадекватный!  
  
      — Ну и как все прошло? — посмеиваясь, поинтересовался Джеймс, поглаживая девушку по спине. Парень знал, как Рамлоу бесился от сидения в медицинском крыле, поэтому не удивился новости о жесткой тренировке.  
  
      — О, просто прекрасно, — саркастично ответила шпионка, закатив глаза. — Сначала он довел до истерики пару девочек, потом чуть не загнал до тахикардии Сэма, а потом гонялся по залу за Клинтом, который выключил слуховой аппарат и просто откровенно над ним издевался.  
  
      — Кто ж на сирого и убогого руку-то поднимет, — Барнс засмеялся в полный голос, оценив задумку друга и представив, как это выглядело.  
  
      — В результате он просто махнул рукой, а Бартон намотал по залу еще три круга, — улыбнулась Нат. — Вот и потренировался.  
  
      За разговорами прошло еще около получаса, во время которых Наташа успела рассказать все новости и смешные моменты из жизни академии, а Баки поделился прочитанными книгами и просмотренными фильмами — делать в больничной палате все равно было нечего, а гулять, как справедливо заметила Романофф, его не тянуло. И дело было вовсе не в Роджерсе, вернее, не только в нем. Он в принципе не хотел кого-либо видеть, чтобы не ловить на себе сочувствующие и жалостливые взгляды. Он все еще оставался собой, но другие — он был в этом уверен — увидят в нем только калеку. Возможно потом, когда Старк установит протез, ситуация изменится, а пока палата была его безопасным местом.  
  
      Или не совсем.  
  
      — Так и знала, что найду тебя здесь! — в палату, подобно маленькому урагану, влетела Дейзи и с разбегу плюхнулась на стул. — Привет, Барнс, шикарно выглядишь, тебе очень идут эти синяки под глазами.  
  
      — Скай, — Джеймс слабо улыбнулся и кивнул девушке, — давно не виделись.  
  
      — И кто в этом виноват, а? — Джонсон обвинительно потыкала его по ноге. — Ты в этом виноват, Барнс! И хоть я по тебе очень соскучилась, искала я Наташу. Ну ты тоже можешь послушать, раз все равно здесь.  
  
      — Это вообще-то моя палата, — вздохнул Баки, на что девушки показательно не обратили внимания. Они с остальной командой уже давно решили, что Джеймса пора возвращать в их круг общения, но на сегодня, насколько помнила Наташа, никаких планов не было.  
  
      — В общем, Фьюри собрал команду для отправки на миссию, и приказал паре человек из связистов быть координаторами.  
  
      — И причем здесь я? — тонкая рыжая бровь взметнулась вверх, выражая все удивление Наташи.  
  
      — Тут все мы «причем», — улыбка Скай померкла, и вся она словно сжалась, — миссия будет в Сирии. Вернее, это не то чтобы миссия, а просто добровольная отсылка на фронт. Студенты сначала записывались, потом проходили собеседование у Фьюри, потом медицинское и психологическое освидетельствование и всякое такое… В общем, отобрали двадцать человек, лучших из лучших.  
  
      — И, конечно, Стив вызвался добровольцем, — упавшим голосом постановила Наташа, и Баки задержал дыхание. Дейзи кивнула.  
  
      — Они улетели позавчера, и неизвестно, когда вернутся. И вернутся ли вообще.


	16. О житейской мудрости

      Три дня спустя в палате Баки было не протолкнуться: Нат оккупировала подоконник, парни в большинстве своем выстроились около стен и мужественно подпирали их, оставив стулья девушкам. Дэдпул, наплевав на все правила приличия, растянулся прямо на полу, усадив Паркера на свои колени. В дверном проеме завязалась борьба между Клинтом и Скоттом за право войти в палату первым. Побеждал пока Тони, беспалевно снимающий эту битву на телефон.  
  
      — Я вроде бы не давал объявления о вечеринке в своей палате, — Барнс хмуро посмотрел на большую компанию, с гомоном устраивающуюся в маленькой палате.  
  
      — Ой, не нуди. Типа нам твое разрешение слишком нужно, — Бартон пинком протолкнул Лэнга в палату и зашел следом, походя отвешивая звонкую оплеуху слишком громко заржавшему Уэйду. — Ну да, я опять слышу и говорю, готов принимать слезы счастья на своей могучей волосатой груди. Не, ну хоть удивись! Да хотя бы радостное лицо сделай, морда угрюмая! Ну что за человек? А еще другом зовется, ага, как же, друг он.  
  
      — Эй, Старк, скажи, что у его слухового аппарата есть дистанционное управление, и его в любой момент можно вырубить, — Джеймс пришел в себя.  
  
      — Во-первых, это не слуховой аппарат, дубина, — начал было оскорбленный таким невежеством гений и далее по списку.  
  
      — Во-вторых, хрен тебе, — перебил его Клинт и беспардонно увалился на кровать Барнса.  
  
      — Что за внезапное паломничество? — все еще хмуро поинтересовался Баки, метко вдарив коленом по заду лучшего друга. Бартон с диким воем свалился куда-то под кровать, оттуда разразившись тирадой «не друг ты мне больше».  
  
      — Мы решили, что перед завтрашней операцией тебе вредно быть одному, поэтому никаких возражений, мы идем на пикник, — прояснила ситуацию Дарси, присаживаясь на один из стоящих около окна стульев. Рядом с ней тут же сели Пеппер, Бетти и Пегги — эта четверка вообще была очень сплоченным оплотом адекватности (и безумства за счет Льюис) в их компании. Стула было два, девушек — четыре, поэтому устраиваться им пришлось как можно компактней.  
  
      — Какой еще пикник по такой погоде? — Картер указала пальцем на окно, за которым явно начинался ураган. — Мы даже выйти отсюда не сможем в ближайшие несколько часов.  
  
      — Веселый, естественно, — пожал плечами Тони, будто объяснял простейшие вещи. — Какой же еще в нашей сумасшедшей компании быть может.  
  
      — А давайте никуда не пойдем?  
  
      — А давайте без давайте, — огрызнулась Наташа, принимаясь стягивать с друга одеяло, — у тебя завтра операция, и я решила, что мы просто обязаны тебя как-то развлечь. Твоя депрессия вгоняет меня в депрессию, а это чревато проблемами для Клинта.  
  
      Бартон, выползший из-под кровати, обиженно засопел и потер копчик.  
  
      — Мне никто не предлагал развлечься перед операцией.  
  
      — Потому что у работы было на полтора часа максимум, тебя усыпляли дольше, — огрызнулся Старк, что-то нервно набирая в старкофоне и притоптывая ногой. — Лазером за ушами сделали надрезы, подсоединили имплантаты, заштопали все обратно — даже шрамов не оставили, слава современным технологиям! — и готово! С Барнсом возни будет часов на восемь.  
  
      — Спасибо за неоценимую помощь и поддержку, Тони, — вздохнула Пеппер, глядя на потухшего Барнса, нервно комкающего одеяло.  
  
      — Да я вообще не понимаю, что вы вокруг него скачите, словно он девица в беде, — внезапно взорвался ученый. Резким движением впихнув телефон Беннеру, Тони всплеснул руками и осмотрел всех. — Руку он потерял, экая беда в двадцать первом веке-то, в эру развивающихся технологий! Мы тут все — все, Барнс! — травмированные, униженные и оскорбленные. Роджерс полудохлым был, Наталья в детстве пыткам подвергалась, Пеппер может испепелить прикосновением, Беннер по щелчку в Халка превращается, Питер по стенам лазает после укуса паука, спасибо, что не сдох, Дэдпул просто больной ублюдок! Или ты думаешь, что я реактор как украшение на своей не очень могучей груди ношу? Достали! Всех к психологу запишу и на курсы личностного роста!  
  
      С пола раздался свист и редкие аплодисменты от Уэйда. Забрав телефон и раздраженно вздохнув, Старк вылетел из палаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Остальные делали вид, что им очень стыдно то ли за Тони, то ли за то, что его слова были правдивы, и сами они боялись в этом признаться как себе, так и Барнсу.  
  
      — Вот вам и пикник, — резюмировал Брюс, выходя вслед за другом.  
  
      — Истеричка, — вздохнула Дарси, потирая переносицу. Пеппер, не говоря ни слова, пошла за научными братанами, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. В палате на какое-то мгновение повисла тишина.  
  
      — Да он в общем-то прав, — внезапно сказал Джеймс, глядя пустым взглядом в окно, — мы тут все травмированные, униженные и оскорбленные, а я еще и на голову больной. Забыл, что некоторые проблемы решаются словами, и закрылся в себе, теперь Стив…  
  
      — Ты от него заразился что ли? — раздраженно поинтересовался Бартон, переставив лампу на пол и устроившись вместо нее на тумбе. — Процитирую классика: «Достали!». Что ты, что Роджерс. Вы какие-то недалекие, а когда сойдетесь, что будет? Начнете поражать нас своей синхронной глупостью? Один заперся у себя в палате и света белого не видит, второй решил погеройствовать и свалил в Сирию. Вы дождетесь, это я тебе как экстрасенс говорю!  
  
      — Про него что-нибудь известно, кстати? — спросила Пегги, набирая смс подруге.  
  
      — Кроме того, что он в Сирии — нет, — ответила Наташа, устраиваясь в позу лотоса на подоконнике. — О группе «Альфа» никто ничего не сообщает в принципе, даже разговоры не ведутся. Знаю только, что в этой двадцатке полетел Железный Кулак.  
  
      — Странно, что Фрэнка не взяли, — хмыкнул Лэнг, за шкирку вытаскивая Питера из объятий Уэйда, нагло лезшего к Паучку с поцелуями, — уверен, он в первых рядах рвался.  
  
      — Может и рвался, да кто его отпустит? — Дэдпул ревностно наблюдал за тем, как Скотт стряхнул с Паркера невидимые пылинки и толкнул его к девочкам. — Он же теперь большая шишка — преподаватель. Третирует вторые и третьи курсы.  
  
      Паркер, которому надоело, что его тягают туда-сюда, словно куклу, пробормотал под нос что-то явно матерное, и заполз по стене под самый потолок, где его никто не достанет. Маневр был беспроигрышный и не раз опробованный на Уэйде.  
  
      — Посмотрел бы я на то, как он пытается третировать Старка или Беннера, — ухмыльнулся Пьетро, до этого вполне удачно сливающийся со стеной по цвету — перед приходом к Барнсу у него была специальная тренировка на новых специализированных дронах Говарда, которые били редко, но метко.  
  
      — Халку пистолет не нужен, а у Тони все самонаводящееся, — оборвала его Наташа, пряча телефон в рюкзак. — Новости от Скай — всех связистов отстранили от миссии группы «Альфа». У нас не будет новостей из Сирии.  
  
      — Ну, этого следовало ожидать.  
  
      Взгляды всех присутствующих обратились на излучающую пофигизм и монотонно подпиливающую ногти Дарси.  
  
      — Что? — девушка оторвалась от увлекательного занятия. — Вы реально думаете, что миссия под началом Фьюри не будет засекречена от и до? У нее, черт возьми, даже название «Альфа», что как бы намекает. Мы тут всего три вещи знаем: они улетели пять дней назад, в группе есть Стив и Дэнни, миссия в Сирии. Кто остальные участники, что за миссия — миротворческая или мордобойно-кровопролитная, и когда она закончится, мы даже предположить не можем.  
  
      — Да тут, как я посмотрю, оптимист на оптимисте собрались! — воскликнул Уэйд, разваливаясь на полу в позе звезды и, дернув молчаливого Сэма за штанину, похлопал рядом с собой по полу. — Не ссы, пернатый однофамилец, можешь растянуться рядом. Я вот — настоящий оптимист.  
  
      — Стакан наполовину полон? — хмыкнул Максимофф, вместо Сэма ложась рядом с Дэдпулом — самое то, после выматывающей тренировки, особенно, когда спина болит, будто по ней танком проехали.  
  
      — Стакан наполовину слон, а Стив в любом случае вернется домой, — довольно ответил Уилсон, а потом резко помрачнел, прислушавшись к чему-то внутри своей головы, — хотя Желтый говорит, что не обязательно живым…  
  
      — Я, пожалуй, пройдусь, — прервал повисшую после слов Уэйда тишину Барнс.  
  
      Откинув одеяло, парень сел, нашарил под кроватью тапки и, как был в пижаме, направился к выходу. Лишь открыв дверь, он обернулся и посмотрел на Наташу.  
  
      — А?..  
  
      — На крыше. Уже немного остыл и готов к диалогу, — отрапортовала девушка.  
  
      — Спасибо. И спасибо, что пришли проведать.  
  
      — Да не за что, сладкий, навещали бы чаще, если бы у тебя заебов было меньше, — ответил за всех Дэдпул и метким ударом ноги закрыл за Джеймсом дверь. — Ну что, расходимся по делам или еще полежим?  
  


***

  
  
      У Тони были ключи от практически любого замка в академии. В основном потому что они везде были стандартными, ну и потому что здесь мало кто заботился о безопасности — Академия ЩИТа считалась едва ли не более охраняемым местом, чем Пентагон (одни мутанты с их силами чего стоили). Да и за годы ее существования на территории не происходило ничего криминального, а на саму академию так ни разу никто и не напал.  
  
      Вот и сейчас, пешком поднявшись по пожарной лестнице до выхода на крышу, Старк отпер дверь стандартным ключом и вышел на свежий воздух. Шторм, вопреки прогнозам Пегги, так и не начался, что было только на руку уставшему ученому: крышу медицинского корпуса некоторые не очень обремененные совестью и моралью члены персонала использовали как курилку, даже поставили небольшой столик и раскладные стулья. К ним Тони и направился.  
  
      Он успел почти докурить сигарету, когда на крышу вышел сначала Брюс, а потом подошла и Пеппер.  
  
      — Психологическая помощь прибыла на место службы? — ехидно поинтересовался Старк, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Ну, давайте, готов выслушать речь о том, какая я бездушная скотина, не щадящая чувства страждущих и страдающих.  
  
      — Да ты в принципе все правильно сказал, — вздохнул Беннер, зябко кутаясь в куртку, — погода все-таки была далеко не летней. — И нам была необходима это встряска, особенно в свете всего произошедшего.  
  
      — Я не шутил про психолога, кстати, — Тони немного расслабился и обнял подсевшую рядом Пеппер, — нам всем он очень необходим. Особенно Стиву и Джеймсу, после того, что с ними, а главное между ними произошло.  
  
      — Им просто нужно поговорить, а не бегать друг от друга с поджатыми хвостами, — девушка нервно отбила ногтями какой-то рваный ритм по столу и со вздохом посмотрела на друзей. — Как ему вообще в голову могла прийти идея о Сирии?  
  
      — Коулсон с Фьюри постарались, — без сомнения выдал Брюс, — они же умеют в уши лить воду про патриотизм.  
  
      — А Стив от их лапши уши очищать совсем не умеет — это тоже факт, — кивнул Тони, затушив сигарету в банке из-под сардин, которую тут использовали вместо пепельницы. — Качественная такая паста al dente, поданная под соусом из собственной вины и сомнений. Джеймс, конечно, тоже хорош: зная характер Роджерса, прятаться от него за семью замками, при этом продолжая встречи с Рамлоу. Да для нашего лабрадора это был контрольный в голову. Что пишет Наташа?  
  
      — Обсуждают миссию Стива, а ты вылези из моего телефона, — Поттс легко оттолкнула голову парня и отодвинула мобильный подальше. — Нат сказала, что всю информацию засекретили по высшему уровню, поэтому мы остаемся ни с чем. Кстати, Джеймс идет сюда.  
  
      — Зачем? — всполошился Тони. — Больной, да на крышу! Ему, мать его, сейчас ни физических нагрузок нельзя, ни резких перепадов температуры перед операцией. Пошли, встретим по пути.  
  
      — Нормальные люди вообще-то пользуются лифтом, — хмыкнул вышедший на крышу Барнс, укутанный в большой клетчатый плед. — Наташа догнала и закутала. Можно с тобой поговорить?  
  
      Ярка расцветка пледа смотрелась забавно и немного неуместно на фоне серого пейзажа крыши и хмурого лица Барнса.  
  
      — Может все-таки лучше с психологом? — безнадежно поинтересовался Старк, между тем приглашающим жестом указывая на свободный стул. — Ну садись, раз пришел. Чай-кофе не предлагаю, курить вредно, так что просто мерзни вместе с нами.  
  
      — У него, между прочим, плед шерстяной, — Пеппер с улыбкой выскользнула из объятий своего парня и подсела к Барнсу, который тут же выделил ей часть импровизированной накидки.  
  
      — Кругом одни предатели, — Тони трагично вздохнул и посмотрел на уютно устроившуюся парочку. — Ну, что хотел?  
  
      Пеппер устроилась справа от Джеймса и ловко ухватила пальцами сползающий с левого плеча плед  
  
      — Ты был прав, — Барнс благодарно улыбнулся девушке и перевел взгляд на Старка.  
  
      — Я прав большую часть времени…  
  
      — Если это не касается создания искусственных интеллектов, — хмыкнул Брюс.  
  
      — … так что ничего нового ты мне не открыл. В чем я прав на этот раз?  
  
      — В том, что тут все травмированные, и что никто не должен скакать вокруг меня, пытаясь развеселить, — Пеппер, чувствуя грусть друга, лишь обняла его крепче, промолчав. — Я и не хотел этого, ты знаешь…  
  
      — Одиночество никогда не было выходом. Ни для кого, — отрезал Старк, крутя меж пальцев пачку сигарет. — То, что ты попытался от всех нас — особенно от Стива — абстрагироваться привело нас к тому, что мы имеем сейчас. Поддержка никогда не бывает лишней, спроси кого угодно. Да хоть Брюса!  
  
      — А тебя?  
  
      — Меня тоже можешь. Это, — Тони постучал углом пачки по светящемуся реактору на груди, — каждый чертов день напоминает мне о том, что в мире есть люди, готовые помочь в любой ситуации. Ты знаешь, как я обрел это чудо современной техники, а потом открыл новый химический элемент?  
  
      — С помощью папы, — снова хмыкнул Беннер, за что и получил тычок по ребрам.  
  
      — Может хватит меня поправлять постоянно? — Тони попытался было состроить убийственный взгляд, потом вспомнил, что на Брюса они не действуют и переключил внимание на Барнса.  
  
      — Знаю, но только то, что рассказывалось в новостях, — влез в дружескую перепалку Баки. Рядом тяжело вздохнула Пеппер, под пледом сжав его руку в своих.  
  
      — Хреново, что, — буркнул Тони и сжал переносицу, собираясь с мыслями, после чего хлопнул себя по коленям и уставился на Барнса нечитаемым взглядом. — В общем, ни для кого не секрет, что мой дражайший отец поднялся за счет создания и продажи оружия, и я, вроде как, продолжал его дело. До одного момента. Меня отправили в Ирак, где Говард заключил выгодную сделку с американской армией. Я, как посол доброй воли, должен был передать им груз, осмотреть лагерь и благополучно вернуться домой, но все оказалось не так просто. Помню взрыв бомбы рядом с машиной, а потом очнулся в плену с допотопным магнитом в груди, который удерживал осколки вдали от сердца. Так себе перспектива, умереть от шрапнели. Этот магнит собрал из подручных материалов доктор Инсен, он и помог мне создать первый прототип костюма.  
  
      Старк замолчал на несколько секунд, заново переживая эти события в голове. На крыше повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом ветра.  
  
      — Он погиб, дав мне шанс выбраться оттуда живым, — голос парня звучал глухо, словно он говорил сам с собой и обращался больше к своим мыслям, чем к слушателям. — Десять колец, а именно они нас держали у себя, хотев, чтобы я собирал для них ракеты, вместо этого собственноручно создали Железного Человека. Первый костюм, кстати, развалился прямо в пустыне, и я провел там пару дней — не знаю точно сколько — прежде чем меня нашли и доставили домой. Говард всю страну на уши поставил, меня чуть ли не с президентом встречали. Отец тогда первым делом создал нормальный прототип реактора, а дорабатывал под себя я его потом сам. Осколки извлекать, сам понимаешь, слишком опасно, хотя сейчас, наверное, можно было бы попробовать.  
  
      — Мне жаль, Тони, — искренне сказал Джеймс, чувствуя собственную дрожь от услышанной истории.  
  
      — Не надо, это сделало меня тем, кем я являюсь сейчас, — отмахнулся Старк, откладывая, наконец, размусоленную пачку на стол и криво ухмыляясь. — Мне, кстати, психологи помогли — я спать не мог после Афганистана. Постоянно видел то собственную кровь на песке, то кровь Инсена на железе. Так себе зрелище, между нами говоря. Глушил все это алкоголем и таблетками, а потом Джарвис поднял панику.  
  
      — Сколько лет тебе было?  
  
      — Семнадцать. Меня туда отправили вместе с лучшим другом отца — Обадайей Стейном. Он меня, кстати, и сдал террористам, — Тони грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Ему претила мысль, что после совершеннолетия я стану вторым после отца, а должность главного изобретателя с каждым моим днем рождения становилась все более далекой.  
  
      — И он решил от тебя избавиться таким вот незатейливым способом, — подытожил Брюс, надеясь тем самым завершить неприятный другу разговор. Но Тони то ли слишком хотел выговориться, то ли просто надеялся на своем примере донести до Барнса прописную истину.  
  
      — И ему бы это удалось! Если бы не фактор неожиданности в лице Инсена, да способность моего отца создать чудо с помощью куска металла и отвертки. Я вот что хочу до тебя донести, мой недалекий друг, — Старк постучал по столу, привлекая к себе внимание, — одиночество никогда не будет тебе помощником, защитником, или что ты там себе напридумывал, пытаясь оправдать депрессию в собственных глазах. Одиночество только усугубляет все проблемы, потому что дает время копаться в собственных мозгах и сомнениях. Как сказали в каком-то сериале: людям нужны люди. Прислушайся к этому, в сериалах фигни не говорят.  
  
      — Тони в этом знаток — за ночь посмотреть целый сезон для него раз плюнуть, — доверительно сообщила девушка, поглаживая ладонь Джеймса.  
  
      — А ты всегда засыпаешь на второй серии, — как-то даже ласково огрызнулся Тони, показав ей язык. — Моя мысль понятна?  
  
      — Более чем, — Баки позволил себе слабую улыбку.  
  
      — Тогда сейчас у нас два варианта, — Старк хлопнул ладонями по столу и ухмыльнулся. — Первый — мы сидим здесь и мерзнем, второй — мы возвращаемся в палату и продолжаем наш пикник там, если наши друзья-товарищи еще не разошлись.  
  
      — Второй! — в один голос решили Пеппер с Брюсом и засмеялись.  
  
      Первые капли дождя срываются с неба, когда Пеппер выпутывается из пледа, чтобы они с Джеймсом не выглядели, как гусеницы-близнецы в одном коконе. Девушка от неожиданности испаряет каплю на носу и фыркает от пара. Брюс смеется, что могла и сама не мерзнуть, и всех других согреть, раз такое солнышко, на что Поттс лишь улыбается и уходит под крышу.  
  
      — А что со Стивом? Я имею в виду, что нам делать со всей этой ситуацией…  
  
      — Всем нам — ждать, конкретно тебе — ждать и нервничать сначала перед операцией, а потом дожидаясь новостей от нашей неуверенной в себе блондинке с фрисби.  
  
      Вздохнув, Тони придвинул стул к столу, подошел к друзьям и положил руку на здоровое плечо Барнса.  
  
      — Ожидание — это, конечно, всегда тяжело и печально, но других вариантов у нас просто нет. Только в этот раз один ты ждать точно не будешь, это мы тебе обещаем.


	17. Душевные разговоры и неожиданные гости

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Год. Ровно год назад мы начали эту историю! Спасибо всем, кто все это время не покидает нас и ждет новые главы, мы правда стараемся выкладывать их так часто, как это возможно, но от творческого кризиса не застрахован никто. Любим вас и надеемся, что закончим работу хотя бы за этот год, иначе придется поздравлять вас с двухлетием XD

      Через несколько дней после вечеринки в палате Барнса в общий чат пришла фотография металлической руки, показывающей большой палец. Клинт совершенно забыл, что находится на лекции, поэтому о состоянии его лучшего друга моментально узнала вся аудитория.  
  
      — Мой друг теперь частично киборг! — завопил Бартон и грохнулся со стула от тычка Наташи, но тут же вскочил обратно и потряс телефоном. — И почему мне не сделали какие-то крутые примочки? Спрятали все под кожу, будто ничего и не было, даже обидно.  
  
      — Ори громче, не все еще услышали, — прошипел Сэм, сидящий позади, глядя на усаживающегося на место друга.  
  
      Преподаватель, сделав замечание, скорбно продолжил лекцию, уткнувшись в собственные конспекты, но разошедшегося Клинта занятие уже мало интересовало — он строчил в чат восторженные сообщения, раскидывался эмоджи, когда не хватало слов, бормотал что-то под нос и не давал сосредоточиться никому в радиусе пяти метров.  
  
      — Надо было все же попросить Старка сделать кнопочку, отключающую твои скучные примочки вместе с голосом, — вздохнула Наташа, отбирая у своего парня телефон и подсовывая под нос конспект. — Отдам после пары, даже не начинай нудеть.  
  
      Пятнадцать минут в аудитории царили спокойствие и учебный процесс, когда в приоткрытую дверь влетел дрон Старка и, выпустив сноп разноцветного конфетти, оповестил конкретных личностей об общем сборе после пар. Координаты общего сбора, естественно, не назвал. Глаза всех присутствующих обратились на несчастную троицу: кто-то смотрел с завистью, кто-то с интересном, ну, а преподаватель, видимо, планировал самоубийство и жалел, что вообще согласился подменять Пирса у этого курса. Не успел дрон вылететь за пределы аудитории, как рядом с Сэмом материализовался Пьетро.  
  
      — Вы уже видели? — спрятавшись за спиной сидящего впереди Бартона, зашептал он. — После пар в Серфере будем вечеринку обсуждать, судя по всему. Ха, Серфер Серебряный, я тоже серебряный, теперь вот и Барнс с блестяшкой. Старк проигрывает со своей гриффиндорской расцветкой, серебро нынче в моде! Надо сшить Халку серебряные штаны. До скорого!  
  
      Не удосужившись выслушать ответы, Максимофф исчез, оставив за собой лишь легкий сквозняк да вырвав неловким движением из рук лектора все его конспекты.  
  
      — Дурдом на выезде, — констатировала Наташа и отвесила подзатыльник радостно кивающему Клинту.  
  


***

  
  
      В Серфер они завалились весьма разношерстной компанией — по пути подобрав спешащих из научного корпуса девушек и потеряв где-то Уилсона, свернувшего в администрацию. Ванда и Пеппер громко обсуждали украшения для предстоящей вечеринки, меню и безалкогольные напитки, потому что Барнсу вообще ничего кроме любви, ласки и солнечного света нельзя было потреблять. Перед операцией он почти сутки провел на капельнице под наблюдением старшего Старка и доктора Эрскина, прибывшего откуда-то из-за Атлантики специальным рейсом.  
  
      — О, а вот и вы, — протянул Тони, сидя на барной стойке и болтая ногами.  
  
      В Серфере, как и предполагалось, были только свои: Дэдпул храпел, устроившись в кресле (привычная красно-черная маска была задрана, демонстрируя красивое лицо), Питер, опершись о его колени, сидел на полу и что-то агрессивно черкал в собственных конспектах, иногда сверяясь с записями Уилсона, Брюс помогал Пьетро, Дарси и Бетти переставлять столики…  
  
      — Вечеринка отменяется. Вернее сказать, переносится, да, — Старк спрыгнул со стойки и потянулся. — Говард и Эрскин решили оставить Барнса еще на несколько дней — тесты там всякие, кровь и моча на анализ несколько раз в день. Хотят изучить сыворотку, ну и последить подольше, что там с рукой происходить будет. Отец вообще едва ли оленем не скачет вокруг малыша Джимми. Уже планирует, как в будущем облегчит руку и все-таки впихнет туда боеголовку.  
  
      — А мебель тогда зачем двигаете? — скептически процедил Бартон, глядя на царивший вокруг бедлам.  
  
      — Дарси хочет перестановку, а я боюсь перечить девушке с ПМС.  
  
      — Старк! — прорычала Льюис, и в ученого прилетело яблоко.  
  
      — Вот именно, что Старк, а не Ньютон! — возмутился Тони, потирая лоб, в который это яблоко и попало. — И хватит в меня кидаться… вещами! Я вам не мишень.  
  
      — То есть все вон то шоу с дроном прошло впустую, — Клинт все еще не мог смириться с разочарованием от несостоявшейся вечеринки.  
  
      — Ты узнал, что у Барнса новая рука? Узнал. Толпу повеселил? Повеселил. Что тебе еще, мать твою, нужно?  
  
      — Мир во всем мире, всю власть котикам и чашку кофе, пожалуйста, — без запинки выпалил Бартон, плюхаясь на пол рядом с Паркером и заглядывая в его конспекты. — Привет, как дела, что делаешь?  
  
      Питер, не отвлекаясь от тетради, оттолкнул от себя лучника.  
  
      Тони лишь махнул рукой, что, мол, с клоуна взять. Бартон переключил свое внимание на Дарси, которая быстро обратила его энергию в мирное русло. Вместо кофе Клинт получил тряпку вместе с моющим средством и пинком был отправлен протирать все полки в заведении.  
  
      — И что твой отец говорит по поводу Джеймса? — не обращая внимания на мельтешащего и бубнящего Бартона, поинтересовалась Наташа, подходя к младшему Старку.  
  
      — Будто кто-то способен понять Говарда, когда его мозги заняты работой и исследованиями, — пожал плечами Тони. — Бормочет что-то под нос, швыряется вещами и единственное связное предложение в его речи: «Никакого сна. Кофе!». Выгнал нас с Брюсом из мастерской, пришлось окапаться здесь.  
  
      — Никого не напоминает? — оторвавшись все-таки от конспекта, хмыкнул Паркер и демонстративно заткнул одно ухо наушником, чтобы шум не отвлекал от учебы.  
  
      — Милый, если Энтони признает, что похож на отца, я на полгода перестану пошлить, — сквозь сон и достаточно тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, буркнул Уэйд.  
  
      Постепенно громадная перестановка, затеянная Дарси, сошла на нет, оставив после себя слой пыли и свободное пространство в центре кафе. И если с пылью быстро справились роботы-пылесосы, то что в данный момент делать с образовавшимся «окном» между столиками и барной стойкой Льюис придумать не смогла. В результате они просто постелили на пол пледы и устроились на них всей компанией, лениво обсуждая учебу и планы на будущее и попивая кофе. Компания наслаждалась редким случаем: с легкой подачи Питера маска Уэйда была спрятана глубоко в рюкзак, и Уилсон постоянно неловко потирал лицо. Когда-то его, как и все тело, испещряли шрамы и язвы, оставшиеся от рака и экспериментов, но ученым из ЩИТа платят не просто так — доктор Чо изобрела регенеративный аппарат, навсегда избавивший его от проблем, но привычка прятать лицо и тело никуда не делась.  
  
      — По Сирии вообще что-нибудь известно? — невнятно пробормотал Питер, отважно вырывая из рук Дэдпула круассан с шоколадом. — Или все настолько засекречено, что в ту сторону даже дышать опасно?  
  
      — Второе, — вздохнула Наташа, удобно разлегшись на Клинте, — знаю только, что часть отряда уже вернулась в Академию, но до сих пор остается в Административном корпусе. Какие-то тесты-анализы, медицинское и психиатрическое освидетельствование и все такое.  
  
      — Мы хотим знать, какими путями ты получила эту информацию? — дернув бровью, поинтересовался Беннер.  
  
      — Ммм, я так не думаю, — Романофф кровожадно ухмыльнулась, и Бартон, глядя на девушку, передернул плечами.  
  
      — Когда ты так улыбаешься, кровь в жилах стынет, — откровенно поделился он, за что и получил щипок за бок.  
  
      Если Наташа и собиралась ответить, то у нее не получилось: дверь Серфера едва не слетела с петель, когда Говард — открывший ее, видимо, с ноги — появился на пороге.  
  
      — Скудновато тут у тебя, — подвел он итог, проходя внутрь. Джарвис, до этого стоящий за ним, лишь вздохнул и, последовав за боссом, прикрыл за собой дверь.  
  
      — Чем богаты, тем и рады, — с видом «нет, я не обиделась» ответила Дарси, надув губы.  
  
      — Мне нужен…  
  
      — Кофе! — хором закончили за Говарда все присутствующие.  
  
      На недоуменный взгляд старшего Старка Наташа лишь хмыкнула:  
  
      — Нет, мы не телепаты. Мы просто хорошо знаем Тони, чтобы сделать выводы.  
  
      — Мы не похожи! — в один голос сообщили Старки, что как бы говорило об обратном.  
  
      — Да-да, совсем не похожи, — вздохнул Джарвис и направился к кофейному аппарату. — Именно поэтому искусственный интеллект назван в мою честь.  
  
      — У каждого Старка должен быть свой Джарвис, — с умным видом кивнул Клинт, за что и получил одинаково раздраженные взгляды от Тони и Говарда.  
  
      — Зачем пришел? — поинтересовался Энтони и тут же поднял руку вверх, не давая открывшему рот отцу сказать и слова, — и даже не начинай заливать о том, что соскучился. Что-то с Барнсом?  
  
      — Все нормально с вашим парнем, — хмыкнул Говард, принимая из рук дворецкого чашку с изображением Чубакки. — К нему пришел друг, поэтому мы с Эрскиным решили устроить перерыв и себе. Он пошел в преподавательскую столовую, где, должен сказать вам по секрету, просто отвратительная еда, а я сюда. Серьезно, Тони, ты должен заняться этим и открыть какое-нибудь заведение с нормальной едой.  
  
      — Я собирался открыть пончиковую, но мне запретили, — разочарованно кивнул младший Старк.  
  
      — Смею заметить, что фастфуд едва ли можно считать «нормальной едой», в то время как в преподавательской столовой подают сбалансированные обеды.  
  
      Старки одновременно скривились, и Тони не удержался от того, чтобы показать Джарвису язык.  
  
      — А что за друг пришел к Барнсу? — поинтересовалась Пегги, и взгляды всех присутствующих обратились на нее.  
  
      — Сэм? — предположил Питер и обернулся к Говарду, чтобы уточнить: — Чернокожий парень с доброй улыбкой?  
  
      — Скорее солдафон с перекошенной рожей, — фыркнул Говард и, заметив одновременно помрачневшие лица компании, спросил: — Что?  
  
      — Рамлоу, — поясняет Наташа, — это преподаватель, с которым он был в плену.  
  
      — И в чем проблема? — все еще не понимает Старк. — У вас такие лица, будто этот Рамлоу и взял их в плен.  
  
      — Не, мужик он неплохой, — вытягиваясь на пледе и опираясь спиной о кресло, делится наблюдениями Дэдпул, — но у нас из-за их дружбы такой пиздец завертелся, что даже Желтый охуел! А Желтый всякого повидал, его сложно удивить. Понятия не имею, что с ним теперь делать, до сих пор в шоке…  
  
      — Не говоря уже просто о том, что это нарушение субординации, — кивнул Тони, оборвав болтовню Уилсона.  
  
      — Что? Кто ты, и что сделал с Тони Старком? — в притворном удивлении округлил глаза Брюс, пока Пеппер и Бетти едва ли не синхронно закатывают глаза на намечающуюся перебранку. — Кто научил тебя слову «субординация»? Ты еще скажи, что с концепцией этого слова знаком!  
  
      — И со стилистическим окрасом знаком, представь себе, — огрызнулся младший Старк, подливая себе еще кофе и разбавляя его коньяком под еле сдерживаемое фырканье своей девушки. — Рамлоу вокруг него неспроста крутится, я так считаю.  
  
      — И какой по-твоему ему от Джеймса профит? — возмутилась Дарси, добавляя сироп в свое какао. — Не трахаться же они на больничной койке будут.  
  
      — Фууууу, — синхронно протянула и скривилась большая часть компании, включая Говарда.  
  
      — Что естественно, то не безобразно, — продолжила Льюис, проигнорировав друзей. — И не делайте тут такие лица, ваша реакция обусловлена только тем, что вы все дружно шипперите Джеймса со Стивом.  
  
      — Не только наши друзья, дорогая, их шипперят, — широко улыбается Уэйд и его взгляд привычно устремляется непонятно куда. — Не так ли? Хотя нас с Паучком вы тоже любите, я знаю.  
  
      — Комплекс вины? — предположил Беннер, не обращая внимания на закидоны Дэдпула и возвращая разговор в прежнее русло.  
  
      — У Рамлоу? Комплекс вины? Да кто вообще в здравом уме может поручиться, что у него сердце и душа есть, а? — взмахивает руками Питер и, заметив, что Уэйд собирается поднять руку, наваливается на него всем телом, роняя на пол.  
  
      — Никто, кроме Дэдпула, очевидно, — комментирует Клинт их перебранку и раздающийся с пола мат и, немного подумав, добавляет: — но с его разтроением личности это и не удивительно.  
  
      — Тем не менее, если бы не Брок, Джеймсу было бы гораздо тяжелее в самом начале, — неожиданно вставляет Наташа, и, глядя на удивленные лица, поясняет: — Да, у нас много проблем случилось на фоне их странной дружбы, или что там у них. Но именно Рамлоу помог Барнсу смириться с потерей руки. И именно он, по сути, подготовил Джеймса к нашей более активной заботе. Мы можем сколько угодно обвинять его в том, что Стив уехал, но его вины от этого больше не станет.  
  
      — И не поспоришь ведь, — кивнул Клинт, заправляя выбившуюся рыжую прядь своей девушки за ухо.  
  
      — Вот так мы и вывели теорию, что у Брока Рамлоу есть душа, — хмыкнул Беннер.  
  
      — Давайте не будем ее доказывать! Жить еще хочется, — резюмирует Дарси, и разговор перетек на более спокойные и повседневные темы.  
  


***

  
  
      — Я принес кофе, — усаживаясь на привычный неудобный стул, говорит Рамлоу. — И если тебе нельзя, то с удовольствием выпью его сам.  
  
      — Не дождешься, — откладывая планшет, на котором читал книгу из коллекции Брока, улыбается Джеймс и протягивает левую руку за стаканчиком.  
  
      — Это ты сейчас кофе требуешь или своей устрашающей фиговиной хвастаешься? — Рамлоу рассматривает, как от движения смещаются пластины на железной руке из вибраниума. — Даже спрашивать не буду, чего туда Старк напихал.  
  
      — Боишься показаться ребенком, заинтересованным новой игрушкой? — Барнс смеется совершенно искренне, впервые, наверное, за несколько недель, и забирает из рук Брока кофе. — Не беспокойся, Говарда тебе в этом не переплюнуть. И некоторых докторов, в число которых, слава Богу, не входит Эрскин, иначе я бы свихнулся. А еще я после операции не виделся с Бартоном и младшим Старком. Вот эти двое мне точно покоя не дадут.  
  
      — Ну, тогда я спокоен, — коротко смеется Рамлоу, — начинай хвастаться примочками.  
  
      — Да нечем особо хвастаться, — отмахивается Баки, делая глоток и позволяя Броку вертеть его руку в разные стороны, — я сказал Говарду, что не хочу в ней никакого оружия, потому что она сама по себе оружие. Сделана из того же металла, что и фрисби Стива, с которой он улетел в Сирию.  
  
      Рамлоу заметил, как стремительно потухает огонь в глазах парня и хлопает его по колену. Роджерс и Сирия — это, конечно, отдельный вид драмы, от которой театралы всего мира обложились бы платочками и рыдали не прекращая. Свою роль в этой истории Брок до сих пор понять не мог: с Барнсом просто было довольно комфортно общаться, он понимал зачастую тупые солдафонские шутки и поддерживал разговор, с жаром обсуждая каждую прочитанную книгу или просмотренный фильм. Ну и гребанное чувство ответственности за жизнь и здоровье этого шкета, да, от этого дерьма Рамлоу пока не успел избавиться.  
  
      — Прекрати грузиться, — рявкает он, когда понимает, что Барнс плотно погряз в своих мыслях, — тебе не хуже, чем мне известно, что после сыворотки Роджерс стал практически неубиваемым. И я сомневаюсь, что Фьюри настолько отбитый, чтобы посылать их в эпицентр военных действий.  
  
      — То есть ты ничего не знаешь об этой миссии? — спрашивает Баки, и Рамлоу лишь вздыхает, подавляя в себе желание закатить глаза.  
  
      — Никто ничего не знает, — отвечает Брок, скрестив руки на груди и удобно вытянув ноги под кроватью, — но среди преподавателей ходит слух, что таким образом одноглазый черт решил сформировать команду, которая будет верна только ему. Насколько это правда судить не берусь, сам понимаешь. К тому же, судя по всему, миссия подходит к концу. По крайней мере часть этих подопытных крыс уже неделю сидит в Административном корпусе.  
  
      — Я так понимаю, спрашивать, есть ли Стив среди, как ты выразился, подопытных крыс, мне не стоит, да? — ухмыльнулся Барнс, и Рамлоу лишь согласно кивает, не утруждая себя ответом.  
  
      — Лучше расскажи мне, что сейчас читаешь, — кивком указывает на планшет Брок, и тема Стива закрывается сама собой.  
  
      Через несколько часов, когда Рамлоу уходит, в сопровождении доктора Эрскина входит Говард, выглядящий на удивление серьезно. Привычная расслабленность ушла из его тела, и плечи были скованны напряжением, когда он смотрел на Джеймса. Планировали они это или нет, но говорить начал Эрскин:  
  
      — Мы, наконец, можем дать тебе полный отчет по введенной в тебя сыворотке и объяснить, почему тебе пришлось у нас задержаться, — говорит он, присаживаясь на стул, на котором ранее сидел Брок. Старк остается стоять около двери, нервно постукивая пальцами по планшету.  
  
      — Судя по вашему виду, ничего хорошего мне лучше не ждать, — Барнс передергивает плечами и сжимает в кулаках одеяло. Под левым кулаком ткань непривычно трещит от натяжения.  
  
      — И да, и нет. Хорошая новость — ГИДРЕ не удалось создать сыворотку на основе крови Стива. То, что они синтезировали, дает лишь временный эффект и не увеличивает силы так, как им хотелось. Другой вопрос, сколько еще крови у них осталось.  
  
      Джеймс нервно смотрит то на доктора, то на Говарда, и мысленно складывает в голове два плюс два, делая очевидные для себя выводы:  
  
      — Но вы говорили, что рука будет функционировать только при наличии действующей во мне сыворотки, — вмиг охрипшим голосом говорит он, и пододеяльник все-таки рвется в его левой руке. — Руку придется снять?  
  
      — Нет, Джим. Во время операции нам пришлось ввести тебе ту же сыворотку, что мы вводили Роджерсу, — прямо говорит Старк, по планшету следя за жизненными показателями Барнса и уровнем стресса. — Теперь ты тоже суперсолдат.  
  


***

  
  
      До начала общей лекции еще было около десяти минут, так что аудитория медленно заполнялась студентами. Кто-то болтал с друзьями, кто-то перечитывал конспекты, а кто-то сидел, уткнувшись в телефон. Клинт искренне надеялся, что получится прикинуться фикусом и благополучно проспать скучную лекцию.  
  
      — Я скоро напишу научную работу на тему «Как тяжело учиться, когда твой отец постоянно встречается на территории Академии», — падая на стул рядом с Сэмом, простонал Тони.  
  
      — Я соавтор! — моментально выпалил сидящий впереди Максимофф, резко развернувшись на стуле. — И не смотри на меня так, сестренка! Это ты с Чарльзом тусуешься, делая вид, что у вас занятия и всякие важные дела. А меня папаня примагнитичивает к креслу и заставляет играть с ним в шахматы.  
  
      — Пьетро ненавидит шахматы, — пояснила всем Ванда, пригладив взъерошенные волосы близнеца, что, впрочем, не помогло привести их в порядок.  
  
      — Шахматы дисциплинируют, Пьетро. Шахматы помогают сконцентрироваться, Пьетро, — передразнивая интонации отца, скривился тот и продолжил уже своим голосом: — И не докажешь, что мне концентрироваться помогает бег или видеоигры. Последние по крайней мере можно ускорить в несколько десятков раз, а Эрика я ускорить не могу!  
  
      — Тони, не трогай отвертку! Тони, положи эти микросхемы! — подхватил тему Старк, всплеснув руками. — Тони, иди учи уроки и не мешайся. Тони, у тебя не получится собрать робота, тебе двенадцать. Твой робот неправильно работает, Тони, лучше сделай из него пылесос, потому что старый сломался, а у тебя все равно металлолом.  
  
      — Да вам всем скопом к семейному психологу надо, а не научные работы писать, — прокомментировала Наташа, сочувственно похлопав Старка по плечу. — И да, Тони, это лекция для первокурсников, что ты вообще тут делаешь?  
  
      — Да твою мать! — ударившись головой об парту, Энтони встал со стула и направился в сторону выхода, на ходу печатая что-то в телефоне и матерясь на встречающихся на пути перваков.  
  
      — Вот, до чего могут довести отцы, — глубокомысленно изрек Пьетро. — Ну, хоть выговорился.  
  
      Последние студенты занимают свои места, а преподаватель настраивает аппаратуру для показа учебных материалов, когда в кабинет заходит Стив. Просто кивает друзьям, садится и внимательно слушает начавшуюся лекцию, полностью игнорируя удивленные взгляды, перешептывания и взорвавшийся общий чат. В течение лекции он вообще не прикасается к телефону и переводит взгляд от доски в тетрадь и обратно, чем изрядно бесит Клинта.  
  
      Он выглядит более собранным и будто повзрослевшим. Из видимых изменений только выгоревшие на солнце волосы да щетина, вот-вот грозящая перерасти в полноценную бороду. Раны и травмы, если они и были, не задержались на модифицированном теле, и о них Стив сам не расскажет — это понимали все. Наташа пишет в чат, что он стал более спокойным и уверенным в себе, и Старк в десяток сообщений умещает мысль, что очень жалеет о своем уходе с лекции первого курса. Сэм говорит, что он вернулся вчерашним вечером.  
  
      Друзья уже собираются атаковать Роджерса, потому что преподаватель завершил лекцию и, вроде, уже можно, но в кабинет заходит Фьюри, и Стив даже не ведет бровью, равнодушно глядя на директора. Тот, поздоровавшись со студентами и кивнув лично Стиву, протянул ему папку с бумагами, бросив короткое:  
  
      — Подпиши и занеси мне, секретарю не оставляй, только в руки, — а потом оборачивается в сторону преподавателя и так, словно между делом, добавляет: — Роджерс переведен на Командный факультет.  
  
      Стив покидает аудиторию раньше, чем друзья успевают до него добраться.


	18. Глава 18: О Капитане, недовольствах и кулаке

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы могли бы родить за время заморозки, но получилась только глава (второй автор наконец-то посмотрел ВБ и смог). Внимание, спасибо за внимание, enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. а еще у фанфика новая обложка, оценить можно здесь — https://vk.com/doubleltrouble?w=wall-157997313_264

      — Итак, что мы имеем?   
  
      Вопреки привычной системе экстренное собрание друзей после пар проходило не в «Альтроне», и даже не в «Серфере», а в лаборатории Старка и Беннера. Удивительно чистой и незахламленной лаборатории, поэтому гости разместились везде, даже на столах. Девушки, на правах леди, облюбовали диван (под который недавно Старк замел весь технический мусор), парни просто рассредоточились по всем горизонтальным поверхностям, пригодным для сидения. И только Тони нервно мерил шагами помещение.   
  
      Благодаря лекции Пеппер все присутствующие узнали, что на Командном факультете обучают людей, способных занять руководящие должности. Капитаны — это самые сливки: на них больше всего нагрузки и всяких разных тестов, они должны быть с сильной психикой, дипломатами, обладать шустрым мозгом и уметь не паниковать. По сему выходило, что Стив был идеальным кандидатом, а Наташа только подтвердила, что Фьюри давно положил на него глаз.  
  
      — Ты сейчас до Канады дойдешь, — глядя на метания Старка, фыркнул Пьетро, сидящий на рабочем столе Беннера в позе лотоса. Брюс невозмутимо потягивал кофе, стоя рядом с ним.  
  
      — А более конструктивные замечания имеются? — нервно рявкнул Старк. — У нас лучший друг оказался внезапно переведен на другой факультет да под личное руководство Фьюри, а нам ничего не сказал! Ни стыда, ни совести!   
  
      — Ни здравого смысла, — брякнул Клинт, которого «предательство» Стива задело сильнее всего. Он, нахохлившись, словно воробей, сидел на рабочем столе Тони и даже не болтал ногами. Сидящий рядом с ним Питер лишь сочувствующе похлопал парня по плечу и снова уткнулся в конспект.  
  
      — Может он просто не успел? — попыталась внести чуть-чуть рационализма Пеппер, но тут же была остановлена возмущенным взглядом Бартона.  
  
      — Вылететь из аудитории, словно у него скорость Пьетро, он успел, а сказать между делом «Ребят, все норм, жив, теперь на Командном» нет?! Осел!  
  
      — Мне нужно было отнести документы Фьюри, — раздался от двери спокойный голос Стива, — и у меня не было бы возможности сделать это, если бы вы меня окружили с расспросами. Ну а теперь, ребят, все норм, жив, на Командном.  
  
      — Явление Христа народу, — пробурчал Клинт, отвернувшись от друга. — Как там в Сирии? Что ты такого натворил, что внезапно попал в лапы одноглазого демона?  
  
      — И где твоя команда, а, новоявленный капитан? — с видом «нет, я не обиделся» поинтересовался Тони, прекратив, наконец, наматывать круги.   
  
      — Да почти вся здесь, — Роджерс, прикрыв за собой дверь, подошел к столу, на котором гордо восседал Клинт. — Снайпером в моей команде будет Бартон, шпионом — Наташа, за боевую силу отвечает Сэм, на Ванде магия и весь магический инвентарь, Скай на коммуникациях, и да, я уже сообщил ей об этом. Ну и Пьетро, просто потому что если поставить его отдельно от сестры, он станет неуправляемым.  
  
      — Эй, я очень даже управляемый! — возмутился Максимофф, но его все проигнорировали. — Просто не всем дано найти ко мне подход.  
  
      Чем больше имен называл Стив, тем сильнее вытягивались лица у присутствующих. Бартон икнул и не мигая уставился на Роджерса, пока Наташа что-то яростно набирала в телефоне. Ванда, услышав свое имя, удивленно округлила глаза и посмотрела на брата, который покрутил пальцем у виска для наглядности и указал на Стива. И только Сэм сидел с ничего не выражающим лицом, словно он был в курсе. Наташа даже не сомневалась, что он успел что-то выяснить или хотя бы прийти к каким-то выводам, и, судя по подозрительно поглядывающей на него команде, остальные пришли к той же мысли.   
  
      — Что насчет ученых? — скупо поинтересовался Брюс, прервав затянувшееся тягостное молчание.  
  
      — Пока без них, потом, может, кого-то подберут, — Стив облокотился на стену и, спокойно выдерживая взгляды, отвечал на вопросы так, будто говорил о погоде или еще чем-то не существенном.  
  
      — Паркер? Я? Большой зеленый парень? Не соответствуем твоему тонкому командирскому чутью? — язвительно спросил Старк, скрестив руки на груди.   
  
      — За Паркером влезет Дэдпул, ты — не командный игрок, Брюс написал заявление о том, что не хочет быть включен ни в одну из существующих или создающихся команд, — слишком равнодушно для себя прежнего отчитался Стив, глядя прямо в глаза Тони. Первым не выдержал и отвел взгляд именно ученый. — К тому же команду формировал не я, а Фьюри. И он решил, что собрать под моим началом друзей будет хорошей идеей.  
  
      — И очень я даже командный игрок, — фыркнул Старк, скрывая уязвленность за насмешкой, — просто Фьюри до сих мстит мне за то, что я отказался вступать в его инициативу.   
  
      — Зря отказался, — пожал плечами Роджерс, — твои мозги бы там пригодились.   
  
      — Мои мозги или мои деньги? Ты уточняй, конкретизируй свои отфильтрованные Фьюри мысли, — Тони развернулся на пятках и развел руки в стороны, изображая весы. — Ставлю тысячу, что в тот момент его больше интересовало финансирование, которое я могу привлечь, нежели мои способности. Ты можешь поступать как хочешь, Стив, и делать то, что захочешь, но не будь глупым слепцом — все инициативы Фьюри заканчиваются кровью.   
  
      — На мне все заживает, как на собаке…  
  
      — А на Клинте нет! И на Наташе тоже, представь себе! А уж про Ванду и нашу Молнию Маккуин я вообще молчу, потому что они гребанные дети! Ты берешь на себя ответственность за чужие жизни, каждое ТВОЕ решение будет влиять на их будущее. Ты становишься не просто боевой единицей, а командиром отряда. Заранее запишись на курсы написания соболезнующих писем для родственников, тебе понадобится.   
  
      — Знаешь, в чем заключается инициатива Фьюри, Стив? — глухо спросил Беннер, протирая очки, лишь бы не смотреть никому в глаза . — В том, что всю ответственность со своих плеч он перекладывает на чужие.   
  
      — Если ты готов отвечать за нас, флаг тебе в руки, но не думай, что мы будем молчаливо теперь все, что вы с Фьюри придумали, — подвела итог Наташа.   
  
      — Даже не сомневался. Тренировка завтра в девять, жду вас в спортивном комплексе, — сказал Стив и направился к выходу, но был остановлен вопросом Бартона:  
  
      — Почему снайпер я, а не Барнс?   
  
      — Потому что Барнс все еще на больничном. И потому что так решил Фьюри.  
  
      Когда за Роджерсом закрылась дверь, Старк со стоном оперся о стол и выдохнул.   
  
      — Что характерно, второе больше соответствует правде, — вздохнула Романофф, убирая телефон в карман тактической куртки. — И, кстати, Барнса выписали.   
  


***

  
  
      Со дня выписки и до момента, когда Барнс, изучив расписание, завалился в спортзал, прошло два дня. Технически он все еще был на больничном и должен проходить огромное количество тестов, анализов и упражнений для разработки руки, но этого все равно кошмарно мало, когда дело доходит до свободного времени. С тех пор, как он выписался, Барнс практически не виделся ни с кем из друзей. Сэм приходил с пар, когда Джеймс находился в медицинском крыле, бросал вещи и убегал на тренировку с командой, о которой Барнс узнал благодаря сообщениям от Бартона, состоящим в основном из матов.   
  
      Барнс прекрасно помнил речь Старка, которую тот произнес перед операцией, но сейчас ему совершенно не хотелось вливаться в привычный ритм с посиделками в Серфере или Альтроне, у него просто не было на это сил. Да и, судя по всему, у остальных друзей было не слишком много времени, учеба и новые тренировки не давали развернуться привычно ленивому ритму. У Барнса же свободного времени было даже слишком много и он быстро сообразил, что если не хочет угодить в зыбучие пески депрессии, ему нужно как можно меньше находиться в четырех стенах собственной комнаты. И вот, изучив расписание и выяснив, когда в спортзале и тире нет занятий, Баки решил, что пора возвращаться к тренировкам.   
  
      — Мне срочно нужна груша, которую не жалко, — заходя в зал, выдал Барнс и хмыкнул, оценив слегка удивленного Рамлоу.   
  
      — И тебе привет, — быстро пришел в себя тот. — Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?   
  
      — Я же сказал: пришел на тренировку, ищу грушу, на которой можно проверить силу моей новой руки и которую не жалко, если я ее нечаянно порву, — Джеймс скинул рюкзак на пол. — Брок, у меня мозг закипает уже от расписания, состоящего из медиков, медиков, медиков и сидения в четырех стенах. На занятия меня еще не допустили, все, что пропустил по учебе, нагнал, когда валялся в госпитале. И если я сейчас не убью боксерскую грушу, то скоро начну кидаться на людей.   
  
      Рамлоу внимательно посмотрел на Барнса, оценивая его состояние. Медики постарались хорошо, да и сыворотка явно помогала, так что выглядел парнишка вполне неплохо. Особенно для того, кто видел его в состоянии близком к котлете.   
  
      — Значит так, — кивнул Брок в сторону снарядов, — сейчас ты делаешь разминку, потом уже идешь, как ты выразился, убивать грушу. Я наблюдаю за тренировкой и продумываю тебе график и комплекс упражнений. И не надо мне тут так радостно улыбаться, потому что с медиками я все равно посоветуюсь, так как перспектива получить по башке от Фьюри за то, что я тебя тут угробил, меня совершенно не вдохновляет.   
  
      — Значит о спарринге могу и не просить, да?   
  
      — Какой догадливый, — хмыкнул Рамлоу. — Как бы меня не тянуло проверить твою убийственную руку, без предварительного изучения твоей медкарты и стопроцентного допуска в ринг я тебя не отправлю. Так что пока можешь забыть о своих мечтах поставить мне фингал.   
  
      — Вообще-то такой мечты в моем списке не было, но спасибо за идею, — пожал плечами Баки и приступил к разминке.   
  
      Спустя полтора часа и три «убитые» груши Рамлоу выставил Барнса из зала, потому что скоро должна была начаться пара у второкурсников. Баки решил не откладывать и направился в тир, чтобы договориться с Фрэнком о времени, когда он сможет приходить на тренировки.   
  
      В тире царили тишина и полумрак, пахло порохом и оружейной смазкой. Барнсу нравилось это спокойствие. Свою обитель Фрэнк делал под себя и требовал к ней уважения. Вдохнув поглубже и расслабившись, он прошел к двери в кабинет и постучал.   
  
      — Не заперто, — послышался с той стороны голос Касла.   
  
      — Привет, — проходя внутрь, кивнул Джеймс.   
  
      — Какие люди, — улыбнулся Фрэнк, — проходи. Ты по делу или ищешь место, где можно залечь на дно и не отсвечивать перед неугомонными друзьями?   
  
      — Да все вместе, в общем-то, — хмыкнул ничуть не удивившийся догадливости старшего товарища Барнс, усаживаясь на стул, стоящий напротив хозяина кабинета. — В целом да, пытаюсь не отсвечивать, но решил провести это время с пользой: нужно заново учиться стрелять.   
  
      Фрэнк перевел взгляд на протез и слегка задумался, явно что-то анализируя и просчитывая.   
  
      — Ну, заново учиться не придется, конечно, это ты загнул, учитывая твои навыки от бога и мамы с папой. Но тренировки нужны, тут ты прав. Можно? — Фрэнк взглядом указал на руку и принялся внимательнее ее рассматривать, когда Джеймс протянул ее через стол. — Сожми в кулак, ага, а теперь пальцы по одному согни. Замечательно. Мелкая моторика, как я понимаю, тоже в идеальном состоянии.  
  
      — И каков вердикт? — выполнив все указания, со смешком поинтересовался Баки.   
  
      — Пальцы не на много толще твоих родных, поэтому не застрянешь, спуская курок, — хмыкнул Касл. — Да и с выбором оружия ограничений быть не должно. Ну и как я ранее сказал, учиться заново тебе не придется, потому что ты уже умеешь хорошо стрелять, тебе просто нужно привыкнуть к новой руке и ощущению оружия в ней. Научиться контролировать силу нажатия на курок. Так что хоть сейчас к мишеням.   
  
      — Я надеялся это услышать, — улыбнулся Барнс, завязывая волосы в неаккуратный хвост. — Есть что новенькое?   
  
      — Есть, но я тебя к новенькому не пущу, — кивнул Фрэнк, выходя из-за стола, — тренируйся на том, чего не жалко или что сложно убить.   
  
      — АК-47? — догадался Барнс.   
  
      — АК-47, — подтвердил Касл. — Вечная классика.   
  


***

  
  
      — Самолет летел, колеса терлися, а вы не ждали нас, а мы приперлися, — по-русски и с ужасным акцентом пропел Клинт русскую-баянистую, пинком распахивая дверь в комнату Баки и Сэма и таким же пинком ее закрывая. — Слава КПСС!  
  
      Барнс, оторвавшись от учебника по тактике ближнего боя, без лишних размышлений запульнул в друга подушкой и перелистнул страницу.  
  
      — Вот так находишь у себя свободное время, приходишь к нему в гости, чтобы дать возможность порыдать на могучей груди, а он! — патетично воскликнул Бартон, прижав к себе подушку и скорбно вздохнув. — Неблагодарный!   
  
      — Не хочу я рыдать на твоей груди, она волосатая, — отмахнулся Баки, закрывая книгу и убирая ее от греха подальше на тумбу.   
  
      Не зря. Клинт, увидев, что ничто больше не отделяет его от друга ни физически, ни метафорически, без лишнего разбега рухнул на кровать с медвежьими объятьями, придавив Барнса всем своим немаленьким весом.   
  
      — Оно не разучилось шутить! — заверещал он прямо в любезно подставленное ухо. — Еще не все потеряно, док! Шампанского нам! Красной икры! Нет, черной! И стриптизерш! Устроим мальчишник!  
  
      — Тебя Наташа кастрирует, — пропыхтел Баки и в бессвязных попытках спихнуть с себя эту тушу ткнул Клинта кулаком в бок. Туша ойкнула и поспешила отсесть подальше, в процессе залепив локтем по ребрам, отдавив ногу и каким-то образом еще и пощекотав. — Прийти не успел, а уже травмировал! Вот и неси меня теперь в медпункт.   
  
      — Сам ползи, — фыркнул Клинт, садясь по-турецки на противоположном конце кровати. — Я, знаешь ли, последние силы израсходовал на твою зазнобу. Стив на тренировках лютует так, словно нам завтра идти на смертный бой и прославлять нашу великую родину. Столько мишеней за раз я еще не дырявил.  
  
      Бартон задумчиво поковырял дырку на своих джинсах, тяжело вздохнул и добавил:  
  
      — Я думал, что тут веселье будет, а в результате потерял слух, чуть не лишился лучшего друга и, складывается ощущение, что прямо сейчас теряю второго почти лучшего друга. А это только первый курс.  
  
      — И чем я могу помочь? — скептично хмыкнул Баки. — Я даже не часть команды, так что взбунтоваться против охреневшего командования у меня не получится.   
  
      Извернувшись и столкнув Бартона с кровати, Барнс вытянулся в полный рост.   
  
      — Я даже не знаю посочувствовать тебе или позавидовать, — вздохнул Клинт, поудобнее усаживаясь и, подложив под поясницу брошенную подушку, прислоняясь к кровати. — Капитан Стив Роджерс порой тот еще мудак, Рамлоу и рядом не стоял. И не смотри на меня так, да, я сейчас реально на занятия Рамлоу, как на отдых хожу. И все люди, как люди, могут после того, что Стив называет разминкой, смыться к себе в комнату и поматериться от души, а я же победитель по жизни. Приходится вот искать политическое убежище.  
  
      — Койку-место не обещаю, но можем спать валетом, как в юношеские годы, — улыбнулся Баки, растрепав и без того растрепанные волосы друга.  
  
      — Чтоб ты ко мне своей холодной кибер-рукой прикладывался? — скептично уточнил Бартон, пощупав озвученную часть тела. — Нет, спасибо, я не хочу летать с кровати каждый раз, как тебе приспичит обнять мои любимые ноги своей ледышкой. А если тебе кошмары сниться начнут? Попасть под бессознательный удар этого чуда? Нет, спасибо, мне мои кости целыми пригодятся, а зубы дороги, как память.  
  
      — Можешь спать валетом со мной, потому что данное политическое убежище я не покину ни на каких условиях, — раздался тяжелый вздох у двери, и Сэм приветливо махнул рукой, прежде чем рухнуть на кровать, словно подкошенный. — Обсуждали со Стивом будущие тесты, — процедил он, подгребая под грудь подушку и удобно устраиваясь на ней, — забудьте все, что я вам говорил про зануду-Стива из детства, этот еще хуже.   
  
      Уилсон неопределенно хмыкнул и закрыл глаза. Даже невооруженным взглядом было заметно, что он измотан постоянным недосыпом и переживаниями за лучшего друга. Щеки впали, под глазами выделялись такие мешки, что вместили бы в себя несколько штатов славной Америки, да и сам он словно враз похудел на несколько размеров.   
  
      — Знаете, я, пожалуй, порадуюсь, что не в команде, — оценив состояние друзей, постановил Барнс. — Рамлоу меня, конечно, тоже неслабо гоняет, особенно после того как поговорил с медиками и понял, что мне уже можно давать серьезные нагрузки. Но смотрю я на вас и понимаю, что еще легко отделался, нервы как-то явно дороже.  
  
      — Это ты еще Наташу не видел, — хмуро протянул Клинт. — Мало ей было двойной учебной нагрузки, так еще и эти тренировки. Мне кажется, что скоро она разозлится, и тогда Роджерсу несдобровать, потому что с разъяренной Наташей не сравнится никакая Сирия.   
  
      — А что там про Сирию, кстати? В чем миссия состояла?   
  
      — Кто бы нам рассказал, — недовольно пробурчал Сэм, не открывая глаз. — Закрылся и держит все в себе, как и всегда. Придурок упрямый. Я вот тоже скоро разозлюсь, пойду и сломаю об него руку. Ему, конечно, ничего не будет, но в морду дать очень уж хочется.   
  
      — Пусть Баки ему в морду своей новой навороченной рукой даст, — пробормотал засыпающий прямо на полу Бартон. — Его руке ничего не будет, а шанс вправить мозги Роджерсу резко повышается.  
  
      Слова худого не говоря, Барнс этой самой навороченной рукой схватил друга за шкирку и затянул на кровать. Клинт пробормотал что-то по-русски, нашарил на полу подушку и, обняв ее, словно плюшевого мишку, тут же отрубился. С кровати Сэма тоже уже раздавалось сонное посапывание, и Баки, кинув беглый взгляд на часы, решил дать им хотя бы несколько часов на сон. Зная Уилсона, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что домашнее задание у него сделано, а Клинт всегда был полуночником, экстренно доделывающим рефераты и доклады в четыре часа утра. Поэтому, заведя будильник на семь часов, он со спокойной душой пошел к единственному человеку, который мог рассказать ему правду.   
  
      — Совсем обалдел? — рявкнул Рамлоу, когда Барнс ворвался в его кабинет. — А если бы я дрочил?  
  
      — Я по-твоему хуев не видел в своей жизни что ли? — легкомысленно отмахнулся Баки, усаживаясь на стул напротив рабочего стола, за которым хозяин кабинета, до его фееричного появления, заполнял документы. — Это характеристики?  
  
      — Да. В твоей напишу, что ты охуел и к службе не годен, — Брок, с видимым трудом подавив вздох, сложил документы в стопку и отложил их на край стола. — Что нужно? Боксерская груша? Увеличить нагрузку? Разрешение пойти нахуй?   
  
      — Расскажешь мне про Сирию?   
  
      — Все-таки нахуй, — кивнул Рамлоу, потянувшись за брошенной на край стола пачкой сигарет. — Смею тебе напомнить, жертва сыворотки и плойки для волос, что не участвовал в этой миссии и доступа к информации о ней не имею.   
  
      — Вы наверняка обсуждали детали в диалоге преподавателей, — наугад сделал предположение Барнс и понял, что прогадал. Брок покачал головой.  
  
      — Доступ был только у Фьюри и его цирковых собачек — Хилл и Коулсона. Все остальные преподаватели были отстранены, данные — засекречены, а я вообще в момент формирования был на больничном, поэтому вся бумажная бюрократия с составами команд и прочим прошла мимо меня. — Рамлоу достал из пачки сигарету, но прикуривать не спешил. — Знаю только, что помимо твоего лабрадора там был Железный Кулак и несколько выпускников, так что спрашивай с этих двоих. Можешь поугрожать им своим кулаком, он у тебя из вибраниума. Хотя не факт, что твой кулак выстоит против кулака Ренда, но это так, лирическое отступление.  
  
      — Спасибо и на этом, — хмыкнул Баки, вставая из-за стола.   
  
      Уже когда он стоял перед дверью, Брок, словно нехотя, добавил:  
  
      — Из двадцати вернулось только восемь. Где-то в середине миссии командование взял на себя Роджерс. Выводы делай сам. 


End file.
